LelanG
by julie khoyul
Summary: Jongin diundang ke pesta seniornya di kampus. di pesta itu salah seorang seniornya menang lelang, barang lelangnya lalu dihibahkan padanya. Jongin jadi pemilik baru dari barang lelang yang isinya namja putih pucat keturunan Cina. Namanya Sehun. Selama Sebulan kontraknya Sehun jadi barang lelang, Jongin harus menampung, melindungi dan menghidupinya. KaiHun ff
1. Chapter 1

LELANG

Jongin, Sehun

Ff baru yang lahir setelah aku kalah saat lelang.

Semoga bisa dimaafkan kalau ada typo.

Selamat membaca!

Barang lelanG

"Hallo!"

" _Kupikir kau sudah tidur, Kai. Kau tak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi"_

"Aku baru pulang, Hyung. Ada apa kau menelepon sedini ini?"

Jongin baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Melepas sepatunya di dekat pintu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia juga melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas sofa ruang tamunya. Jongin baru pulang dari rumah Chanyeol. Bukan untuk berparty di akhir pekan, mereka cuma berkumpul-kumpul bersama menghabiskan malam minggu sambil bermain di rumah temannya itu. Sekarang jam setengah dua malam, dan baru saja Eunhyuk seniornya di klub tari menelepon.

" _Menyampaikan undangan Kibum padamu"_

"Kau ini kebiasaan", tegur Jongin.

Eunhyuk memang seperti itu. Kalau dia butuh seseorang di malam hari, ya saat itulah dia akan memintanya. Dalam hal apapun seniornya satu itu tak mau menunggu. Pernah suatu saat Eunhyuk disuruh dosennya untuk memanggilkan Yesung. Menurut informasi dari temannya, Yesung sedang ke toilet. Eunhyuk menyusul kesana, tanpa rasa sungkan dia membuka pintu tempat Yesung membuang hajatnya. Ya kalau Yesung sedang buang air kecil di kloset tidak masalah, toh mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tapi yang Yesung buang saat itu bukan air kecil, tapi air yang lebih kecil dari air kecil. Dan membuangnyapun juga tidak di lubang kloset melainkan di lubang lain. Dan ketika Yesung protes dengan kehadiran tiba-tibanya, Eunhyuk cuma menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar. Dia juga menambahkan sapaan kecil di tempat pembuangan Yesung. 'Hai Wookie!', begitu dia bilang. Lalu dia menyampaikan amanat dosen agar Yesung segera menemuinya. Tanggung sekali memang, padahal Yesung belum selesai acara membuang hajatnya, tapi Eunhyuk sangat memaksa agar Yesung menyudahinya.

Begitu juga ketika Eunhyuk tiba-tiba datang ke rapat komite kampus. Dia memasuki ruang rapat itu dengan kasar, mendorong pintunya keras hingga kedua sisinya menabrak tembok menimbulkan bunyi yang seketika mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Eunhyuk datang sambil terengah engah kehabisan nafas, keringatnya mengucur dari dahi merembes ke pelipis lalu jatuh sampai ke dagunya. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya bergetar hebat. Mengenaskan sekali penampakan Eunhyuk saat itu. Ketika seisi ruang rapat mulai khawatir dan menanyakan perihal kedatangannya ke ruangan itu, dia cuma bilang penting. Eunhyuk mulai bercerita soal kedatangan seorang yeoja paruh baya ke area kampus ini. Mendeskripsikan perawakan yeoja paruh baya itu dengan membawa-bawa muka agak keriput dan tubuh gendut lalu galak dan sadis dan diakhiri dengan menyebut nama yeoja yang dimaksud.

'Istrimu mencarimu, Mr. Lee!', kata Eunhyuk pada rektor kampusnya.

Sontak Eunhyuk dimaki oleh rektor dan diusir secara tak terhormat dari ruang rapat itu.

Dan banyak lagi ulah spontan Eunhyuk yang berakhir membuat orang lain kesal.

" _Minggu depan kau harus datang ke rumahku"_

"Kau bilang undangan dari Kibum hyung, kenapa aku harus datang ke rumahmu?"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

" _Aku membuat pesta di rumahku, dan pestanya untuk Kibum"_. Ini kali pertama Jongin diundang di pesta senior seniornya. Rasanya mustahil Jongin akan menolak sementara selama ini pesta Eunhyuk cs selalu menjadi pesta yang diidamkan banyak orang untuk dihadiri. _"Pesta ini akan sangat hebat, kau harus datang"_

"Yang benar kau megundangku ke pestamu itu?", tanya Jongin.

Pesta Eunhyuk adalah pesta yang selalu terdengar hebat. Ada minuman-minuman mahal, ada gadis-gadis cantik, ada musik keren dan tentunya ada lantai dansa. Membayangkan dirinya bisa memesan segelas wine pait gratis pada bartender yang disiapkan Eunhyuk, meneguknya dengan gaya slow motion dan menampungnya dalam lambung kecilnya, Jongin ingin segera menjadikan hari esok menjadi minggu depan. Selama dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup, baru sekali dia merasakan nikmatnya wine. Itu juga sisa wine milik Eunhyuk yang sengaja diselundupkan ke area kampus untuk dinikmati bersama kawan-kawannya.

Di pesta itu pasti ada gadis-gadis cantik, sebangsa Hyorin, Krystal dan Jessica. Kalau Eunhyuk merasa kurang, dia pasti menyewa gadis-gadis lain juga. Jongin bisa memesan minuman secara gratis, berarti dia juga bisa memesan gadisnya secara gratis pula. Alangkah indahnya kalau dia bisa mengajak seorang dari mereka menikmati musik malam itu. Dia akan ajak gadis itu berdansa, dan saling menservice sepanjang malam.

" _Jadi kau mau datang tidak? Aku harus pastikan peserta pestaku tak melebihi batas"_

Eunhyuk itu memang keren, pesta saja harus dengan jumlah peserta terbatas. Kalau Jongin masuk dalam daftar undangan itu, berarti dia sudah termasuk satu dari orang penting dimata seniornya.

"Mau-mau, Hyung", jawab Jongin semangat. "Kapan, kapan pestanya berlangsung?"

" _Aku sudah bilang minggu depan"_

"Hari apa?"

" _Nanti kuberitahu hari dan jam pestanya"_. Jongin berseru gembira. _"Begini, Kai. Pesta ini sangat rahasia, jadi jangan bilang siapapun kalau kau kuundang di pesta"_

"Mengerti. Mengerti, Hyung!"

" _Karena kau adalah hobae yang sangat menurut padaku, kuberi kau bocoran sedikit"_. Jongin makin antusias. Dia berasa makin spesial karena Eunhyuk mau membagi sebuah rahasia padanya. _"Ini adalah pesta pelepasan masa lajang. Coba bayangkan kalau kita bisa minum sepanjang malam!"_

Jongin membayangkan juga. Dia bisa minum gratis sepanjang malam itu. Bukan soju atau bir kelas rendah seperti yang biasa dia minum selama ini, tapi wine, vodca dan segala jenis minuman mahal lainnya. Jongin sudah ngiler walau masih membayangkannya.

" _Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku mengundang sexy dancer"_

"Itu hebat, Hyung. Aku setuju!", kata Jongin sambil mengerat gigi giginya gemas. Dia tak sabar ingin segera berdansa dengan dancer-dancer itu. "Tapi Hyung, kau membuat pesta pelepasan masa lajang untuk Kibum hyung, memang dia mau menikah dalam waktu dekat ini"

" _Hah? Kau tak tahu ya? Dia memang sudah menikah"_. Eunhyuk ini bercanda. Pesta pelepasan masa lajang selalu diadakan sebelum, bukan sesudah menikah. Lagi pula Kibum menikah dengan gadis mana? Sepertinya selama ini tak ada gadis yang benar-benar dekat dengan seniornya itu. _"Dulu Kibum belum sempat membuat pesta, jadi mumpung ada kesempatan dia membuat pesta sekarang"_

"Lalu kenapa pestanya harus di rumahmu?"

Itu sih akal-akalannya Eunhyuk saja. Sebenarnya Kibum tak berniat membuat pesta-pesta seperti itu. Eunhyuk sengaja membuat pesta yang diatas namankan Kibum. Iya memang Kibum sudah menikah tanpa ada banyak orang tahu, tapi soal pesta pelepasan masa lajang sepertinya Kibum sangat tidak tertarik. Atau lebih kepada takut dengan istrinya. Namanya pesta pelepasan masa lajang selalu identik dengan minuman dan perempuan, lalu istri mana yang tak akan marah kalau suaminya menggelar pesta bejat seperti itu?

" _Kalau Kibum mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, dia pasti di gorok istrinya!"_ , terang Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing, namun sedetik kemudian dia diam. _"Kau harus tutup mulut soal ini, kalau sampai bocor, istri Kibum dengar soal ini, pesta pasti akan dibatalkan. Dan lebih buruk lagi kalau Kibum dituntut untuk menceraikan istrinya. Kau tak mungkin tega kan mengetahui nasib Kibum sepeti itu?"_

"Iya, Hyung. Aku paham", kata Jongin mantap. Semantap hatinya berjanji untuk bungkam soal pesta pelepasan masa lajang Kibum.

" _Bagus. Kuhubungi lagi nanti untuk hari pestanya"_

"Ok, Hyung. Terima kasih telah mengundangku!"

Eunhyuk mematikan telepon bahkan sebelum Jongin selesai mengucap terima kasih. Sepertinya Eunhyuk memang tak butuh ucapan terima kasih dari siapapun sebelum pesta itu benar-benar terlaksana. Jongin sih masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang ini namanya sudah tercatat di daftar peserta pesta gilanya Eunhyuk. Jongin tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

LelanG

Ctingg!

Jongin segera merogoh saku celana. Dia mengambil handphone yang dikantonginya. Sejak dapat undangan dari Eunhyuk minggu lalu, sejak itu pula handphone-nya tak lepas dari genggamannya. Kemanapun dia pergi handphone itu selalu dibawa, bahkan saat mandi sekalipun. Jongin cuma sekedar bersiaga kalau-kalau Eunhyuk menelepon atau mengirim pesan memberitahukan hari pesta itu diadakan. Memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi mengingat Eunhyuk adalah panitia pestanya, bisa jadi pesta diadakan detik itu saat Eunhyuk mengirimkan kabar.

Setelah mengetikkan password ke handphone-nya, Jongin bisa melihat sebuah sms masuk ke nomornya. Pengirimnya tak bernama, nomornya asing, jadi kemungkinan bukan dari Eunhyuk. Walau sudah hilang wajah kegembiraannya, Jongin tetap bermaksud melihat isi pesan itu. Dia menarik kebawah kolom notifikasi lalu menyentuh bagian pesan untuk ditampilkan di layar smartphone-nya. Sebuah pemberitahuan dibaca Jongin dari isi pesan itu.

 _Nanti malam, jam 1 kurang seperempat. Di rumahku._

 _Eunhyuk_

"Huahh!". Ini memang bukan nomornya Eunhyuk, tapi pengirimnya jelas senior Jongin itu. "Yesss!", sorak Jongin tak tahu tempat.

"Yes apanya? Kau belum mengerjakan tugas sama sekali", celetuk Baekhyun.

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang ada di perpustakaan. Demi apa Jongin mau mengunjungi tempat sepi itu? Demi tugas kelompok dari dosennya lah. Jongin ditunjuk jadi bagian dari kelompoknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan kelompok mereka diharuskan mengunjungi perpustakaan hari ini juga, karena setelah habis minggu ini tugas harus diserahkan pada asisten dosen. Awalnya Jongin senang saja sekelompok dengan dua namja tak berbentuk sempurna itu, kan keduanya sama-sama punya otak lumayan tok cer. Jongin bisa nebeng nilai dari mereka, tapi ya begini akhir-akhirnya. Dia harus menurut kemanapun diajak pergi oleh keduanya. Ke perpustakaan, ke toko buku bekas, mengunjungi pakar untuk diwawancara dan berakhir memijat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namanya juga orang mau nebeng nilai, jadi harus bersusah-susah dulu untuk dapat nilai.

Jongin mengantongi ponselnya lagi. Dia kemudian duduk tegak menghadap Baekhyun. Jongin meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya kehadapannya. Ini scene kesekian andalan Jongin kalau mau merayu namja tak berbentuk sempurna itu.

"Kau mau apa? Merayuku ha?", tanya Bakhyun sadis.

Jongin menggeleng cepat kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Baek, kau boleh mengataiku namja berotak jongkok karena tak pernah bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita dengan benar", kata Jongin memulai diplomasi. "tapi berotak jongkok bukan berarti idiot", lanjutnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendecih. "Aku masih bisa membedakan mana yang baik, seksi, manis dan lucu"

"Kau itu sudah berotak jongkok, mesum pula! Cuma ada wanita saja di otakmu itu, belajar yang rajin kenapa?", omel Baekhyun. Dia risih dengan kata-katanya Jongin, tapi tak risih kalau dia dipegang-pegang oleh teman se-kelompoknya itu. "Dari dulu kau tak menyumbang apapun di tugas kelompok kita"

Jongin menggeleng-geleng

"Kau memang tak menyumbang apapun"

"Bukan itu maksudku", sangkal Jongin. "Aku tak sedang membicarakan wanita, Baek. Aku membicarakan soal kau". Baekhyun mengernyit dan Jongin mengangguk. "Namja juga bisa sangat baik, sangat seksi, sangat manis dan lucu tentunya"

"Kau membicarakanku? Aku bukan yeoja. Tidak seksi, tidak manis dan tidak lucu", sangkal Baekhyun kasar tapi tidak keras. Dia masih ingat kalau sedang di perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak bilang kau yeoja", sambung Jongin. "Aku bilang kau namja", lanjutnya sambil meremas pelan jemari Baekhyun. "Bagiku kau baik, seksi, manis dan lucu. Tapi kalau kau tak mau dibilang seksi, manis dan lucu, setidaknya kau tak menyangkal kubilang baik. Dan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini"

Baekhyun terharu dengan kalimat Jongin barusan, tapi dia tak mungkin tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih kembali untuk Jongin. Itu bukan sifatnya untuk ber-melow di depan orang. Baekhyun cuma mengedip-ngedip tak percaya apa lagi ketika Jongin membawa tanganya kedepan mulut dan meninggalkan kecupan dikedua punggung tangan itu.

Ini alasan kenapa Jongin menjuluki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai namja tak berbentuk sempurna. Namja sempurna adalah namja yang selalu tertarik dengan wanita. Namja yang tak terlalu peduli berat badannya bertambah dan tak harus berdiet mati-matian hanya untuk menurunkan setengan ons berat badannya. Namja sempurna jelas bukan seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang suka bercermin dan memoles wajahnya jadi manis dan lucu. Lalu tidak bersorak kegenitan saat kapten tim basket mencetak angka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak sempurna karena lebih mirip yeoja dari pada namja. Mungkin propertinya namja, tapi jiwanya yeoja.

"Itu namanya merayu"

"Baiklah aku mengaku. Aku memang merayumu, Baek. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa kurayu selain kau? Tak ada mahkluk sesempurna kau dimataku"

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tak bersuara akhirnya bereaksi juga. Dengan maksud meminta perhatian Jongin dan Baekhyun, dia meletakkan buku tebal secara kasar ke atas meja. Bunyi jatuhnya buku itu mengalihkan pandang Jongin dan Baekhyun padanya. Ya, Kyungsoo memang tak bicara apapun, tapi sorot matanya mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak hati. Hatinya sakit, panas melihat adegan Jongin dan Baekhyun gandeng-gandengan tangan. Kyungsoo kan bagian dari kelompok ini, apa tidak bisa dia dapat perlakuan sama seperti Baekhyun dari Jongin?

"Kenapa matamu membelo begitu?", tanya Baekhyun sok tidak peduli.

"Marah pada kalian" jawabnya terdengar memang marah "Bisa kalian tidak mesra-mesraan disaat mengerjakan tugas begini?"

"Salahkan Kai, jangan aku", Baekhyun berdalih.

Jongin sudah melepas tangan Baekhyun. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berselisih paham, dan semua memang berawal darinya. Jadi dia sebagai orang yang memulai, dia juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Jongin mengambil jalan tengah, jalan tengahnya adalah berpindah tempat dan duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Membagi cinta, itu istilah yang digunakan Donghae saat mengajari Jongin dulu. Semua orang mengatakan Donghae itu playboy, jadi ajarannya juga ajaran jadi playboy, tapi Donghae menyangkalnya. Dia bukan playboy, dia hanyalah dermawan cinta, jadi tidak masalah kalau Jongin berguru padanya.

"Kyung, kita tidak sedang mesra-mesraan", terang Jongin setelah dia mendudukkan diri diantara keduanya. "Aku sedang berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, dan aku juga akan berterima kasih padamu"

Jongin melirik kesekitar. Dia ingin merayu Kyungsoo juga, tapi harus dalam keadaan tak ada orang lain yang tahu. Kalau ada seorang saja tahu dia duduk berdempetan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, salah-salah Jongin dikira gay. Dia kan bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Dia tak akan menyukai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pokoknya. Setelah melihat situasi yang aman, Jongin segera memulai.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku sudah ketinggalan banyak nilai". Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sejenak, mendapati namja kecil itu tertunduk sambil menahan senyum berarti dia berhasil. Kemudian dia beralih memandang Baekhyun. ekspresi namja satu itu masih biasa saja, tapi Jongin tahu kalau dia sudah berhasil merayu Baekhyun sedari tadi. "Sekarang aku ingin meminta ijin karena besok tak bisa menemani kalian mengerjakan tugas. Aku ini namja macam apa? Sudah bodoh, mau mangkir berkelompok juga", sesalnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan begitu, kai. Tanpa kau aku juga bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian", tutur Kyungsoo tak tega Jongin mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau memang ada acara penting, tak masalah. Asal cuma sehari", kata Baekhyun masih terdengar sadis tapi dia ihklas.

"Terima kasih, Kyung!", tutur Jongin sambil meraih kepala Kyungso dan mencium pelipis namja itu. "Terima kasih, Baek!", lanjutnya beralih pada baekhyun dan mengecupnya juga.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!". Baekhyun mengusap-usap pelipisnya sok jijik. "Jangan seenakmu menempelkan bibir jelekmu padaku di depan umum begitu!", protes Baekhyun masih terdengar sebal.

"Kalau di belakang umum boleh?". Baekhyun merengut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Sekali lagi kalau begitu". Dengan cepat Jongin mengulang mencium pelipis Baekhyun. "Setelah ini tidak akan kulakukan di depan umum lagi!", katanya sambil terkikik geli.

"Cium saja Kyungsoo, jangan aku!", tolak Baekhyun sambil bergidik dan masih mengusap pelipis bekas dicium Jongin.

"Kyungsoo bilang sudah cukup!", dalih Jongin. Dia kemudin mengalih pandang pada Kyungsoo. "Cukup kan, Kyung?", tanyanya yang tak dijawab Kyungsoo. "Belum? Kau ini, bilang dari tadi kalau mau kucium lagi"

Kai memeganggi pipi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo. Dia menghadapkan wajah itu padanya, menebar senyuman sejenak sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman bertajuk kasih sayang di kening Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kupeluk?", Kyungsoo menggeleng karena barusan dia melihat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kau, Baek!"

"Tidak sudi!", tolak Baekhyun kasar.

"Sekarang udaranya sedang panas, tidak tepat untuk berpelukan. Nanti saat musim dingin tiba, sering-sering menghubungiku. Aku akan senang hati membagi pelukan dengan kalian!", kata Jongin sambil tersenyum licik pada keduanya.

Yang penting ijin mangkir kerja kelompok untuk besok sudah dikantongi, jadi nanti malam Jongin bisa berpesta sampai pagi. Besoknya dia bisa tidur sampai malam lagi tanpa harus takut kehilangan nilai dari hasil kerja kelompok.

LelanG

"Ini enak sekali, Hyung", kata Jongin setelah menyeruput sedikit isi gelasnya.

Jongin baru selesai mengagumi suasana pestanya Eunhyuk. Rumahnya bagus, pestanya keren pemiliknya loyal juga. Pesta ini memang mirip seperti bayangan Jongin. Eunhyuk mengundang teman-teman se-gank-nya, dia juga mendatangkan DJ yang sukses membuat semua peserta pesta bergoyang-goyang layaknya orang gila. Eunhyuk juga punya bar pribadi yang sekarang ditempati seorang bartender yang sedang meracik minuman. Barusan Jongin dibuatkan segelas minuman warna warni oleh bartender itu.

"Kau ini norak sekali. Kalau mau minum, minum sesukamu, jangan berlagak tak pernah minum begitu"

Eunhyuk tak tahu, Jongin memang tak pernah minum minuman semacam itu. Kali ini adalah minuman kedua yang berlabel mahal yang diminum Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, mana seksi dancer yang kau undang itu?". Jongin mengidamkan berdansa dengan seorang yeoja seksi, tapi dari sudut depan sampai belakang dia tak menjumpai seorang yeoja-pun. Bahkan yang sedang meliuk liuk binal di lantai dansa adalah namja-namja tak sempurna macam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Belum kau keluarkan ya, Hyung?"

Eunhyuk segera mencengkeram rahang Jongin dan membelokkan wajah Jongin ke deretan namja-namja yang sedang berjoget ala ular itu.

"Itu?", tunjuk Jongin pada mereka-mereka itu.

"Iya. Mereka itu seksi, Kai!", kata Eunhyuk sambil menepukkan kedua belah tangannya. "Aku bisa lebih seksi dari mereka, tapi aku tak ingin berjodet sekarang ini. Kalau aku berdansa dan mereka kalah seksi dariku, kasihan kan dansa mereka tak ada yang menonton"

Jongin tersenyum kecut. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan Eunhyuk walau sebenarnya tak rela.

Astaga. Ternyata pesta hebat ala Eunhyuk itu adalah pesta yang seperti ini. Padahal Jongin pernah dengar kalau seniornya itu pernah meniduri IU atau UI, siapalah itu. Gadis yang pernah memenangkan kontes kecantikan mahasiswa se-Korea Selatan. Eunhyuk juga sering jalan bersama dengan partner dance-nya, si seksi Hyorin. Ketika Eunhyuk datang telat di acara latihan klub dance, dia bilang berangkat dari hotel A, hotel B dan hotel-hotel lainnya yang jelas letaknya lebih jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk. Dengan santainya Eunhyuk bilang menginap disana dengan Reese, bermalam dengan SooHyung, tidur dengan Wendy dan nama-nama yeoja lainnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan malam ini? Apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dengan yeoja-yeoja selama ini cuma kamuflase atau memang Eunhyuk punya dua dunia. Yeoja dan namja?

"Kenapa kau?", tanya Eunhyuk heran melihat Kai tersenyum aneh. "Kau tak pernah meniduri yang seperti itu?" Jongin menggeleng. "Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan dua namja yang selalu menguntitmu kemana-mana itu? Masa kau tak pernah menyentuh mereka?"

"Menyentuh iya, Hyung. Tapi meniduri mereka bagaimana caranya?"

"Pura-pura polos". Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk kasar punggung Jongin. "Telanjangi mereka dan masukkan itumu pada.."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu bagian itu!", potong Jongin.

Jongin juga sudah tahu kalau soal hubungan intim entah dengan namja atau yeoja. Tapi melakukannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan gay. Atau kalaupun Jongin mau mencoba jadi gay, bukan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pilihannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan dua namja itu kedinginan tiap malam? Selain kau membuat punya mereka mengkerut, punyamu juga akan karatan"

Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Bicara dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah keracunan alkohol berasa bicara dengan orang mesum. Eunhyuk mulai bicara fulgar yang terdengar menggelikan di telinga Jongin.

"Mereka berdua temanku, Hyung!"

"Alasan!", kata Eunhyuk sambil meneguk minumannya sendiri. "Asal kau bisa adil, mereka tak akan berkelahi. Cobalah sekali-sekali!"

"Nanti. Nanti akan kucoba", kata Jongin sekedar menyenangkan Eunhyuk. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri pernah meniduri yang seperti itu?", tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku mau tidur dengan namja murahan seperti mereka?". Jongin manggut-manggut namun sebenarnya dia heran. Kalau Eunhyuk sendiri tak pernah tidur dengan namja-namja panggilan seperti itu, kenapa dia menyuruh Jongin meniduri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? "Aku yang ditiduri", katanya yang diteruskan dengan kekehan.

"Kau ditiduri?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan oleh namja murahan". Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, kemudian dia tersenyum setelah menemukan yang dicarinya. "Itu, yang itu!", tunjuknya pada seorang namja kekar yang sedang berbincang dengan namja lainnya.

"Siwon hyung?" Yang benar saja? Menurut yang diketahui Jongin, anggota pecinta alam satu itu punya kekasih sangat cantik di kampus.

"Yang itu!", tunjuk Eunyuk pada namja lainnya.

"Donghae hyung?". Jongin menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Eunhyuk bisa jadi mengigau gara-gara kebanyakan minum. Tapi bukankah selama ini memang Eunhyuk banyak minum dan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Lalu yang itu!", tunjuk Eunhyuk pada seseorang yang Jongin tak kenal. "Yang lain aku lupa", katanya tanpa malu. "Malam ini aku berencara tidur dengan Hankyung"

"Hangkyung? Siapa?"

"Kekasihnya Heechul", kata Eunhyuk seenak jidatnya.

"Orang Cina itu?", Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Memangnya dia Mau tidur dengan sesama namja?" kalau Hangkyung punya kekasih yeoja secantik Heechul, bagaimana mungkin dia mau berpaling pada namja.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari Heechul. Tenagaku jelas lebih besar dari pada Cinderella kerempeng itu"

"Maksudnya, apa dia mau tidur dengan namja sedangkan kekasihnya saja secantik itu?", tanya Jongin ragu.

"Kau pikir Heechul itu siapa? Dia itu namja juga" Jongin mengedip lagi-lagi tak percaya. "Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa buktikan sendiri. Setiap hari kamis jam setengah tiga sore, pergilah ke toilet dekat laboratorium Kimia. Di bilik paling ujung, kau bisa melihatnya disana". Jongin makin tak paham, apa jam-jam segitu Heechul akan telanjang dalam toilet agar semua orang yang meragukan status namjanya tahu kalau dia asli namja? "Itu jam rutin Heechul dan Hangkyung bercinta"

Jongin melongo mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Hyuk!", sapa Shindong sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Hi, Kai!"

"Hi, Hyung!", balas Jongin.

"Bagaimna kau bisa datang terlambat dua jam?"

"Bisnisku sedang sangat lancar. Lelang hari ini cuma menyisakan satu kotak, makanya aku datang terlambat", terangnya sambil menjentikkan jari memesan minuman pada bartender. "Mana Kibum, aku perlu mengucapkan selamat padanya"

"Dia belum datang, paling masih menunggu istrinya terlelap dulu"

"Harusnya kau tawarkan obat tidur pada Kibum, biar istrinya cepat tidur". Jongin bergidik mendengar pembicaraan menakutkan kedua seniornya itu. "Dari awal aku sudah sangat tidak setuju dia menikahinya, jadinya begini kan. Kibum yang keren itu jadi terkesan takut dengan istri"

"Sudah terlanjur, lagi pula kau juga tak mungkin menyatakan keberatan walau kau mampu"

"Aku takut", kata Shinding sambil tertawa lebar.

"Aku juga takut", balas Eunhyuk sama-sama tertawa.

Apa istrinya Kibum itu wanita perkasa hingga semua orang harus takut padanya? Baiklah, Jongin tak mau ikut campur bagian Kibum dan istrinya.

"Hyuk, boleh aku numpang melelang satu kotak barangku disini?" Eunhyuk menimbang nimbang dulu. "Ini barang bagus, Hyuk. Limited edition. Aku dapat dari Cina. Masih fresh dan siap pakai"

"Yang benar? Paling aku tak bisa pakai"

"Kau memang tak bisa, tapi kalau laku sampai 5x lipat, kuberi kau 20%"

"Boleh boleh. Bawa barang itu masuk sekarang juga"

"Ok!"

LelanG

"25.000!", teriak Siwon dari tempat duduknya.

"27,000!", teriak orang lainnya.

"28.000!", kali ini giliran Kangin.

"35.000!", teriak Siwon lagi.

"40.000!", sambung Donghae asal ikut.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk sedang berdiri di depan meja DJ. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah kotak kayu besar yang entah apa isinya. Kotak itu tadinya dibandrol 10.000 dalam dolar, sekarang tawaran sudah menjapai 40.000 dolar. Orang-orang kaya, teman se-gank-nya Eunhyuk antusias sekali dengan kotak itu. Atensi mereka hampir sepenuhnya pada lelang kotak itu.

"50.000!", teriak Siwon.

"60.000!", teriak Kangin.

"70.000!", teriak Siwon.

"80.000!", teriak Kangin.

"90.000!", teriak Siwon lagi. Ini menjadi perhelatan khusus Siwon dan Kangin. "Hyung kau mengalah kenapa!", pinta Siwon.

"Tidak bisa, aku sering kalah di acara lelang, kali ini aku harus menang", tolaknya. "100.000!"

"200.000!", teriak Hankyung yang seketika membuat semua orang memandangnya. "Kenapa?", tanyanya heran dilihati macam itu.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau tidak mau kubatalkan janji tidur denganku malam ini!", teriak Eunhyuk yang seketika membuat geger seisi ruangan. "Tutup mulut kalian juga kalau tidak mau kukuliti muka kalian!", teriaknya yang kali ini membuat seluruh penghuni diam seketika.

Ternyata Eunhyuk bisa kejam juga. Atau gara-gara Hankyung menawar tadi, dia jadi galak begitu?

"500.000!", tawar seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari pintu depan. "Ini pesta untukku kan, lebih baik kalian serahkan barang itu padaku. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah", tutur Kibum sambil mendekat pada teman-temannya.

"Terjual!", kata Shindong tanpa tanggung-tanggung. 500.000 dolar itu 10x lipat dari harga dasar. Dia sudah untung banyak. Walau teman-teman yang lain menggerutu, tapi mereka segera kembali ke suasana pesta tadi. "Bagaimana caramu meninggalkan istri tercintamu itu?"

"Dongeng pengantar tidur, hyung!", katanya kalem.

"Kibum, kau mau minum dulu atau langsung pada barangmu?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan linggis untuk mengungkit kotak kayu itu.

"Aku terlalu banyak makan, aku perlu minum dulu", katanya sambil berjalan ke arah bar diikuti Shindong dan Eunhyuk. "Hi, Kai!", sapanya setelah duduk di sebelah kursi Jongin.

"Hi, Hyung!", sapa balik Jongin yang memang sejak dia datang masih tetap duduk di depan bartender. Jongin sudah tak tertarik dengan musik dan seksi dancer. Karena bayangannya soal berdansa dengan seksi dancer musnah, dia putuskan minum sepuasnya. Mumpung gratis kan. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Hyung"

"Istriku bertenaga besar. Kalau dia belum lelah dan sampai tertidur, mana bisa aku meninggalkannya"

Baru beberapa jam berkumpul dengan Eunhyuk cs saja, kepala Jongin sudah berdenyut tak karuan. Pengaruh minuman dan pengaruh pembicaraan yang dia dengar tapi tak mengerti artinya.

"Kai belum pernah coba", kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk lengan Jongin.

Kibum dan Shinding meneliti penampilan Jongin. Keduanya kemudian menyengir.

"Yang benar?", tanya Shindong. "Kau belum pernah meniduri seorangpun?"

Oh, jadi yang dibicarakan orang orang ini adalah soal hubungan badan? Jongin paham sekarang. Dia paham kalau Eunhyuk cs bicaranya tak akan jauh jauh dari tidur dan tidur dengan pasangan. Jadi Kibum barusan menservice istrinya sampai istrinya kelelahan dan tertidur, baru dia datang kemari? Memang orang-orang ini maniak sekali soal yang begituan.

"Pernah", jawab Kai.

Memang pernah. Dulu sekali waktu umurnya belum genap lima belas. Jongin tak begitu ingat, tapi dia yakin pernah melakukannya. Waktu liburan sekolah dia diungsikan orang tuanya ke rumah neneknya. Dengan dalih liburan yang sejujurnya dipergunakan orang tua Jongin agar putranya mau menemani neneknya. Suatu sore Jongin bertemu dengan seorang gadis kota yang terlihat bosan berlibur di pedesaan. Jongin menghampirinya, mula-mula berkenalan lalu mengajak main. Hari pertama mereka pergi ke persawahan, hari kedua pergi ke sungai, hari ketiga pergi ke hutan pinus, hari keempat pergi mendaki lereng gunung belakang desa dan menemukan gua. Hari kelima mereka pergi lagi ke gua itu dan memutuskan menginap. Namanya di lereng gunung kalau malam pasti sangat dingin, sangat gelap dan sangat menakutnya. Untuk melawan dingin mereka saling berdekatan, untuk melawan gelap mereka saling berpelukan dan untuk melawan suara-suara menakutkan diluar gua mereka menciptakan suara-suara penangkal ketakutan itu.

Hari keenam mereka tak mau pergi kemanapun. Bukan karena sudah habis tempat yang perlu dikunjungi, tapi karena mereka telah menemukan kesenangan mereka sendiri tanpa harus pergi kemanapun. Cukup pergi ke belakang rumah di waktu petang dan kembali ke rumah menjelang pagi. Seperti kecanduan adegan panas memanaskan itu, mereka mengulanginya di hari ketujuh. Saling memberi kenang-kenangan di kulit pasangannya sebelum berpisah di hari kedelapan.

Eunhyuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shindong.

"Oh, begitu rupanya", tanggap Shindong sambil mengangguk angguk. "Carikan yang masih hijau, biar mudah dihandle"

"Bisa kuurus itu"

Shindong ikut menepuk lengan Jongin sebelum menyodorkan sesuatu pada Jongin. Botol kecil berisi cairan biru keruh yang kira-kira isinya cuma 15 mili.

"Apa ini hyung?"

"Ambil saja. Nanti Kibum memberimu pengarahan"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau punya banyak pengalaman soal ini", jawab Shindong sambil terkekeh. "Kai, Kibum akan memberitahumu cara pakainya, nanti Eunhyuk yang akan menyiapkan tempatnya. Aku pergi dulu, ada yang ingin kutemui. Ayo, Hyuk!"

Setelah Shindong dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat, Kibum mulai membuka suara. Sambil minum dia menerangkan soal pemberian Shindong barusan. Itu adalah obat serba guna, bisa diminum, dihirup atau dioles. Tapi khasiat paling manjur kalau diminum. Obat itu gunanya adalah untuk membangkitkan monters yang tertidur dalam diri pria dewasa. Obat itu lebih dikenal dengan nama obat perangsang.

"Aku harus meniduri siapa, Hyung?", tanya Jongin agak was was dengan hal gila yang ditawarkan di pesta ini.

"Nanti Eunhyuk yang siapkan. Kau tinggal main saja"

Duh senoirnya yang satu ini, kelihatannya punya tampang kalem dan misterius, ujung-ujungnya mesum juga. Eunhyuk cs jiwanya sudah dirasuki setan maniak seks. Memperihatinkan!

"Eh, temani aku membuka kotak yang tadi", pinta Kibum sambil mengambil linggis yang ditinggalkan Eunhyuk di meja bar. "Ayo!", ajaknya sambil menarik Jongin ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Kau membelinya 500.000 dolar. Memang barang apa yang ada di dalamnya, Hyung!"

"Aku tidak tahu, semoga saja bagus!"

Jongin menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. dia heran, tak habis pikir dan sangat menyayangkan. Uang banyak cuma dihamburkan demi sekotak barang yang dalamnyapun masih tanda tanya. Kalau Jongin, mending untuk beli apartemen yang lebih luas dari sekarang. Mengisinya dengan minuman mahal seperti milik Eunhyuk dan membuat pesta untuk diri sendiri.

Kibum mulai menelusupkan linggis kecil itu di sela penutup kotak yang dipaku mati. Dia mengungkitnya sekali disisi tepi kanan, lalu mengungkin di tengah-tengah, lalu mengungkin sekali lagi di tepi kiri. Jongin bertugas membuka kotak itu. setelah dibuka, menyisihkan kain-kain tebal yang menutupi dalamnya, Jongin dan Kibum bisa melihat sebuah, eh, seorang namja kulit pucat sedang tidur nyaman di dalamnya.

"Persis seperti yang kubayangkan", celetuk Kibum.

Ketika Kibum menunduk hendak menyentuh namja itu, Eunhyuk datang tergopoh menghampiri mereka. Dia sedang panik sambil menyengir garing karena ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun ada di depan!"

Kibum seketika melotot, segera menyerahkan linggis kecil itu ke tangan Jongin dan mengatakan kalau namja itu dihibahkan kepadanya. Kibum minta syarat, jangan hubungan dirinya dengan namja itu kalau Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke ruangan ini. Padahal sebenarnya Kibum suka barangnya, tapi Kibum lebih memilih kehilangan 500.000 dolar dan namja itu dari pada mendapati dirinya dipancung Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau disini!", kata Kyuhyun setelah masuk dan berdiri di depan Kibum. "Sedang berpesta?", tanya Kyuhyun. Nadanya biasa saja di telinga Jongin, tapi menakutkan di telinga yang lainnya.

"Tadi aku mau berpamitan denganmu, tapi aku tak tega karena kau tidur"

"Tak tega ya? Atau sengaja agar aku tak tahu kau pergi kesini?", tanyanya sambil melotot kesana sini. Memelototi Kibum, memelototi Eunhyuk dan juga memelototi Jongin. "Milik siapa ini? Kau beli dari lelang kan?", tunjuknya pada isi kotak.

"Bukan milikku. Ini milik Kai", bela Kibum sambil menyikut Eunhyuk meminta bantuan.

"Iya, milik Kai!", tambah Eunhyuk yang peduli pada Kibum.

"Ini milikmu, Kai?". Jongin bingung harus jujur atau tidak. "Atau milik Kibum?"

"Milik, milikku, Hyung!", jawab Jongin gugup.

"Kau bohong, kan?"

"Tidak", jawan Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tanya kalian", bentak Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Ini punyaku, Hyung", kata Jongin berusaha membela Eunhyuk dan Kibum. "Hadiah. Hadiah dari Shindong hyung. Kan aku ulang tahun", terang Jongin gugup campur takut.

Hawa sekitaran Kyuhyun bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun saja takut, apa lagi Jongin.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Shindong. Awas saja kalau kalian bohong!", ketiganya mengangguk kompak. "Kibum, pulang sekarang!", perintah Kyuhyun.

Kibum segera berpamitan dengan Eunhyuk dan Jongin. Menepuk pundak Eunhyuk lalu menepuk pundak Jongin, setelahnya dia berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hyuk, sekali lagi kau buat pesta dengan barang barang lelang seperti ini, kurobohkan rumahmu!". Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk. "Kau juga, masih kecil jangan mudah terpengaruh oleh manusia sepertinya!", tutur Kyuhyun sambil memberi contoh dengan menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Iya, Hyung", sahut Jongin patuh.

Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum keluar. Setelah namja itu menghilang dari pandangan, hampir seisi ruangan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau takut padanya?". Jongin mengangguk. "Aku juga. Itulah alasannya semua orang tak setuju Kibum menikah dengannya"

"Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung menikah?" Eunhyuk mengiyakan. "Mereka kan sama-sama namja"

"Jaman sekarang sesama jenis sudah boleh menikah". Memang, tapi Jongin belum sanggup menalar kalau Kibum yang paling digilai banyak orang bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya paling dijauhi orang. "Yang terpenting kau dapat barang lelangnya secara gratis. Aku mau lihat juga!"

Eunhyuk menilik isi kotak itu bersama Jongin. Masih didapati namja yang sama dalam kotak itu. Awalnya Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat isinya, tapi detik berikutnya langsung mengalihkan pandang tanda tak suka. Eunhyuk merasa tersaingin oleh namja di kotak itu.

"Aku tak bisa bantu, bawa saja dia pulang"

"Dia ini siapa, Hyung?"

"Dia milikmu. Kibum sudah memberikannya padamu"

"Dia masih hidup kan, Hyung"

"Tentu saja. Dia cuma pura-pura tidur!"

Shindong adalah makelar lelang. Dia tergabung pada sindikat perjual belian manusia. Tapi bukan berarti pekerjaannya itu melanggar hukum. Hanya orang berkebutuhan tertentu yang diperjual belikan. Contohnya orang yang butuh uang untuk bayar hutang, orang yang memang ingin mencari sensasi jadi barang lelang atau sengaja mencari jodoh lewat acara lelang itu. Semua peserta yang jadi barang lelang harus atas kemauan sendiri. Mereka melewati serangkaian tes dan berakhir taken kontrak selama sebulan. Syarat berikutnya barang lelang akan diberikan obat yang efeknya habis setelah seminggu. Obat itu akan membuat penggunanya kehilangan kontrol diri dan apapun yang dilakukannya spontan serta sedikit agresif.

"Bangunkan dia dan segera bawa dia pulang!"

"Tapi, Hyung", protes Jongin.

"Bawa pulang!", usir Eunhyuk. "Sekarang!"

LelanG

Namanya Sehun, umurnya 21 tahun. Itu yang barusan di SMS kan Shindong padanya. Identitas lainnya sesuai dengan perjanjian tak akan diberitahukan pada pemilik barang sebelum habis kontrak sebulan. Kecuali kalau barang lelang sendiri yang memberitahukan jati dirinya. Untuk semingu pertama hubungan antara barang dan pemilik akan berlangsung saling tak tahu. Pemilik boleh melakukan apapun pada barangnya tapi tak boleh melakukan kekerasan, fisik maupun psikis. Kalau barang dan pemilik sedang melakukan hubungan intim, teriak-teriak kesakitannya tidak dihitung dalam tindak kekerasan.

"Namamu Sehun, kau paham?"

"Hm", jawab Sehun.

"Umurmu 21 tahun"

"Hm", jawabnya juga.

Menurut keterangan Shindong, obat yang diberikan pada barang akan membuatnya jadi agresif, mana agresifnya? Dari awal Sehun dibawa Jongin ke apartemennya sampai hampir pagi begini, Sehun cuma duduk di sofanya Jongin. Tidak bicara, tidak bergerak dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak ingin apapun? Makan atau minum begitu?"

"Aku mau tidur"

"Kau tak ingin minum dulu, sedikit saja?"

"Aku mau tidur"

"Ke toilet?"

"Aku mau tidur"

"Ya, ya, baiklah kau boleh tidur"

Jongin menggiring Sehun menuju kamarnya. Dia menyuruh Sehun tidur di ranjangnya dan dia sendiri berniat istirahat di luar kamar. Namun sesaat setelah Sehun dipersilakan tidur, sampai beberapa detik berikutnya dia tak bergerak juga selain duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kau boleh tidur sekarang!"

"Kau juga harus tidur sekarang", balas Sehun.

"Aku tidur di luar"

"Aku juga tidur di luar!"

Jongin menepuk jidatnya. Apa begini efek obat pemberian Shindong pada barang dagangannya? Ini bukan menjadikan orang hilang kesadaran, tapi menjadikan orang hilang kepintaran.

"Kita tidur bersama saja"

Sehun lalu mengangguk. Dia merebah duluan sambil menunggu Jongin. Setelah Jongin merebah Sehun jadi kecewa. Keinginannya tak dipenuhi oleh Jongin. Sehun ingin dipeluk, ingin dihangatkan dan ingin diajak tidur bersama.

Sehun menggeser geser tubuhnya mendekati Jongin. Dia menempelkan tubuhnya di tubuh Jongin, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Dia memurukkan kepalanya di sela leher Jongin, menggerayangkan tangannya dari bahu, leher lalu menelusup ke kedalam kaos Jongin. Sehun meraba-raba dada itu setelahnya.

"Apa perlu meraba rabaiku, Hun?"

"Kau tak merabaiku, jadi aku yang merabaimu"

Jongin kan namja, masa harus dirabai namja juga. Kalau begini terkesan dialah barang lelangnya. Jadi lebih baik kalau dia mengenyahkan tangan Sehun dari dadanya. Usaha pertama mengenyahkan tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menggembalikan tangannya ke dalam kaos Jongin. Usaha kedua, Sehun menambahkan kecupan di leher Jongin. Usaha ketiga, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jongin.

"Hun, kau berat"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tak disentuh"

"Tapi tidak harus kau yang menyentuhku", kata Jongin. "Turun dari tubuhku dan aku akan menyentuhmu!". Sehun menurut. Dia segera turun ke sebelah Jongin. Dia melepas kaosnya, menampakkan dada putih mulusnya kehadapan Jongin. Sehun juga melepas celananya berusaha bertelanjang bulat agar disentuh seluruh tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau telanjang?"

"Kau mau menyentuhku"

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu telanjang juga". Jongin menoleh kelain arah ketika Sehun menurunkan celana dalamnya. Walau mereka punya onderdil sama, Sehun itu tipe tipe namja tak sempurna seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi tiba-tiba Jongin lepas kendali, khilaf lalu setan menguasainya dan memperkosa Sehun layaknya dia tidur dengan yeoja. "Pakai celana dalammu lagi!", perintah Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku batal menyentuhmu kalau kau tak pakai celana dalam"

Sehun menaikkan celana dalamnya lagi menutupi organ terlarangnya. Sehun merebah kembali, masuk dalam selimut dan menunggu sampai Jongin kembali memandangnya.

"Kau sudah pakai celanamu", Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo tidur!"

Sehun mendekat lagi pada Jongin. Menempel juga. Dia meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkan di permukaan dadanya. Awalnya Jongin ragu, tapi Sehun meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa dia tak akan bisa tidur tanpa disentuh. Pelan-pelan Jongin menggeser geser telapak tangannya. Halus. Pelan-pelan juga dia memindah posisi tangannya. Lembuh. Wah kalau begini, Jongin tak akan sungkan lagi merabai Sehun.

"Aku harus panggil kau apa?", tanya Sehun sambil memindahkan tangan Jongin dari dadanya ke area perutnya.

"Kai. Panggil aku Kai"

"Kai!", panggil Sehun mengetes nada panggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Tiduri aku!", pinta Sehun sambil menggeser tangan Jongin dari perut ke bawah lagi.

Oh tidak. Jongin baru bilang bahwa dirinya bukan gay, dan sekarang barang lelang yang dihibahkan padanya dua jam yang lalu itu minta ditidurinya. Barang lelang itu kan namja, coba dia seorang yeoja, Jongin tak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menidurinya. Tapi walau sekarang Jongin berpura-pura tak merasakan apa yang sedang disentuhnya, dia menikmatinya. Dia bukan gay, tapi dia suka tubuhnya Sehun. Ini sulit, Jongin jadi dilema.

To be continue

Baru bermasalah sama provider, trus kena masalah sama jaringan internet siput.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

LELANG

Jongin, Sehun

Maafkan kalau ada typo

Selamat membaca!

Pisang atau Strawberry?

Jongin tak bisa tidur nyenyak mulai pulang dari rumah Eunhyuk sampai hampir siang begini. Dini hari tadi Sehun minta terus dielus oleh Jongin. Awalnya Jongin risih, takut lebih tepatnya. Mengelus sesama namja itu bukan main-main bahayanya. Salah-salah Jongin bisa jadi gay. Memang dia terbiasa mengelus-elus Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka berdua berbeda status dengan Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman Jongin, ibaratnya walau mereka telanjangpun Jongin tak akan tertarik. Beda dengan Sehun. Baru dini hari tadi dia bertemu Sehun, lalu si pucat itu sudah minta dielus-elus dalam keadaan bugil. Bagaimana jiwa Jongin tak shock mendapati situasi yang demikian?

Masih dengan awal risih, canggung dan takut, Jongin menuruti permintaaan Sehun. Dia mengelus mulai dari dada, karena Sehun mendesah-desah tak karuan Jongin jadi makin takut. Jongin memindahkan tangannya ke perut. Disitu Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengeram ganas, Jongin kembali takut. Berikutnya dia ingin mengelus bagian tubuh Sehun yang lebih aman. Tangannya mungkin atau kepalanya, yang penting tidak menimbulkan reaksi seperti sebelumnya.

Belum sempat Jongin memindahkan tangannya, Sehun meraih tangan itu dan menepatkan di selakangannya. Jongin hampir kehabisan nafas saat Sehun menuntunnya untuk mengusap-usap bagian itu. Bukan Jongin tak pernah melakukan pada punyanya sendiri, tapi memegang punya orang lain tentu saja rasanya beda. Kala itu Sehun kembali mendesah dan mengeram, dia juga menggeliat-geliat bak cacing kena garam. Bagian itu yang membuat Jongin panas dingin. Dia sampai merinding dan berakhir lari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi, Jongin merasa lebih relaks. Dia sudah membuang hajat, sudah menyiapkan fisik dan juga mentalnya. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, jadi dia juga harus terbiasa dengan Sehun. Itu mudah, apalagi dia, dua temannya itu dan Sehun punya bentuk fisik yang sama. Berarti bukan hal susah untuk beradaptasi.

Memulai aksi elus-mengelus Sehun lagi, Jongin bisa menguasai diri. Dia sanggup berimprofisasi layaknya menyentuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mengelus dada Sehun, menikmati kulit bertekstur lembut itu tanpa beban. Mengelus perutnya, pahanya, betisnya, kaki, tangan, semuanya dan menyisakan bagian selangkangan. Dalam situasi elus-mengelus itu, Jongin sampai 4x bolak balok kamar mandi. Ternyata tubuh Sehun lumayan ampuh untuk membuat Jongin 2x lipat lebih cepat panas.

Teet Teet

Teet Teet

Itu bel apartemen Jongin. Jongin baru selesai mandi saat bel itu berbunyi. Masih sambil menggosok gosok rambut basahnya, Jongin membukakan pintu.

"Kibum hyung, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mencarimulah", jawab Kibum to the point. "Eunhyuk yang memberikan alamatmu"

Kibum menerobos masuk ke apartemen Jongin. Dia sepertinya buru-buru. Jongin yang tak tahu maksud kedatangan Kibum cuma ikut saja kemana seniornya itu melangkah.

"Mana barang kemarin?"

Jongin bingung sejenak, namun kemudian ingat soal Sehun. Sehun sih kenapa mau-maunya di lelang, kan sekarang dia tidak dimanusiakan. Dia disebut barang.

"Sehun ya?"

"Oh, namanya Sehun?" Kibum terus berjalan ke kamar tidur Jongin. "Aku mau pinjam dia sebentar. Dua ronde lah", kata Kibum dengan entengnya.

Memang ya, senior Jongin semuanya mesum. Jangan-jangan acara lelang seperti tadi malam itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Kibum pasti sering membeli barang-barang seperti Sehun itu.

"Tiga ronde", ralat Kibum sambil membuka pintu kamar Jongin. "Ck, kau sudah memakainya?", tanya Kibum sebal setelah melihat Sehun bugil di atas ranjang Jongin. Sehun masih tidur tanpa baju seperti semalam, tapi Kibum tak lihat kalau Sehun masih pakai celana dalam. "Harusnya kau tunggu aku dulu. Kalau aku sudah pakai, baru kau"

"Aku cuma…"

"Ahhhh sia sia aku datang kemari", sesal Kibum. "Aku tak suka pakai bekasmu"

Kata-katanya Kibum kejam sekali. Sehun benar-benar dianggap barang. Iya memang dia dilelang, tapi kan dia masih manusia.

Mendengar berisik di sekitarnya Sehun mulai terganggu tidurnya. Dia membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya membuka mata penuh. Sehun melihat ke sekeliling lalu menemukan Jongin dan Kibum disitu. Sehun berusaha tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"Kenapa dia masih bersih?", tanya Kibum setelah melihat tak ada bekas-bekas apapun di permukaan tubuh Sehun. "Kau tak bisa memakainya dengan benar ya?", tanya Kibum disambung decakan remeh darinya.

"Bukan begitu, Hyung. Aku memang tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dia cuma minta dielus semalaman, ya aku elus saja. Tapi sumpah aku tak melakukan lebih dari itu". Karena Jongin tak ingin jadi gay. Lagi pula dia takut dengan Kibum. Sehun kan miliknya Kibum walau katanya sudah diberikan pada Jongin. 500.000 dolar, masa akan diberikan cuma-cuma.

Kibum mengangguk percaya dengan Jongin. Dia tahu Jongin baru ikut ke pesta sekali jadi kemungkinan Jongin belum paham soal pakai memakai barang lelang. Kibum akan merasakannya dulu, setelah puas baru diberikan pada Jongin. Dia melepas tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Begitu juga dengan jaketnya yang diserahkan Jongin. Terakhir Kibum melepas sepatunya.

"Aku akan pakai dia. Tiga ronde. Nanti sisanya untukmu", kata Kibum semangat.

Maksudnya memakai, Kibum mau meniduri Sehun?

"Kau mau menidurinya, Hyung?", tanya Jongin agaknya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mengotori ranjangmu. Akan kumainkan dia di kamar mandi", jawab Kibum masih sama semangatnya. "Hi, namamu Sehun?", tanya Kibum sudah beralih fokus pada Sehun. "Kau mau mandi dengaku? Nanti akan ku gosokan seluruh badanmu"

Jongin kelabakan saat Sehun mengangguki tawaran Kibum. Seolah diajak ke tempat wisata, Sehun jadi bersemangat. Dia segera bangun dan menghampiri Kibum. Kibum segera memeluk tubuh setengah bugil Sehun dan menyematkan ciuman kecil di atas bibirnya. Jongin kesal. Jongin ingin protes, jelas dia takut, tapi kalau tidak protes Sehun pasti dihabisi Kibum.

"Badanmu lengket, kau memang perlu mandi", kata Kibum sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun.

"Aku mau mandi", tutur Sehun.

"Iya, aku akan bantu. Aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu". Sehun menggeleng dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku mau mandi", tutur Sehun lagi.

"Kau mandi denganku. Akan ku gosok seluruh badanmu", ralat Kibum yang diangguki Sehun dengan cepat. "Mana yang harus digosok duluan?"

"Disini!", Sehun menunjuk dada kirinya. "Disini!", lalu menunjuk dalam pusarnya.

Kibum tak memperhatikan dimana Sehun menunjuk. Dia fokus kearea lain. Kibum menggerayang di pinggang Sehun, ke pinggul lalu ke belakang bagian bokong Sehun. Dia meremat kedua bongkahan itu membuat Sehun mendengus sambil menyurukkan mukanya ke bahu Kibum.

"Disini boleh kugosok?", tanya Kibum sambil memperagakan adegan gosok dan remat bokong Sehun. Sehun mengangguk angguk di bahu Kibum.

"Aku mau mandi", kata Sehun tak sabar.

"Ayo!"

Jongin muram melihat adegan merayu Kibum di depan matanya. Jongin iri kenapa bisa Kibum melakukan itu dengan mudah sedangkan dia sendiri tak bisa?

"Hyung!", panggil Jongin sebelum Kibum memasukkan Sehun dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar. Aku janji cuma tiga ronde, selebihnya untukmu!", kata Kibum sambil mendorong Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"Tapi, Hyung…"

Blakkk

Pintunya ditutup.

Sehun benar-benar akan dihabisi Kibum. Bahasa lelangnya, Kibum akan memakai Sehun. Jongin tak rela. Tahu begini dia tak segan segan meniduri Sehun semalam. Seandainya diberi kesempatan, Jongin akan berusaha memuaskan Sehun. Bukan cuma itu, dia akan menghidupi Sehun sampai kontraknya habis. Dan berjanji tak akan pernah mengecewakan Sehun selama jadi barangnya. Ah, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

Jongin sedang dalam mode menyesal. Dia sampai tak kuat untuk berjalan ke ranjang. Baru saja dia duduk, dia merasakan ada getaran dari jaket Kibum. Dengan malas Jongin menggeledah jaket itu. Dia menemukan handphone Kibum dengan panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun, itu nama orang yang sedang meneleponnya. Jongin ingat, Kyuhyun kan istrinya Kibum. Dan Kibum takut dengan istrinya itu. Jadi kemungkinan ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari jamahan Kibum.

"Hyung…. Hyung….", teriak Jongin dari luar kamar mandi. Jongin semangat untuk mengambil kesempatan keduanya. "Kibum hyung!", teriak Jongin sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu.

"Apa?", sahut Kibum dari dalam.

"Kyuhyun hyung menelepon!", teriak Jongin lagi.

Tak ada tanggapan setelah itu, namun kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka secara kasar. Jongin sampai kaget, tapi syukurlah itu Kibum. Kibum masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya, berarti dia belum sampai bagian masuk memasuki Sehun.

"Sial, belum apa-apa juga", gerutu Kibum.

Kibum segera meraih handphone yang disodorkan Jongin dan mulai bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dalam perjalanan", katanya setelah beberapa detik bicara. "Eunhyuk absent hari ini, jadi aku berangkat sendirian", terang Kibum jelas-jelas bohong. "Kau dimana? Masih di rumah?", tanya Kibum lagi. "Baiklah aku akan putar balik. Aku mencintamu!" Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kecupan kecil jarak jauh.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Haaahhhh!", Kibum mendesah lesu. "Mungkin bukan rejekiku. Kau pakai sajalah", kata Kibum pasrah. "Oh ya, kalau ada Kyuhyun jangan bicarakan hal-hal seperti ini di depannya"

"Pasti, Hyung", jawab Jongin mantap. Dia senang Kibum kembali menyerahkan Sehun padanya.

"Nanti kuajari kau cara memainkannya. Sekarang kau pakai sebisamu dulu", kata Kibum sambil mengambil kembali barang-barangnya. "Aku pulang sekarang!", pamitnya.

Jongin mengantarkan Kibum sampai pintu. Dan setelah seniornya itu jauh, Jongin bisa mengehela nafas lega. Seperti saran Kibum, dia mau memakai Sehun sekarang. Sebisanya saja, yang penting digunakan daripada mubadzir.

LelanG

"Kai!"

"Eh, Baekhyun", sahut Jongin grogi.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?", tanya Baekhyun memicingkan mata, curiga.

"Sudah. Baru saja selesai, makanya aku bisa belanja untuk makan malamku nanti"

Setelah main sebisanya tanpa ada adegan masuk memasuki, Jongin dan Sehun kelaparan. Mereka mau makan, tapi Jongin cuma punya ramyeon instan. Itupun cuma dua bungkus, makanya sekarang Jongin belanja untuk membuat makan malam yang lebih enak. Kan Jongin sudah berjanji akan merawat Sehun dengan baik. Dimulai dengan memberi makan yang cukup untuk Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu, tapi kau kan tak bisa memasak"

"Kau menyindirku?", tanya Baekhyun waspada.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Baek", sangkal Jongin. "Aku ingin menawarkan makan malam padamu, tapi karena aku dan kau sama-sama tak bisa memasak, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Kyungsoo"

"Tidak usah. Kalau kau mau menawarkan makan malam padaku, kita beli saja", tolak Baekhyun. Dia menghindari Kyungsoo. Diajak Jongin dinner kalau bersama Kyungsoo nanti suasana jadi tidak romantis. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun tak mau berbagi lagi dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak"

Tadinya Jongin basa basi. Cuma untuk pengalih masalah, tapi mana tahu kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyanggupi ajakan makan malamnya. Sekarang Jongin harus meninggalkan Sehun lebih lama, karena tidak mungkin dia kembali dulu hanya untuk berpamitan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun pasti akan mengikutinya, dan akan jadi gawat kalau dia tahu ada Sehun di rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita selesaikan belanja lalu pergi ke tempat makan itu"

"Nanti keburu penuh. Belanjanya besok saja!"

Duh, Sehun makan apa kalau dia tak jadi belanja?

Baekhyun membantu mengembalikan semua belanjaan yang sudah diambil Jongin. Dia kemudian menarik Jongin untuk segera keluar dari supermarket. Baekhyun memberhentikan Taxi lalu menggiring Jongin masuk dan segera mengkode supirnya untuk melaju ke restoran yang di katakan Baekhyun.

"Restorannya sepi, Baek", celetuk Jongin sesaat mereka turun dari taxi.

"Tidak sepi, tapi pengunjungnya memang tak mau berisik"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ini semacam lesehan. Ada bilik-bilik kecil berdinding tanggung di hamparan tanah restoran itu. Lampunya temaran, redup bahkan untuk berjalanpun harus hati-hati. Jongin saja heran kenapa bisa ada restoran seperti ini. Diudara terbuka, dan penerangan minim, bagaimana cara mereka makan nanti?

"Disini dingin, Baek"

"Di dalam sana nanti tidak dingin" Baekhyun teringat perkataan Jongin kemarin, kalau dingin dia bisa berbagi pelukan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau ikut saja!"

Baekhyun memesan sebuah bilik paling ujung. Dia juga memesan makanan dan minuman untuk berdua dengan Jongin. Baekhyun menarik Jongin ke bilik itu dan menunggu sampai pesanan mereka tiba.

Lima belas menit berikutnya makanan mereka diantarkan. Lalu mereka mulai makan.

"Kubilang juga apa, Baek. Makanan saja tak kelihatan", gerutu Jongin. "Disini gelap, dingin juga"

"Memang seperti ini suasanan di restoran ini", tutur Baekhyun sambil mendekat pada Jongin.

"Kita pulang saja kalau begitu"

"Susah susah kubawa kemari kau mau pulang seenaknya", kata Baekhyun sewot. "Setidaknya habiskan makannya dulu!"

"Tapi disini dingin. Kita makan sambil berpelukan ya!", pinta Jongin langsung menarik Baekhyun duduk dihadapannya. "Begini jadi sedikit hangat"

"Ah, kau ini!", protes Bakhyun. Dia berusaha berontak di pelukan Jongin, tapi berontaknya cuma pura-pura. Ujung ujungnya Baekhyun pura-pura kalah. "Bilang saja kau cari kesempatan memelukku, kan?"

"Udaranya memang dingin. Sore-sore begini makan ditempat terbuka, lain kali kita makan di restoran lain", usul Jongin sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Jongin bukan mau modus, tapi di restoran yang mereka tempati memang dingin. Baekhyun tidak salah pilih tempat, Jongin saja yang tak terbiasa dengan suasana restoran yang seperti ini.

"Kau saja lah yang makan. Aku tidak nabsu lagi"

"Jangan begitu, kita sudah terlanjur memesannya. Sayang sekali kalau harus dibuang"

Jongin mengabaikan Baekhyun. Karena masih merasa dingin walau sudah menempel erat pada Baekhyun, dia spontan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kaos dan menggosok gosokkan tangannya ke permukaan kulit perut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Baekhyun. "Geli, Kai!", protesnya sambil berusaha menarik tangan Jongin keluar.

"Perutmu hangat, Baek", dalih Jongin.

Eh, Jongin jadi teringat peristiwa dini hari tadi. Dia mengelus perut Sehun, si empunya perut mengerang aneh. Kalau dia mengelus perut Baekhyun apa reaksinya sama ya? Jongin mencobanya, dia mengelus naik turun perut itu tapi dia tak mendapati reaksi sama seperti Sehun. Baekhyun cuma menggeliat geliat sambil bilang geli. Mungkin Jongin perlu mencoba di bagian dada. Dia menaikkan tangannya ke dada dan mengelusnya juga, dan bukan erangan yang dia dapat tapi desisan yang sama anehnya dengan erangan Sehun.

"Kaiiii", eram Baekhyun dengan nada marah.

"Maaf, Baek!", katanya tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan. Mukanya tampak keras, sepertinya marah. Jongin sudah ingin minta maaf lagi tapi sudah keduluan dua lengan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk mencekik Jongin, tapi berniat untuk menghangatkan temannya itu.

"Kau memelukku karena kedinginan kan?", Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begini masih dingin?"

"Kalau kau mau menempel padaku, pasti akan lebih hangat"

Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Dia menarik Baekhyun sampai naik ke atas pangkuannya dan melekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Sudah lumayan hangat" Jongin mendusalkan mukanya di lekukan leher Baekhyun. Disitu Jongin juga menemukan kehangatan. "Baek, ayo ciuman!", ajak Jongin sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Biasanya kau tak tanya dulu, langsung cium seenakmu"

"Justru karena itu kau selalu marah padaku. Katamu aku tak boleh seenaknya menempelkan bibir jelekku padamu"

"Walau kularang kau tetap melakukannya kan". Baekhyun membenahi duduknya di pangkuan Jongin. Dia melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke belakang tubuh Jongin. Jongin sendiri mengalihkan sebelah tangannya ke bokong Baekhyun, supaya tidak merosot."Seluruh wajahku sampai bau bibirmu"

"Suasana disini sepi, lampunya redup dan udara juga dingin. Kita sudah berpelukan, tapi belum komplit kalau tanpa ciuman", kata Jongin modus. Dia sedang melakukan pemanasan kecil sebelum nantinya melakukannya dengan piawai pada tubuh Sehun. "Cium ya, Baek!", pinta Jongin.

"Tidak mau", tolak Baekhyun.

"Ayolah!"

"Aku tak sudi"

Jongin menarik mukanya dari leher Baekhyun. Jongin kan sudah terbiasa menciumi Baekhyun tanpa ijin, mungkin harus seperti itu juga agar Baekhyun setuju. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, lalu menariknya dengan cepat.

"Belum terasa, Baek. Sekali lagi ya!", Baekhyun merengut, tapi tak menolak ketika sekali lagi Jongin menciumnya. "Baek, kapan-kapan kalau orang tuamu sedang pergi, undang aku kerumahmu ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemanimu lah. Aku tak tega membiarkan kau sendirian di rumah malam hari, aku akan menamanimu tidur"

"Mau modus, kan?", tanya Baekhyun jijik.

"Itu kau tahu", jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum garing. "Ayo ciuman sepuasnya sebelum kita pulang!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah, separah dia menyerahkan diri untuk dimodusi Jongin.

LelanG

Setelah Baekhyun, sekarang Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah pulang tadinya. Dia membelikan makan malam untuk Sehun, tapi Sehun masih merasa lapar. Alhasil Jongin keluar lagi untuk membeli makanan di tempat sama. Dua blok saja dari area apartemen Jongin. Saat berjalan ke food court itulah dia bertemu Kyungoo. Kyungsoo berencana mampir, tapi karena jelas tak mungkin mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun, dia sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa jaket, Kyung?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Berberapa hari ini sangat dingin, jangan sembarangan keluar rumah tanpa pakaian tebal", tutur Jongin.

Jongin selalu seperti ini kalau di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia perhatian pada keduanya. Dia sayang pada mereka. Jongin berhutang banyak pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hal kecil saja, seperti ketika Kyungsoo memasak, dia tak pernah lupa menyisihkan makanannya untuk Jongin. Demikian juga ketika kelas mereka dapat tugas dari dosen, Baekhyun selalu membuat dua pekerjaan. Dia tahu Jongin sering lupa dengan tugasnya, jadi kalau saat itu tiba satu hasil kerjanya akan diberikan pada Jongin. Itulah salah satu alasan Jongin menyayangi keduanya.

"Tadinya kan aku ingin ke rumahmu. Mana ku tahu kalau kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan". Jongin meminta maaf. Dia menggandeng Kyungsoo, menyatukan jari jemarinya dengan milik temannya itu. "Aku cuma mau memberitahukan kalau tugas kita sudah selesai"

"Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, kau selalu baik padaku, Kyung", kata Jongin sambil membawa Kyungsoo melangkah. "Terima kasih ya!"

"Tidak masalah"

Sekali lagi Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke trotoar dan berdiri berhadapan di tepian jalan itu. Jongin memegangi kedua tangan Kyungsoo, merematnya pelan sambil mengayunkan naik turun.

Kyungsoo memang diam tapi dia antusias dengan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan setelahnya. Menurut yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat, scene seperti ini adalah awalan dari sepasang kekasih untuk berciuman. Kalau Jongin tak menciumnya paling tidak dia akan dapat pelukan darinya. Kyungsoo yakin itu dan dia memang berharap seperti itu akan terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo!", tutur Jongin sambil mencium kedua punggung tangan Jongin. Ini hal biasa, sudah berulang kali Jongin mencium punggung tangannya, juga tangan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih", ulangnya.

Tautan tangan mereka sengaja dilepaskan karena tangan Jongin berpindah ke kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebaknya, dia akan dapat ciuman di keningnya. Hal biasa juga yang Kyungsoo sering dapatkan dari Jongin, tapi dari hal yang biasa itu Kyungsoo sudah merasa sangat senang. Seperti yang Kyungsoo yakini, Jongin membawa mukanya mendekat, mendekat lagi hingga nafas hangat keduanya saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Jongin sudah dekat, tapi dekatnya bibir Jongin bukan sejajar dengan kening Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo, dan setelah sepersekian detik kedua bibir itu menempel.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Dia tak menyangka akan dapat perlakuan demikian dari Jongin. Bukan kening atau pipingya yang dicium Jongin, tapi bibirnya. Seumur-umur ini kali pertama dia merasakan yang namanya berciuman. Kyungsoo jadi malu, dia sampai kesulitan menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kyungsoo memang mudah tahkluk, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi. Tapi sepertinya hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya begitu.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyum.

"Ucapan terima kasih, Kyung. Biasanya juga begitu kan?" Biasanya memang ada ciuman disela sela ucapan terima kasih Jongin, tapi tidak di bibir. "Kau tak mau kucium ya? Kau jahat sekali"

"Bukan begitu, Kai", ralat Kyungsoo cepat. "Kan ini di tempat umum", dalih Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengcopy alasan Baekhyun. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciummu di tempat umum? Kau lihat sekeliling, tak ada yang protes kan?"

Di sekitar situ banyak orang. Yang lalu lalang di sebelah meraka juga banyak tapi tak seorangun menghiraukan mereka. Lagi pula apa salahnya berciuman? Tidak ada hukum yang melarang orang beciuman, di sembarang tempat sekalipun. Mungkin kalau berhubungan intim di tempat umum baru ada hukumnya. Mereka kan tak melakukan itu.

"Iya, tapi aku malu", kata Kyungsoo jujur.

"Jangan malu sekarang, malunya nanti saja. Aku kan belum selesai"

Sekali lagi Jongin mengulang ciuman tadi. Setelah melepas ciumannya, dia kemudian merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia merapatkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya, mempersilakan Kyungsoo merasakan detakan jantungnya yang cepat dan keras.

"Kau tahu, Kyung", kata Jongin sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "Malam ini aku bahagia sekali" Kyungsoo juga bahagia. Walau tak mempunyai status lebih dari teman, dia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Jongin. Tak masalah ada atau tidak hubungan diantara mereka, asalkan itu Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap bahagia. "Aku jadi tak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi sayangnya hari kenapa cepat sekali jadi malam. Kau pasti harus pulang, kalau tidak, orang tuamu akan datang padaku dan menuduhku menculikmu. Padahal aku ingin sekali menculikmu, menyembunyikanmu di kamarku, di sudut paling dalam dari apartemenku"

Ini namanya menggombal, dan Jongin sudah mendapatkan jalan untuk mengusir Kyungsoo dari hadapannya. Bukan dia berpura-pura bahagia atau tak mau berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin harus ingat Sehun menunggunya di rumah. Dia memang merayu Kyungsoo, dia melakukan adegan setengah panas dengan Kyungsoo itu bukan tanpa alasan. Seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, Jongin sedang pemanasan.

Itu alasan lain Jongin menyayangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka mudah dimodusi termasuk untuk urusan pemasanan barusan. Jongin bahagia, setelah praktik kecil kecilan dengan Baekhyun, sekarang dengan Kyungsoo dan sebentar lagi dengan Sehun. Kalau sudah pemanaan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, untuk urusan menghadapi Sehun kan jadi lebih mudah.

Jalan-jalan dan ngobrol sudah berlangsung satu jam, sudah waktunya mempersilakan Kyungsoo pulang.

"Kyung!", Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. "Kalau suatu saat kau ada rencana kabur dari rumah, hubungi aku ya. Aku siap menampungmu" Kyungsoo cemberut tapi Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku berani membawamu ke rumahku tanpa restu orang tuamu"

"Jangan menggombal" Kyungsoo cemberut lagi tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menggombal lagi kali ini. Akan kuantar kau pulang, tapi berikan aku ciuman sekali lagi"

"Aku akan pulang naik Taxi", Jongin menghela nafas kecewa. "Tapi untuk ciuman, aku tidak keberatan"

"Benarkah?", tanya Jongin kembali sumringah. "Ayo kuantar kau cari Taxi. Aku tidak sabar menunggu berciuman denganmu lagi!"

LelanG

Ketiga Jongin pulang, Sehun segera melepas bajunya. Dia memereteli kancing kemejanya satu persatu di depan Jongin. Dia juga melempar kain itu ke sembarang arah. Sehun berpindah ke celananya, melepas tautan kancing di bawah pusarnya lalu menarik turun zipper celana itu. dia menurunkan celananya, mengeluarkan kaki dari dalamnya dan melemparkan juga kain celana itu.

"Hun, kenapa kau mau telanjang lagi?", tanya Jongin sekalian menghentikan Sehun yang hendak menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Kau akan menyentuhku kan?"

Soal sentuhan, apa Sehun harus terus disentuh sepanjang hari? Bukannya tadi siang dia sudah menyentuh Sehun sampai puas?

"Yaaa, nanti Hun", dalih Jongin. "Katanya kau masih lapar. Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Jadi kau pakai bajumu dulu, lalu kutemani kau makan"

"Kau akan menyentuhku kan?"

"Iya iya, tapi nanti", dalih Jongin lagi.

Tadi dia sudah pemanasan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa siap kalau akan melakukan hal-hal lebih ekstrim dengan Sehun, tapi sampai di depan Sehun nyalinya menciut. Ternyata berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Sehun bukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia lebih agresif dan blak blakan. Baru bertemu sudah beniat telanjang dan minta di elus, lalu dia juga minta ditiduri. Atau mungkin itu bagian dari pengaruh obat dari panitian lelang ya?

"Kalau aku tak makan, kau akan menyentuhku kan?"

"Kau harus makan, kalau kau tak makan aku tak akan menyentuhmu" Sehun mengangguk. "Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu dan lalu makan dulu"

Sehun bergeming padahal Jongin mau ke dapur untuk mengambil piring. Sehun tak mau memakai bajunya, itu yang membuat Jongin urung meninggalkan tempat.

"Kalau kau tak pakai baju dan makan, aku tak akan menyentuhmu"

"Aku yang akan menyentuhmu". Jongin menghela nafas keras. Tidak mungkin dia sudi disentuh Sehun. Sentuh menyentuh itu harusnya jadi bagiannya. "Aku tak mau pakai baju. Aku akan menyentuhmu!"

"Kau tak perlu menyentuhku, aku yang akan menyentuhmu. Mengerti?"

"Jangan suruh aku pakai baju"

"Tapi udara sedang dingin, Hun. Nanti kau masuk angin"

Repot kalau begini. Sentuh menyentuh saja jadi kendala. Jongin masih sedikit ragu kalau harus menyentuh Sehun. Dia memang sudah mencobanya dari dini hari tadi, tapi tidak berhasil berjalan mulus. Tadi siang saat Kibum meninggalkan Sehun merintih rintih di kamar mandi, Jongin memang menolongnya. Dia menyentuh Sehun, dia melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan, tapi tidak mendapati kesenangan sama seperti yang Sehun lolongkan. Iya tangan Jongin yang dipakai tapi Sehun yang menjalankan. Jongin cuma memejamkan mata sambil menahan ketahanan tubuhnya yang seketika jadi panas dingin.

"Nanti kau menyentuhku kan? Aku tidak akan kedinginan", dalih Sehun. "Nanti kau meniduriku kan? Aku tidak akan masuk angin"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini cobaan lebih berat menghadangnya. Jongin masih merasa dirinya bukan gay, jadi susah baginya untuk mengikuti irama Sehun. Dia mencoba relaks, tapi belum mampu. Dia berusaha familiar dengan tubuh Sehun, tetap saja tubuh Sehun itu asing. Dia bukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, itulah kenapa Jongin ragu menyentuh Sehun.

Mungkin seseorang bisa memberinya petunjuk soal ini.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang kau makan dulu"

Jongin memungut baju dan celana Sehun. Dia juga menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun didudukkan Jongin di sofa, dan disuruh menunggu. Baju disampirkan di sebelah Sehun, lalu Jongin melenggang masuk dapur. Dia menata makanan diatas piring, mengambilkan segelas air dan membawanya dengan nampan pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?", Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

Setelah masuk kamar, Jongin merogoh handphone dari saku celananya. Dia berencana minta saran dari Eunhyuk, bagaimana caranya bisa relaks menghadapi barang lelang yang mood senggamanya tinggi? Bagaimanan cara memulai hubungan dengan mahkluk macam Sehun? Jongin pernah lihat video hubungan intim namja dengan namja, tapi praktek permulaannya Jongin tetap tidak tahu. Yang di video itu kan memang sudah profesional tentu saja mudah bagi mereka memuaskan satu sama lain. Kalau Jongin, sekalipun belum pernah melakukannya, maka dari itu dia butuh saran.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Hyung, aku ada masalah dengan Sehun", tutur Jongin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan orang kenapa meneleponku?"

"Ya aku minta saran darimu"

"Beritahu siapa itu Sehun, besok akan kuhajar dia untukmu", kata Eunhyuk seenak jidatnya.

"Bukan masalah yang seperti itu, Hyung" Jongin senewen menghadapi Eunhyuk. "Ini Sehun, yang diberikan Kibum hyung padaku itu". Eunhyuk belum menyahuti, agaknya dia tak tahu. "Yang dari Shidong hyung!", terang Jongin lagi.

"Oh, barang lelang itu", sahut Eunhyuk mengerti. Sekali lagi, Sehun tidak diorangkan. Dia dilelang dan sekarang tittle barang sudah melekat padanya. "Kenapa? Dia tak mau kau tiduri?". Justru sebaliknya. "Tadi siang Kibum ke rumahmu kan? Dia tidak memberimu contoh untuk menggunakan barang lelangnya?"

"Iya Kibum hyung datang",

Dari seberang terdengar seseorang memanggil Eunhyuk. 'Hyuk, Kau mau yang rasa pisang atau strawberry?'. Eunhyuk menghentikan penjelasan Jongin untuk bicara sejenak dengan seseorang itu. 'Yang pisang dulu, rasa strawberrynya untuk yang terakhir saja'. Seingat Jongin Eunhyuk benci pisang, kenapa sekarang mau makan pisang? Lalu Jongin baru mengerti saat Eunhyuk bicara lagi. 'Pakai yang bergerigi halus saja. Pantatku masih sakit dan belum bisa duduk karena kemarin kau pakai yang bergerigi kasar'

"Kau bersama siapa, Hyung?", tanya Jongin. Dia jadi tidak enak mengganggu Eunhyuk yang telah bersiap siap tidur dengan seseorang tadi.

"Hankyung", jawab Eunhyuk santai. "Dia bilang lebih enak tidur denganku dari pada Heechul. Makanya kutawarkan dia menginap semalam lagi disini"

"Oh", sahut Jongin pura-pura tak terkejut. Sejujurnya Jongin sudah mengelus dada sedari tadi.

"Kau mau minta saran apa tadi?"

"Aku akan menganggumu, Hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hankyung masih memasang pengaman", terang Eunhyuk. "Yah, kenapa kau beli merek itu? Merek itu tipis dan mudah robek", marah Eunhyuk yang tujuannya untuk Hankyung. Hankyung berdalih sejenak yang membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya mendengus. "Tapi aku mau kau pakai doble!" dan Hankyung mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk kembali menfokuskan pembicaraan dengan Jongin. Dia menunggu Jongin menceritakan masalahnya lalu menanggapi semampunya.

"Jadi kau dan Kibum sama-sama belum memakainya? Kalau kata Shindong, obat itu bertahan sampai seminggu, lalu hilang dengan sendirinya. Kalau dia terus telanjang dan ingin kau sentuh, itu wajar, itu sudah bagian dari reaksi obat. Kalau dia minta kau tiduri, tiduri saja"

"Masalahnya kan sudah ku cerikan padamu, Hyung"

"Ya ya ya, kau belum bisa", tutur Eunhyuk sedikit prihatin. "Kalau kau mau kesini sekarang, kau bisa belajar dariku dan Hankyung. Bawa barangnya sekalian agar kau bisa praktek. Aku akan menunggumu" Hankyung protes, dia bilang tak sudi menunggu. Dia tak bisa tahan berlama-lama saling telanjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hankyung bisa gila. "Tawaran yang barusan kucabut. Aku punya video untuk pemula, kalau kau mau belajar secara otodidak"

"Boleh", Jongin setuju.

"Kau punya lubricant?", tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Untuk apa, Hyung?"

"Bilang saja kau tak punya"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau tanyakan tadi, Hyung"

"Kalau begitu jangan pakai barang itu malam ini" Jongin kecewa, tadi dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk melarangnya itu ada alasannya. "Kau tak punya lube berarti tak punya pengaman juga", tebak Eunhyuk. "Hubungan anal itu berbahaya bagi kedua belah pihak, kalau tak siap kalian berdua akan celaka. Bisa jadi ketularan penyakit, lalu lecet dan berdarah juga. Ada kemungkinan punyamu bisa patah"

"Yang benar, Hyung?", tanya Jongin kaget. Pusaka Jongin patah? Demi Tuhan itu berita paling menakutkan di muka bumi ini. Hal ternikmat adalah ketika pusakanya itu memanas, mendapatkan servis yang tepat lalu memberikan reaksi sempurna. Kalau sampai patah, patah juga garis keturunan Jongin nanti. Jongin tak sudi itu terjadi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?", tanyanya lebih khawatir lagi.

"Temui aku besok di kelas dance. Aku akan berikan lube dan pengaman untukmu. Sekalian video pembelajaran pemulanya".

Hangkyung mengganggu lagi, dia menyuruh Eunhyuk mematikan telepon dan segera memulai petualangan mereka. Ketika Eunhyuk belum merespon permintaan Hankyung, telepon itu direbutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau kan bisa menelepon besok lagi", bentak Hankyung di telepon. "Shit, ini sakit sekali!", euhnya sambil mendesis pelan.

"Maaf Hyung. Aku cuma butuh saran"

"Aku tahu. Kau pemula kan? Jangan masukkan bendamu hari ini kalau kau belum siap. Coba dengan jarimu dulu"

"Dengan jari?"

"Aissshhh, jangan tanya lagi. Kau mengganggu saja", kata Hankyung kasar. "Hyuk, jangan main-main denganku. Lebih lebar sedikit!", teriak Hankyung ke sasaran lain. "Heh, siapa namamu?", tanya Hankyung kembali bicara dengan Jongin.

"Kai"

"Kai", ulang Hankyung. "Jangan percaya perkataan terakhir Eunhyuk tadi. Aku jadi seme sejak lahir, melakukan hubungan anal sudah sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu. Mau secara kasar atau halus, punyamu tak akan patah. Tapi soal lube dan pengaman itu aku setuju, jangan main sekarang kalau kau tak punya dua benda itu"

"Terima kasih, Hyung"

"Ssssstttt", desis Hankyung. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya mendesis, sepertinya itu perbuatan Eunhyuk. "Naik lagi, naik lagi, Hyuk!", abanya pada Eunhyuk. Tuh kan memang karena Eunhyuk. "Heh, siapa tadi namamu? Kai ya? Kau tahu Heechul kan?", tanya Hankyung sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang.

"Iya, tapi tidak kenal akrab"

"Bagus. Besok akan kuajari kau memulai hubungan seperti ini". Maksudnya Hankyung ingin agar Jongin tak bicara apapun soal dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Salah salah Heechul dengar dan cinderella itu akan mengamuk. "God Dammit, Eunhyuk. Kau benar-benar sialan. Turun lagi, Hyuk! Begitu. Begitu lagi. Ya, kau benar. Huffffff!", dirty talk Hankyung makin lama makin membuat Jongin merinding. "Aku dan Eunhyuk sibuk!", kata Hankyung diikuti lenguhan aneh dari Eunhyuk.

Telepon mati, dimatikan dari pihak Hankyung.

LelanG

Jongin sedang apes. Niatannya menelepon Eunhyuk untuk meminta saran, dia malah jadi ketakutan. Walapun Hankyung bilang kejadian benda patah itu tak ada, Jongin masih takut. Dia juga mendengar suara-suara yang mengerikan dari pasangan Eunhyuk dan Hankyung yang sedang memadu kasih. Mengerikan tapi terdengar nikmat, nikmat tapi membuat bulu kuduk Jongin merinding. Ah, lupakan kejadian barusan. Lebih baik dia mengikuti saran Hankyung tadi. Gunakan jarinya. Karena jari ada tulangnya, kemungkinan patah saat digunakan sangat kecil.

"Kau tak makan semuanya?", tanya Jongin saat kembali menemui Sehun.

"Aku sudah makan. Aku mau kau menyentuhku"

Yang penting Sehun makan, walau tak habis, kemudian dia dapat sentuhan dari Jongin. Percaya tidak percaya Sehun terus merasa kepanasan. Badannya terasa geli, kadang juga terasa gatal. Tulang-tulangnya ngilu, matanya berat dan mulutnya terasa ingin terus berteriak. Jongin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, apa yang dipikirkannya tak bisa dilakukan dan diucapkan Sehun. Satu satunya hal yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini adalah ditiduri Jongin. Hanya itu.

Masih dengan setengah telanjang Sehun mengiring Jongin ke kamar. Meninggalkan bekas makanan serta bajunya di sofa depan begitu saja. Sehun jalan duluan ke ranjang, naik ke tempat tidur dan telentang disitu.

"Kai, sentuh aku!", pintanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Agaknya Sehun tidak punya kata-kata lain selain 'sentuh aku' dan 'tiduri aku'. Apa memang obat pemberian Shindong dirancang untuk mengatakan itu juga?

Jongin ikut naik ke ranjangnya. Hati-hati sekali dia mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun. Duduk disebelahnya kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Relaks, tenang, usahakan seperti pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tak melepas bajumu?", tanya Sehun. Melihat Jongin menggeleng seketika dia bangun dan duduk di depan Jongin. "Kau tak melepas bajumu?", tanyanya ulang. Seperti robot yang programnya rusak, Sehun mengucap kalimat yang terus diulang ulang.

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya, alih-alih mencium bibir Jongin, dia melahap rahang kanan Jongin. Sehun menghisap kulit di rahang Jongin, menjilatnya sampai basah kemudian mengecup-ngecupnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Hun", tolak Jongin sambil mendorong dada Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Maaf maaf!", kata Jongin sambil mengeyahkan tangannya.

"Kau tak melakukannya padaku?"

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, tapi tidak ada menghisap-hisap seperti itu. ok?", tanya Jongin yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Kau tak melakukannya padaku?"

"Hun, aku bisa saja jadi siap sekarang ini. Tapi kata Eunhyuk hyung dan Hankyung hyung, kalau tidak punya lube dan pengaman aku dianjurkan untuk tidak memakaimu". Duh Jongin salah bicara. "Maksudku, aku belum bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu"

Sehun tidak mengerti. Dia kembali memajukan mukanya untuk meahap tempat yang sama di rahang Jongin. Sehun mengigit bagian itu sampai Jongin menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan mengigitku. Hun"

"Gigit aku saja!", tawar Sehun.

Sehun itu sesuatu sekali. Agresif boleh, tapi jangan begini. Jongin tak tahan. Dia bukan gay, eh, lupakan masalah itu dulu. Jongin belum siap. Kalau soal gigit mengigit berakhir dengan masalah selangkangan, Jongin belum siap. Dia belum tahu cara memasukkan miliknya ke Sehun, kan niatannya kali ini dia cuma mau menggunakan jarinya.

"Hun, bagaimana kalau langsung saja"

"Langsung saja? ", Sehun sumringah. "Kau mau meniduriku? Ok!"

Damn. Sehun salah tangkap.

Sehun langsung bersemangat. Secepatnya meletakkan tangannya di pinngul, menarik celananya keluar dan melemparnya disisi lain ranjang. Dia kemudian merebah lagi, telentang lalu mengangkang. Ketika dilihatnya Jongin memejamkan menengadah dan melihat langit langit, Sehun kira Jongin tak ingin melihat tubuh bagian depannya. Maka dari itu Sehun ubah posisi. Sehun berguling, tengkurap, kemudian menarik kedua kakinya dan bertumpu dengan lututnya. Sehun menungging.

"Kai, sudah!", umum Sehun yang memang sudah siap.

"Gunakan jari! Gunakan jari!", gumam Jongin sambil menurunkan arah pandangnya. Mata Jongin langsung menabrak pemandangan bokong Sehun. "Gunakan jari. Gunakan jari!", gumam Jongin lagi. Mirip sebuah doa agar dia selamat dunia akhirat. "Masukkan-tarik! Masukkan-tarik!"

Kalau Jongin terus bergumam, kapan dia mulai?

To be continue

Eh, kalian mau Jongin pakai yang rasa pisang atau strawberry?


	3. Chapter 3

LELANG

Setelah lama ff ini terbengkalai, akhirnya update. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ganti rating dan tidak ada yang keren di chap ini. Chap yang dipaksakan dan penulisan berantakan. Semoga typo bisa dimaafkan. Juga tidak pandai menggambarkan kejadian dibawah sadar. Maaf sekali lagi, tetap selamat membaca!

Cast: Kaihun

Jongin, Sehun beserta antek-anteknya milik yang merasa punya.

Cerita ini punya gue.

Rate: M (sweet n soft n smooth lemon)

Genre: Romance

Sadar

Kelas dance baru saja bubar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar anggotanya sudah meninggalkan aula dance, sebagian lagi masih di tempat sekedar untuk istirahat sejenak. Eunhyuk sebagai ketua sering keluar ruangan paling akhir. Dan kali inipun sepertinya akan demikian. Senior Jongin itu rebahan di atas meja, dia menarik narik depan kaos-nya untuk mengalirkan udara masuk dan mendinginkan tubuhnya yang panas. Namun kemudian dia segera bangkit ketika melihat Jongin hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Eunhyuk mencegah Jongin meninggalkan ruang demi memberikan sekantong barang padanya.

"Apa ini, Hyung?", tanya Jongin tak berusaha melihat kedalam kantong itu.

"Itu yang kujanjikan kemarin"

Kemarin Eunhyuk janji apa pada Jongin? Memberinya hadiahkah?

"Apa harus kubuka sekarang?" Jongin memperlakukan pemberian Eunhyuk itu adalah hadian, makanya perlu ijin khusus untuk membukanya. Siapa tahu Eunhyuk akan menyarankannya untuk membuka hadiah itu di rumah.

"Harus. Aku harus terangkan apa kegunaannya padamu"

"Kau memberiku barang apa?"

"Barang penting" Jongin merasa harus hati-hati saat membukanya, karena kata seniornya penting. "Aku akan terangkan kegunaannya, jadi kau perlu membukanya sekarang!", terang Eunhyuk lagi.

Jongin ikut apa kata Eunhyuk. Dia melongok sejenak isi dalam kantong kertas pemberian Eunhyuk tapi tak melihat isinya secara langsung. Di dalamnya barang tersebut masih dibungkus dengan kantong plastik hitam, Jongin perlu mengeluarkannya sekarang. Dia merogoh kedalam dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini apa, Hyung?", tanya Jongin disela kegiatannya merogoh, mengeluarkan dan melihat isi kantong plastik hitam itu.

"Lihat saja!"

"Bukan makanan?"

"Itu barang yang kujanjikan kemarin malam"

"Aku tidak ingat kau menjanjikan barang apa padaku" Eunhyuk hampir mendecih mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Aku bukan pelupa, Hyung. Cuma kadang-kadang saja aku tidak ingat"

Jongin meletakkan kantong kertasnya di meja. Dia beralih membuka kantong plastik dan melihat kedalamnya. Jongin menemukan lebih dari sepuluh benda dalam plastik itu. Dia mencoba mengambil satu yang berbentuk botol semprot. Jongin membawa ke depan mukanya, mengamatinya di bagian komposisi, kegunaan, barcode dan lain lain, tapi dia tak menangkap maksud yang dilihatnya. Semua yang dituliskan di belakang botol menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Jongin sedikit malas kalau harus membaca alfabet bahasa Inggris, selain itu kemampuan bahasa Inggris Jongin sangat terbatas. Yang dia tahu botol itu mirip deodorant semprotnya di rumah, hanya saja yang ini punya warna merah cerah.

"Itu yang disebut lube", kata Eunhyuk.

Jongin memutar botol itu di bagian depan.

"Sweet Strawberry", terang Eunhyuk lagi setengah-setengah.

Jongin membaca tulisan paling atas. Tulisan dalam kotak biru itu sering dia lihat, dia juga tahu produk apa saja yang mencakup brand itu. Lalu ditengah-tengah persis ada gambar strawberry yang segera mengingatkan Jongin pada kejadian semalam dia menelepon Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Hankyung membicarakan soal rasa pisang dan strawberry, lalu mereka menanyakan pengaman dan lubricant padanya. Jadi ini salah satu bendanya?

"Ini lube yang kau maksud, Hyung?"

"Iya. D*r*x play sweet strawberry lube. Itu merek yang selalu kupakai. Merek terkenal, kwalitas bagus" Jongin manggut-manggut sambil terus membolak-balik botol itu. "Kau tahu cara pakainya tidak?"

"Tidak, tapi di belakang botol ini ada cara pakainya"

"Memang kau mengerti bahas Inggris?"

"Tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi kalau bentuknya semprotan, tinggal semprotkan saja. Kalau harus dibuka tutupnya, ya tuang dan oleskan", kata Jongin seenaknya.

"Sembarangan saja kau ini", celetuk Eunhyuk sambil menempeleng kepala Jongin.

"Memang kau bisa bahasa Inggris?", tanya Jongin balik.

"Tidak"

Kalau sama-sama tak bisa bahasa Inggris, Eunhyuk harusnya tak perlu menempeleng Jongin.

Jongin mencibir Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, tapi aku tahu cara pakainya", bela Eunhyuk.

"Apa ada aturan pakai?"

"Tentu saja ada"

"Seberapa banyak aku harus memakainya?"

"Seberapa licin kau mau, segitulah kau harus memakainya", kata Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh.

Jongin mencibir Eunhyuk lagi. Bilang saja suka-suka hati memakainya, begitu saja Eunhyuk harus berlagak sok tahu.

Eunhyuk menjelaskan singkat soal bagian mana yang tepat untuk diberi lube itu. Dia juga menjelaskan benda lain yang berbentuk kotak warna warni bergambar buah-buahan dalam kantong plastik. Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin tahu kegunaan dan cara pakai pengaman, Eunhyuk keukeuh menjelaskannya. Dia berdalih siapa tahu Jongin terlupa lalu salah pasang kemudian bocor. Kebocoran pengaman kadang bisa jadi masalah seumur hidup. Kehamilan contohnya dan juga penularan penyakit. Memang pasangan Jongin sekarang ini namja dan kata Shindong masih fresh, tapi tidak menjamin Jongin terbebas dari masalah penyakit kan?

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Shindong yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka. "Kai, aku ada perlu denganmu. Survey sedikit"

"Aku cuma memberinya pengaman dan pelicin. Memang kau ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Survey biasa, untuk mengetahui kepuasan konsumen terhadap barang-barang dariku" Eunhyuk mengerti. Survey untuk menentukan rating kan? Kalau pelanggan memberinya bintang 4 atau 5 berarti tandanya barang-barang dari Shindong memang bagus. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tak punya pengaman dan pelicin, kau pakai apa sebelum ini? Ingat, walau kau bisa memilikinya selama sebulan, tapi efek obatnya cuma seminggu. Kemungkinan untuk bisa kau tiduri lagi akan sangat tipis kalau dia sudah sadar. Jadi jangan sembarangan kau perlakukan barang. Kalau barang kesakitan, dia tak mungkin mau tidur denganmu lagi"

"Kai belum menidurinya", terang Eunhyuk disusul cengiran dari Jongin.

"Hah?", Shindong kaget. "Tidak mungkin. Barang dariku tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya menganggur sejak dihari pertama bertemu pemilik. Dia pasti minta ditiduri apapun caranya"

"Dia juga meminta begitu Hyung, tapi aku tak siap hari itu"

"Siap tak siap dia pasti minta ditiduri"

"Tapi buktinya sampai hari ini Kai belum menyentuh barang darimu", kata Eunhyuk

Shindong mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Kecuali Jongin tak ada di rumah, baru mungkin kalau barangnya belum ditiduri sama sekali. Tapi memangnya Jongin pergi kemana?

"Kau ada di rumah terus bersamanya kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa barangnya tak memaksamu menidurinya?" Jongin menggendikkan bahu dan menggeleng bersamaan. "Atau jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengannya"

"Tidak, Hyung. Dia baik-baik saja"

Shindong menyalakan ipad-nya lalu menggeser-geser layar di gedget canggih itu. "Siapa nama barangmu itu?"

"Sehun"

"Sehun?" Shindong mengetikkan nama itu dalam daftar. Dia menemukan ragkaian kalimat keterangan dan biodata Sehun. Shindong membacanya sejenak lalu manggut-manggut paham. "Dia tipe barang yang pemikirannya kuat. Tim ku memberinya dua kali suntikan dengan dosis seperempat kali lebih kuat, untuk membuatnya hangover. Barang satu ini pasti sedang melawan efek obatnya"

"Maksudnya kau gagal menjadikannya barang lelang yang bermutu tinggi?", tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Kan selama ini dia belum pernah mendengar Shindong dapat masalah dengan kliennya. Kalau sampai kali ini barang memberontak, Shindong bisa dituduh menggunakan barang yang tak lulus uji. Orangnya tak bersedia jadi barang lelangan, tapi Shindong memaksa. Kalau itu terjadi, bisnis Shindong akan berurusan dengan kepolisian. "Kau tak memaksanya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Shindong panik. "Dia benar-benar sudah punya kontrak paten yang ditanda tanganinya sendiri"

"Yang benar? Kalau kau berbohong bisa jadi urusan ini akan berdampak ke pelangganmu"

"Hyuk, masa kau tak percaya padaku. Selama ini kapan aku pernah melakukan hal curang begitu. Aku selalu menggunakan barang yang sah" Eunhyuk masih belum percaya. "Kai, pulang kuliah kau ada acara lain?"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan kerumahmu. Aku harus cek sendiri barangnya"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mau lihat barang itu. Kuperiksa sedikit saja"

"Boleh"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Temui aku selesai kau kuliah" Jongin mengangguk. "Hyuk, kau kan temanku. Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu sebelum aku mengecek barangnya, nanti pelanggan yang lain dengar dan berasumsi macam-macam. Aku akan pastikan barang di rumah Kai itu baik"

"Ya ya ya", jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Kuberi kau komisi kalau lelangku bulan depan sold out", tawar Shindong.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku juga tak suka mengatakan hal-hal yang belum pasti. Pastikan saja barang itu baik"

Shindong setuju. "Kau sibuk tidak? Mau ikut denganku survey barang? Kau pasti akan mendengar berbagai macam cerita seru hubungan pelangganku dengan barangnya"

"Aku ikut kau" Eunhyuk bersemangat. Dia segera mengambil tasnya, ikut Shindong keluar ruang dance dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa berkata apapun.

LelanG

Sambil menunggu Shindong menyelesaikan survey terakhirnya, Jongin tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berduaan di taman samping kampus. Sama-sama duduk disana dan berakhir Jongin numpang tiduran. Baekhyun tadinya ingin membaca buku, tapi karena Jongin ikut bersamanya, dia menunda keinginan itu.

"Memang ada urusan apa dengan Shindong hyung?"

"Dia mau mengecek barang di rumahku"

"Barang? Shindong hyung tukang cek barang?"

Tak semua orang tahu pekerjaan Shindong. Cuma orang-orang tertentu, yang kaya, gaul, suka pesta dan tentunya suka beli barang-barang semacam dagangan Shindong. Kalau Baekhyun jelas bukan salah satunya.

"Dia biasa melelang barang-barang", terang Jongin. "Dan aku punya satu barang darinya"

"Oh". Untungnya Baekhyun bukan termasuk orang-orang yang suka penasaran. "Aku boleh ikut pulang denganmu?"

"Jangan sekarang, nanti saja. Rumahku sedang berantakan"

"Aku bisa membantu membereskannya"

"Itu alasan aku mencegahmu datang. Aku tidak enak setiap kali kau atau Kyungsoo datang ke rumahku, rumahku selalu berantakan dan kalian selalu merapikannya", kata Jongin dengan nada menyesal. "Lagi pula Shindong hyung mau datang. Dia pasti butuh privasi untuk mengecek barang lelang yang kubeli" Ralat, Kibum yang beli lalu dihibahkan padanya.

Seumpama memang tidak ada Sehun di rumahnya, Baekhyun sudah pasti diijinkan datang. Kapan Jongin pernah menolaknya dan Kyungsoo? Dua temannya itulah sumber kebahagiaan Jongin. Mulai dari pelajaran, makan sehari-hari sampai kebersihan rumah sering diurusi mereka. Jongin bahkan pernah dijuluki namja beristri dua, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hidupnya serba enak kalau di sisinya ada dua namja itu. Baru kali ini saja dia menolak keberadaan mereka karena ada Sehun di rumah.

"Kai, tadi Chanyeol menemuiku", tutur Baekhyun sedikit tak enak. "Dia mengajakku nonton nanti malam"

Chanyel. Jongin ingat teman jangkungnya itu pernah mengeluh soal kedekatannya dengan Baekhyung. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari gaya bicaranya dia tak suka kalau Jongin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak bermusuhan, tapi kalau membahas Baekhyung, Chanyeol selalu sensitif.

"Dia tanya apakah aku berkencan denganmu. Itu pertanyaan aneh kan?"

Bagi Jongin itu tidak aneh. Jongin bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan itu, maksud bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah mau diajak berbicara kalau itu bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol menyukai teman Jongin satu ini. Hanya karena Jongin dekat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengira mereka ada hubungan spesial.

"Kau jawab apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum jawab. Lalu dia bilang, kalau aku tak ada hubungan apapun denganmu, dia mengajakku nonton malam ini", terangnya frustasi.

Baekhyun ingin, tapi dengan alasan apa dia bisa ikut nonton? Dia harus bilang kalau tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jongin biar bisa nonton gratis dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tak bisa, dia ada hubungan dengan Jongin. Walau tak benar-benar jadi kekasih, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Jongin lebih dari itu. Mereka berteman, tapi saling membutuhkan sebagai pasangan kekasih, menurut Baekhyun. Dia maunya dengan Jongin saja, bukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin nonton, Kai. Biar aku bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol, nanti malam kita nonton ya!", pintanya memelas, bukan memaksa seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan temannya itu tanpa mengambil jarak. Dekat sekali sampai kedua bahu mereka saling menempel.

Jongin merasa tak enak dengan Chanyeol. Coba sahabatnya itu cerita dari dulu-dulu, dia tak akan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti kekasih di depan banyak orang termasuk Chanyeol sendiri. Kenyataannya dia dan Baekhyun bukan kekasih, kalau mereka bermesraan itu karena mereka saling menyayangi dan karena Jongin memang modus pada Baekhyun. Kalau tahu begitu, Jongin bisa mengerem tingkahnya, bisa mencomblangkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun juga. Jongin tak keberatan kalau Baekhyun diambil alih Chanyeol, toh Chanyeol orang baik. Tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun seperti senior-seniornya yang suka memainkan perasaan pasangan mereka.

"Baek, kurasa Chanyeol memang suka padamu"

"Dia memang bilang begitu padaku, tapi aku tak menyukainya"

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Untuk itu aku tak mau kau berkencan dengan orang yang salah" Jongin memang harus menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Mereka akan jadi pasangan tepat kalau bersama. Lagi pula kalau Jongin terus-terusan bermesraan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa memacari mereka, tak enak juga jadi bahan omongan teman-temannya. Dikira memanfaatkan keduanya, dia tak mau punya predikat seburuk itu. "Chanyeol baik. Aku kenal dia sejak pertama masuk kampus ini. Kalau dia bilang menyukaimu, dia pasti serius"

"Dan kau setuju aku dengannya?", Jongin mengangguk. "Katanya kau menyayangiku, kenapa menyerahkanku pada orang lain?", tanya Baekhyun tidak senang.

"Baekhyun. Ini serius, aku menyayangimu karena kau temanku, karena kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Chanyeol lain, dia menyayangimu bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat. Dia sayang padamu sebagai namja dengan namja lain" Jongin tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Chanyeol itu suka Baekhyun, cinta dia sebagai seseorang yang pantas dijadikan kekasih, bukan teman atau saudara seperti yang Jongin lakukan. "Chanyeol suka padamu", ulangnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengannya!", protes Bakhyun merajuk.

"Katanya kau mau nonton"

"Denganmu, bukan dengannya"

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Kita akan nonton lain waktu, tapi untuk kali ini coba kau ikut Chanyeol" Baekhyun menolak, bahkan segera mengemasi bukunya untuk segera pergi. "Baek…" Jongin menahannya, memberi sedikit pengertian agar mau terbuka menghadapi Chanyeol. "Cobalah nonton dengan Chanyeol, malam ini saja"

"Tidak, nanti dikira aku menerima cintanya"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku sendiri yang akan bilang pada Chanyeol, kau bisa ikut nonton, tapi bukan berarti menerima cintanya. Itu karena hari ini aku sibuk dengan Shindong hyung, aku titipkan kau padanya. Kalau dia macam-macam denganmu, aku akan menghajarnya"

"Tidak mau!", tolaknya kasar.

"Kutelpon dia sekarang"

"Tidak mau, Kai. Aku mau nonton denganmu!"

Jongin tetap mendial nomor Chanyeol, sebari menunggu tersambung dia menghentikan laju Baekhyun yang akan meninggalkan tempat. "Katanya kau mau nonton? Aku ada urusan hari ini, kau nonton dulu dengan Chanyeol. Kapan-kapan baru denganku"

"Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kapan-kapan kau bisa"

Jongin tidak mengubris Baekhyun. Dia sudah tersambung dengan Chanyeol dan mulai negosiasi serah terima Baekhyun pada temannya itu. Baekhyun mau pergi, tapi Jongin mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol dulu.

"Malam ini filmnya apa?", tanya Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya kau boleh mengajak Baekhyun nonton, tapi dengan banyak syarat" Jongin berfikir sejenak, apa yang membuat Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak rencana nonton kali ini? "Setelah ini antar Baekhyun pulang. Tunggui dia mandi dan ganti baju lalu ajak dia jalan-jalan dan makan. Jangan belikan dia seafood, dia ada alergi. Kalau kau tak keberatan, belikan dia sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh. Sorenya kau bisa membawanya nonton disambung makan malam. Jangan lupa pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Nanti aku akan menelepon kalian untuk memastikannya. Kalau kau setuju, kutitipkan Baekhyun hari ini padamu?"

Baekhyun meronta, tapi Jongin makin keras memegangi lengannya. Karena kalah tenaga, dia mendengus menyerah.

"Kau setuju? Baiklah temui aku dan Baekhyun sekarang, di taman. Kami ada di bangku paling tepi!" Baekhyun protes lagi, tapi Jongin mengindahkannya. "Tunggu, kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya dengan baik seharian ini" Chanyeol setuju dan Jongin segera menutup teleponnya.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Aku tak kenal akrab dengan Chanyeol"

"Percaya padaku, dia itu baik. Lagi pula cuma sehari. Kalau merasa tak nyaman setelah jalan dengannya, aku yang akan menggantikannya nanti"

"Kau serius?"

"Serius!"

"Serius jalan denganku seharian?"

"Sangat serius!", jawab Jongin mantap.

"Baiklah" putusnya. "Tapi janjimu nonton itu lain lagi!"

"Aku janji!", kata Jongin sambil memasang v sign dengan jarinya.

LelanG

Ketika Jongin mempersilakan Shindong masuk apartemennya, mereka mendapati Sehun sedang tidur di kasur. Posisinya sudah berubah dari tadi pagi ditinggalkan Jongin, tapi Sehun masih tak memakai bajunya.

Shindong meletakkan tas besarnya di tepian ranjang. Bak profesional, dia membuka dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tas itu. Alat-alat yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk memeriksa Sehun, dia keluarkan dan disusun di atas matras. Shindong memakai sarung tangan karetnya, kemudian memilah-milah barang sesuai catatan medis Sehun yang tadi dibacanya.

Shindong menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Sehun, kemudian membangunkannya. "Kau biarkan dia telanjang sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu menyuruhnya memakai baju, tapi dia melakukan sebaliknya, Hyung!"

"Menurut catatanku, hal seperti ini karena barang menahan reaksi obat yang diberikan timku padanya" Jongin mengangguk walau dia tak mengerti. "Mungkin dia namja yang jenius, atau pintar. Otaknya mengirimkan sugesti pada badannya untuk menolak reaksi obat, karena obatnya dosis tinggi keduanya saling berperang. Tubuhnya ingin ditiduri, tapi otaknya menolak. Terjadilah hal seperti ini"

Sehun bangun dengan linglung. Kata Shindong, itu efek perang sugesti otak dan sugesti obat. Dia tidak seperti orang yang sedang terangsang, tapi lebih mirip orang idiot. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menetralkan Sehun. Membuatnya kembali ingat untuk mencegah kerusakan otak. Atau kalau dipaksa, dia bisa jadi idiot betulan.

"Kau masih ingat obat perangsang yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Masih kusimpan"

"Aku akan menetralkan barang ini", katanya sambil mengecek tubuh Sehun. Menekan, meraba, mengukur, Shindong benar-benar mirip dokter kalau sudah begini. "Kalau barang ini netral, kau masih memilikinya sampai kontrak habis. Hanya saja untuk bisa berhubungan dengannya akan sangat sulit. Biasanya setelah melewati habisnya efek obat, barang akan mengalami mood buruk. Dia tak akan mau disentuh, apalagi berhubungan badan. Walaupun mereka tak ingat pernah selama seminggu kena efek obat, otak mereka membentuk semacam anti seks. Kami menyebutnya phobia seks" terangnya panjang lebar. "Barang akan bersikap seperti pasangan atau istri, mengurusimu tapi tanpa sentuhan dan seks. Pintar-pintarnya kau saja untuk membujuknya"

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya. Dia sebenarnya tak rela kalau efek obat dihilangkan. Sudah tak mungkin Sehun bisa disentuhnya lagi, tapi mengingat penjelasan Shindong barusan, Jongin tak tega kalau Sehun otaknya rusak karena terus melawan reaksi obat itu.

"Kalau dinetralkan apa Sehun tetap tak mau disentuh?"

"Iya, ada beberapa yang mengalami masalah seperti ini" Shindong menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Jongin, dia malah tersenyum. "Jangan muram begitu, aku tetap akan memberimu satu kesempatan untuk menggunakannya" kata Sindong sambil tertawa datar.

Jongin memperhatikan cara kerja Shindong, mengamati Sehun yang makin kesini lebih mirip orang idiot. Sehun diam saja bahkan ketika Shindong mencengkeram rahangnya, mengagakan mulut lalu memeriksa kedalam rongga itu. Sehun cuma mengedip ngedip tolol setelah matanya selesai diperiksa lalu ditetesi obat. Sehun itu tampan, sayang kalau namja setampan dia jadi idiot nantinya.

"Mana obat yang kutanyakan tadi?" Jongin segera mencarinya ke saku jaket yang kala itu dia pakai untuk hadir ke pesta Eunhyuk. "Setelah kunetralkan, otak barang ini akan kembali bekerja normal dalam hitungan menit. Tapi dengan obat itu, dia akan terangsang alami. Efeknya cuma dua tiga jam, itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya"

"Harus dilakukan saat ini, Hyung?"

"Iya atau kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali setelah ini" Dia mulai memasang pengikat di lengan Sehun untuk memperjelas nadinya. "Taruh dalam segelas air lalu bawa kemari!"

Ketika Shindong mempersiapkan suntikan dan obat penetral, Jongin keluar kamar. Dia kembali setelah acara suntik menyuntik Sehun selesai. Jongin membawa air berisi obat perangsang ketika Bos lelang itu sudah mengemasi barangnya. Shindong mengambil alih lalu menyuruh Sehun meminumnya.

"Kita tunggu sepuluh menit, kalau reaksinya bagus, aku akan segera pergi dan kau bisa memulai memakainya"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Dia bingung sebenarnya, antara percaya dan tidak harus meniduri Sehun saat ini. Jongin siap, tapi belum lahir batin. Fisiknya, tenaganya cukup, persiapan pengaman dan pelicin juga sudah ada, tapi batinnya masih gamang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, perkataan Shindong membuat Jongin maju mundur untuk melakukannya dengan Sehun.

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar. Setelah sekali, kau akan mati-matian membujuknya untuk melakukannya lagi", kata Shindong percaya diri.

Setelah sepuluh menit, reaksi yang ditimbulkan Sehun sesuai keinginan Shindong. Tandanya Sehun kembali normal, tapi dia sedang teransang. Mengecek keadaan Sehun sekali lagi, lalu Shindong pamit pulang. Dia serahkan semuanya pada Jongin untuk sekarang ini.

"Ingat, waktumu tidak banyak. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya" Jongin mengangguk patuh. "Kau akan menikmatinya!", kata Shindong sebelum dia keluar dari apartemen Jongin.

LelanG

"Sehun!"

"Hmmmm", sahut Sehun. Mengeram sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selimut ke tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Aku kepanasan!", jawab Sehun sudah lelih manusiawi dari sebelumnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kai, kau tak ingat padaku?" Memang itu resiko obatnya. Sehun akan lupa kejadian yang telah lalu. "Hun…"

"Ada apa?", jawab Sehun geram. Badannya sedang tidak enak dan seseorang bernama Kai terus saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau sedang terangsang"

Sehun belum pernah merasakan sensasi sakit, merinding, kesemutan sampai tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri seperti sekarang. Setiap kali telapak tangannya menyentuh kulitnya sendiri, dia meremang, seperti meriang tapi malah mau lagi. Sensasi melayang kalau kulit-kulitnya digesek.

"Terangsang kenapa?", tanyanya kasar.

"Karena aku memberimu obat perangsang. Kau perlu…", Jongin bingung mengatakannya. Apa mungkin langsung saja.

Dia melepas bajunya sendiri, telanjang sama seperti Sehun. Jongin kemudian menghampiri Sehun, mendekat pada si kulit pucat yang sedang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Kemarin sepertinya biasa saja saat mereka sama-sama telanjang, tapi kali ini agak ragu. Selain dia Cuma punya waktu terbatas, mau tidak mau harus meniduri Sehun kali ini.

Selama sejam waktu Jongin terbuang percuma untuk menarik ulur pemikirannya. Mulai dari mana, harus apa dan sebagainya. Semuanya terasa susah, walau Shindong tadi menyarankan untuk menikmatinya. Ini bukan cuma soal nikmat, tapi juga tekanan batin.

Jongin kemudian menyerah. Dia sedang sakit, selain badannya panas dingin, juniornya menegang. Kai kecil tak puas hanya diurut-urut sedari tadi sementara ada sesuatu yang bisa mengurutnya lebih sempurna dari pada tangan. Sehun kaku di hadapannya, sekujur tubuhnya penuh peluh, menggeliat dan membolak-balik badannya secara kasar di atas pembaringan itu. Dia terus bergumam, meracau tak karuan demi disentuh orang lain. Tandanya Sehun siap, Jongin siap, lalu apa lagi? Menunggu reaksi obat habis lalu mereka sama-sama kecewa? Tidak mungkin kan?

Setelah melempar tubuhnya keatas Sehun, Jongin tak membiarkan si pucat itu menyela, meracau atau berkata apapun lagi. Mulutnya telah disumpal dengan mulut Jongin. Melumatnya, menghisapnya lalu menyelinap masuk dan keluar seperti ritual bercinta. Jongin merasakan Sehun bergetar, tubuhnya lebih menegang karena gesekan kulit.

Tangan Jongin ada dimana-aman, menyentuh, membelai dan menggoda, sementara mulutnya masih beraksi. Hingga detik berikutnya Sehun tak meracau lagi, memutuskan membalas Jongin dengan gairah bertajuk obat perangsang. Dia membelai dada Jongin, mengirimkan rangsangan kecil-kecil lewat ujung jemarinya. Jongin mengerang pelan, menerima kenikmatan asing dari Sehun.

"Maaf Hun, aku harus menidurimu!", katanya penuh napsu.

Mereka sama-sama terenggah-engah setelah Jongin melepas ciumannya. Dia menarik diri, membenahi posisi agar Sehun berada di kungkungannya, diantara kedua tangan lalu memandangainya dari atas. Sehun membuatnya gila. Bukan. Kejadian saat inilah yang membuatnya gila. Sehun masih sedikit memberontak dengan efek obatnya, namun kemudian menyerah. Memang seperti itu seharusnya, dari pada dia sakit sendiri.

Jongin kembali, menjatuhkan sepasang bibir tebalnya ke leher Sehun. Menyusup ke belakang telinga lalu turun ke bahu. Jongin menggila, dan Sehun juga. Ketika bibirnya pindah ke dada, ke tonjolan kenyal tapi keras milik Sehun, si empunya menggelinjang. Tangannya berusaha mengenyahkan kepala Jongin, namun kemudian menekan. Peperangan antara nikmat dari sentuhan bibir Jongin, namun menghilang ketika kepala itu di dorong, membuat Sehun seperti orang plin plan. Namun lagi, lagi dan lagi dia cuma sanggup memeganggi kepala Jongin. Menekan kepala itu sambil mendesah-desah, lalu menjambak rambutnya ketika bibir itu tepat di tempat ternikmat.

"Sebentar" Jongin menginterupsi.

"Apa?", tanya Sehun geram. Dia belum selesai, dan Jongin tidak boleh seenaknya meninggalkannya.

"Sebentar", katanya lagi. Jongin menarik diri dari Sehun, dia meloncat turun dari ranjang dan kalang kabut mencari sesuatu. "Aku lupa menaruh tasku!", kata Jongin frustasi. "Aku ingat, aku ingat. Ada di depan. Kuambil dulu!"

"Cepat!", teriak Sehun seakan tahu apa yang akan diambil Jongin.

Tak sampai lima detik Jongin kembali keranjang. Menjatuhkan barang pemberian Eunhyuk dan mulai mengobrak abriknya. Lube yang paling penting. Jongin gemetaran memegang botolan itu, membukanya secepat dia bisa lalu ingin menuangnya. Kemana dulu? Dia jadi bingung. Jongin memutuskan mencium Sehun sekali lagi, sebelum kembali dengan pelumasnya. Dia menuangkan diatas Sehun, milik Sehun lalu mengurutnya.

Mendapati reaksi kesetanan Sehun, Jongin merasa tak terima. Dia menarik tangan Sehun, mempersilakan Sehun mengurut miliknya sendiri. Dia punya agenda lain, menuang pelumas sekali lagi, ke tangannya kemudian meratakan kesemua jari-jarinya. Jongin melebarkan paha Sehun, mengambil satu bantul dan disisipkan di bawah bokongnya. Setelah itu dia memulai, meneluspkan satu jarinya dengan kasar, mudah saja, seperti yang sudah dicobanya tadi pagi. Sehun tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun selain melenguh terus-terusan, itu tandanya Jongin boleh mencoba satu dua jari lagi. Sampai mengaduk ngaduk Sehun selesai, membuat cincin senggamanya melebar, Jongin baru berhenti. Dia segera memasang pengaman pada miliknya sendiri, melumuri permukaannya dengan cairan yang sama lalu bersiap.

Keduanya sudah menempel, tapi Jongin terkena serangan dilema dadakan. Dia jadi ketakutan dan berakhir ambruk di atas Sehun.

"Sial. Aku takut, Hun!"

"Kau bisa simpan takutmu untuk nanti!", pinta Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, tangannya yang basah beralih fungsi. Dia menyentuh sisi tubuh Jongin, memberikan kepercayaan agar namja itu bangkit lagi. Sehun menarik Jongin sejajar dengannya, memberinya ciuman kecil sampai berakhir dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertaut. Jongin kembali percaya diri, selain tak punya banyak waktu dia tak bisa mengulang. Itu yang membuatnya bertekat untuk berhubungan dengan Sehun sekarang. Jongin kembali menyusupkan tangannya, mengaduk sebentar lalu berhenti setelah Sehun melengkungkan tubuh dan menjerit kecil.

Jongin sudah tak tahan lagi, dia lapar untuk terus mencium Sehun. Entah, bibirnya, pipinya, rahang, leher dan juga tonjolan di dadanya. Kembali merenggangkan kedua kaki Sehun, menyudahi acara cium mencium lalu meremat kedua belahan bokong Sehun. Jongin menjauh dari Sehun untuk menempatkan diri lebih dekat. Pesiapan, mengurut ringan, kemudian menandai celah berbentuk lingkaran milik Sehun. Jongin mendekatinya, menyatukannya kemudian mendorongnya. Perlahan-lahan Kai kecil menelusup kedalam Sehun hingga bertubrukan pangkal dengan pangkal.

Sehun meliukkan badan kearah Jongin. Gemetar sampai-sampai dia sendiri tak mampu merasakan kakinya. Tahu-tahu kedua kakinya sudah mengait di pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Belum memulai apapun, Jongin kembali pada Sehun, menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mencium Sehun. Jongin menesupkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Sehun, membuat gerakan lidah basah menari hingga Sehun menyambutnya. Sehun lupa dengan kaitan kakinya, dia melemas dan berakhir menjatuhkan kakinya kembali dengan posisi mengangkang selebar-lebarnya. Dan saat itulah Jongin melakukan gerakan pertama, keluar pelan dan masuk pelan juga.

Terus–terusan seperti itu membuat Sehun tak tahan. Sehun mengurut miliknya sendiri dengan sangat cepat sedangkan Jongin begitu pelan. Sehun melupakan juniornya sejenak, demi merangkul Jongin, menggaruk punggung namja itu dengan kasar agar Jongin tahu dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih cepat. Jongin merespon, karena dia sendiri bosan dengan gerakan lambat, dia mempercepat gerak maju mundurnya. Sekaligus mengambil alih pekerjaan Sehun sebentar, sampai tak sadar telah meremat milik Sehun. Si empunya, mengerang, lalu mengeyahkan tangan Jongin dari sana. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, cukup Jongin dengan kegiatannya sekarang.

Mereka jadi primitip untuk sementara. Bercinta seperti orang tak beradap, keras, cepat dan panas. Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun berteriak karena Jongin telah menekan bagian paling sensitif di dalam sana, Sehun sampai pada ujungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia tumpah berkali-kali sampai akhirnya melemas dan tersengal-sengal di bawah Jongin. Jongin makin cepat di tiga menit akhir, menusuk beberapa kali ke tempat terdalam kemudian berhenti sambil menggemeretakkan giginya karena sampai puncak dengan kenikmatan persis seperti yang digambarkan Kibum, Eunhyuk dan juga Shindong. Kemudian Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya, jatuh ke atas Sehun dan terpuruk di leher si pucat.

Jongin merasa bodoh telah ketakutan sebelumnya. Andai dia tahu akan sehebat ini pencapaiannya, dia tak akan menunda. Dia menyesal kenikmatannya akan berakhir hari ini juga.

LelanG

Sehun berada di masa transisi saat Jongin mengajaknya mengulang. Dia mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia juga mulai teringat lamat-lamat soal dirinya, perjanjian lelang, obat pelupa dan perangsang. Lalu dimasukkan peti dalam keadaan hangover. Sehun juga teringat sempat tersadar melihat seseorang bersama Shindong, namun detik berikutnya kesadarannya direngut oleh obat perangsang lain. Dan sekarang, Sehun sedikit demi sedikit tersadar, efek obat perangsanganya hampir habis. Ketika seseorang yang dikenalnya bernama Kai itu mengerjai tubuhnya, dia belum mampu menolak. Dia merasa perih dibawah sana, namun jadi lebih perih lagi saat Kai itu memasuki dirinya. Dia tak merasakan kenikmatan apapun ketika Kai menyatukan bibir mereka, menggerayangi tubuhnya juga menggali kenikmatan baru dengan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan keras. Kai mendengus dan mendesah merasakan nikmat, sedangkan Sehun pasrah. Sehun lelah, dia juga dalam kondisi tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hun, aku akan datang lagi!", aba Kai.

Sehun tersadar sepenuhnya. Dia merasa baru ditarik dari dunia gaib kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya nyalang saat melihat Kai merada diatasnya, menumbuki dirinya dibawah sana. Dia hampir pingsan ketika sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini telah dilecehkan orang lain, namun Sehun kembali tenang. Dia ingat ada perjanjian lelang atas dirinya. Walau tidak meyangka dia akan sadar saat dirinya sedang ditiduri namja lain, Sehun diam saja. Setidaknya sampai si Kai ini selesai, baru dia akan bereaksi.

Tepat lima menit setelah Sehun tersadar penuh, Jongin mencapai puncaknya. Sebenarnya dia mau menjatuhkan diri diatas Sehun, namun Sehun mengusir Jongin darinya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah sadar ya?", tanya Jongin sambil tertawa garing. "Maaf, Hun. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sadar secepat ini, baru juga tiga jam", eluh Jongin.

Sehun cuma mendengus. Dia sudah tidak sadar seminggu, seperti perjanjian yang dituliskan di kontraknya. Sehun sampai tak habis pikir, apa saja yang dilakukan Kai padanya. Sudah berapa kali dia ditiduri selama seminggu ini dan seperti apa rupa tubuhnya sekarang. Yang dia rasakan sakit sekujur tubuh. Dia tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Hun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Badanku sakit", jawabnya jujur.

"Aku harus apa? Memijitmu mungkin"

"Tidak perlu", tolaknya. "Bawa aku ke kamar mandi, aku butuh membersihkan badan. Kau tukar seprei ini"

"Baiklah"

Disentuh Jongin, rasanya seperti disentuh benda panas. Sehun alergi hal seperti itu. Dia menahan diri untuk tak meloncat dan lari ke kamar mandi, mengingat dirinya berdiri dan berjalan sendiri saja tak mampu. Dia juga menyesali nasibnya, demi apa dulu mau jadi barang lelang kalau akhirnya pelecehan yang dia dapat sedemikian menyakitkan. Selesai mandi dia dipinjami baju oleh Jongin, dipersilakan istirahat kembali ke ranjang yang sama dengan seprei baru, selimut baru. Jauh lebih bersih dari yang tadi. Jongin sendiri pergi mandi, selesainya dia tidur bersebelah-sebelahan dengan Sehun. Jongin ingin membelai Sehun sebenarnya, tapi Sehun menolaknya. Seperti yang dikatakan Shindong, gejala phobia seks mulai dialami Sehun.

"Aku tak suka disentuh", kata Sehun datar.

"Aku mengerti" Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, nanti setelah kau bangun, aku akan belikan makan malam untukmu"

"Hm", jawab Sehun sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hun!"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih!", ucap Jongin

"Hm", gumamnya.

"Sehun!", panggil Jongin lagi.

"Apa?", sahut Sehun keras. "Kau menyuruhku istirahat, tapi menggangguku terus"

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan selamat tidur"

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Ya!", jawabnya acuh.

Jongin kehilangan waktunya, dia sudah tak bisa lagi menyentuh Sehun setelah ini. Namun bukan Jongin namanya kalau menyerah. Jongin suka Sehun, mulai detik mereka menyatukan diri, sekarang dan untuk nanti. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya apapun status Sehun. Toh Jongin masih punya banyak waktu sebelum sebulan kontrak Sehun habis. Dan saat kontrak habis, Sehun akan benar-benar jadi miliknya. Jongin janji itu.

To be continue

Masih aman dibaca kan? Gue menyebutnya soft seks. Karena gue tidak mengerti yang begitu, begitu jadi ditulis sebisanya saja ya! Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**LelanG**

Setelah sekian lama. Meski rasanya belum benar-benar mengena, setidaknya sudah ada usaha untuk menghadirkan Kaihun lagi. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu.

 _Typo_ mohon dimaafkan. Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kaihun

Jongin, Sehun, beserta antek-anteknya milik yang merasa punya.

Cerita ini punyaku

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Terapi Phobia**

Berjalan seminggu sejak sadar, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Shindong, Sehun melayaninya bak seorang istri melayani suami. Hanya tanpa sentuhan dan hubungan badan. Phobia seks kalau kata Shindong waktu itu. Sudah diterangkan Jongin bahwa sejujurnya ketika dia meniduri Sehun, itu hari ke tiga Sehun berada di rumahnya. Ada penolakan reaksi obat, harus dinetralkan sebelum waktunya habis. Jadi, kalau Sehun berpikir Jongin mengerjainya seminggu penuh, itu salah besar. Jongin hanya menyentuhnya hari itu saja, masih ada 27 hari tersisa. Sekarang terlewatkan seminggu lagi, namun belum ada perubahan dari sikap Sehun ke Jongin, padahal Jongin merasa sudah melakukan segala cara untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun.

Jongin tidak ada kelas pagi ini, namun dia ada jadwal latihan _dance_. Meski tidak membunyikan alarm di jam 8 pagi, dia bisa bangun. Sehun yang membangunkannya, membaca jadwal yang ditulis Jongin di kalendernya.

Dia sudah bersiap, sekarang tengah duduk di meja dapur sambil menikmati sarapannya. Roti, telur, sosis, dan susu. Mengingat sebelum ini dia jarang sarapan, makanan yang dimakannya sekarang adalah makanan yang bisa dibilang enak. Sehun yang menyiapkannya, tiap pagi sebelum Jongin memulai aktivitas sudah ada menu sarapan sehat di atas meja dapur. Pertama kali makanan seperti itu ada di meja, Sehun tidak bilang itu untuknya, makanya Jongin juga tidak memakannya, tapi setelah itu Sehun menyindir. Mengatakan bahwa Jongin melecehkannya dengan tidak memakan sarapan buatannya. Semenjak itu Jongin memakan apa saja yang disiapkan Sehun di meja.

Sehun keluar dari kamar sudah berpakaian rapi, membawa jaket denim milik Jongin lalu menyampirkannya di kursi. Dia memutari _pantry_ , mengambil gelas dan menuang air putih, kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau jadi belanja hari ini?"

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya di bak cuci piring, mengguyurkan air dan mencuci gelas itu sejenak sebelum menempatkannya di rak.

"Kalau uangnya kurang, kau bisa ambil uang yang kutinggalkan di laci," kata Jongin sambil mengunyah sosis _plus_ memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang Sehun buat. "Aku akan pulang agak malam, kau tidak usah memasak untukku, dan juga tidak usah menunggu. Langsung tidur saja!"

Kalau Sehun berperan jadi istri yang baik, Jongin pun berusaha berperan jadi suami yang baik. Ingat janjinya di awal dulu, dia akan menghidupi Sehun. Menghidupinya jelas bukan lahiriah saja, batinnya juga. Selain memberi penghidupan yang layak untuk Sehun, dia juga harus menjaga perasaan Sehun. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti tidak membuat _namja_ itu menunggu yang pada akhirnya membuat Sehun tambah marah padanya. Juga menuruti apa pun yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Hari ini aku ikut kau ke kampus," ujar Sehun selesainya mengelap tangan dengan serbet makan.

"Hah?" Jongin terkejut sejenak. "Untuk apa kau ikut aku ke kampus?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan di sana."

Boleh saja mengajak Sehun ke kampus. Tapi apa yang harus dikatakan kalau ada yang tanya siapa Sehun sampai harus dibawa-bawanya ke kampus? Bilang teman, nanti teman-temannya yang ada di kampus memusuhinya. Kalau dibilang kekasih, Jongin pernah mengikrarkan diri kalau dirinya bukan gay. Sejujurnya kalau dia berubah jadi penyuka sesama jenis pun teman-temannya tak akan marah, bahkan kemungkinan mereka akan iri melihatnya punya kekasih setampan Sehun. Masalahnya ada pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kalau dua _namja_ itu tahu dia punya kekasih, mereka akan marah atau tidak? Takutnya dia dijauhi keduanya. Dijauhi keduanya sama dengan masalah tingkat tinggi. Kehilangan partner belajar kelompok walau sejujurnya Jongin cuma numpang nilai, kehilangan jatah makan siang tiap kali Kyungsoo demo masak di klubnya, dan tentu saja dia akan sering dapat nilai F kalau Baekhyun tidak mau mengerjakan tugas Jongin sementara Jongin sendiri lupa.

"Hun, sebaiknya kau tak perlu ikut aku ke kampus. Aku janji hari ini tidak akan mengikuti kelas sore. Akan cepat pulang dan menemanimu di rumah."

Dan kalau sampai senior-seniornya melihat Sehun ada di kampus, apa kata mereka nanti?

' _Kai, kau bawa barangnya ke kampus?'_

Lalu dia harus menjawab apa? Kan selama ini Sehun tidak pernah diorangkan oleh Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawannya.

Melihat nabis Sehun yang jadi barang lelang tak dianggap manusia oleh mereka-mereka itu, Jongin tiba-tiba terpikir nasib orang-orang lain yang juga jadi barang lelang. Mereka diapakan saja oleh pemiliknya? Jangan-jangan mereka dipaksa untuk memuaskan nabsu bejad pemiliknya. Dipukuli, tak diberi makan, dan dibiarkan tidur di sembarang tempat seperti hewan piaraan? Eh, tapi bukankah ada peraturan kalau pemilik harus memperlakukan barang dengan hormat? Tidak boleh ada kekerasan fisik maupun batin, kan? Akan ada sanksi dari panitia lelangnya atau tidak kalau sampai melanggar peraturan itu?

"Aku mau ke kampusmu hari ini?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sudah kubilang ada urusan di sana."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Jongin tak begitu ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun di kampusnya, dia hanya tak ingin Sehun muncul di sana.

"Kalau kau tak mau jalan denganku, sampai di kampus kau boleh pura-pura tak mengenalku." Jongin meliriknya tajam. Tidak bisa begitu, mereka terikat sekarang ini. Sehun adalah milik Jongin, begitu kira-kira bunyi ikatan mereka. Kalau di luar rumah hubungan mereka bisa disebut kekasih. Jadi, Sehun harus berada dekat sekali dengan Jongin. "Aku tak akan menganggu aktivitasmu. Selesai dengan urusan itu, aku akan pergi belanja dan langsung pulang."

"Jadi urusanmu di sana tak akan lama?" Sehun menganggukinya. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kampusku itu agak seram, kalau ada orang jalan sendiri pasti akan kena masalah."

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang punggung Jongin, tapi terus saja Jongin menghalangi pandangan teman se-gank-nya itu.

"Siapamu?"

"Teman?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak percaya," katanya tajam.

Chanyeol mendorong Jongin ke tepi, memberinya akses pandang pada _namja_ putih pucat di belakang. Dia melihat dari atas ke bawah, ke atas lagi, kemudian menyeringai licik.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada _namja_ itu.

"Dia bilang apa padamu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Teman. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

Sehun melengos, begitu pula Jongin berhasil kembali menutupi Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pasang tampang ingin tahu, tapi sejujurnya sudah tahu. Dia bisa menebak siapa yang dibawa Jongin, dan apa yang diinginkan temannya itu darinya. Berkaitan dengan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Kau mau aku menjauhkan Baekhyun dari kalian berdua?" tebak Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki Jongin. "Kau sudah punya kekasih, tapi menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Sekarang kau suruh aku menjauhkan Baekhyun dari kalian, maksudnya apa? Agar Baekhyun tidak tahu, lalu bisa terus kau modusi?"

"Chan, kau ini bicara apa?"

Jongin menarik Chanyeol menjauh sedikit dari Sehun. Bicara dengan suara rendah supaya tak terdengar siapa pun kecuali mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Baekhyun kecuali teman biasa. Sudah kubilang juga kalau kau yang lebih pantas dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu hubunganmu dengan _namja_ itu?"

Chanyeol sebal bukan main. Baru sekali mengajak Baekhyun nonton, _namja_ itu sudah tidak mau lagi pergi dengannya. Waktu itu dia kelepasan. Terbawa suasana film romantis dalam bioskop yang gelap, jadinya ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak sengaja mencium Baekhyun dan meraba-raba paha _namja_ itu. Baekhyun langsung marah, sampai sekarang tidak mau bertemu apalagi bicara padanya. Malahan nempel terus dengan Jongin, membuat hati Chanyeol makin panas saja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Jongin lebih sering memodusi Baekhyun. Disentuh-sentuh, dipeluk-peluk, bahkan diciumi. Sekali dua kali perbuatan Jongin kepergok teman-temannya, tapi Jongin masih melakukan aksi yang sama. Dan anehnya Baekhyun biasa saja menanggapi perlakuan tidak senonoh Jongin. Bagaimana Chanyeol tak kesal, namja idamanannya diperlakukan seperti itu, namun tidak protes. Giliran dia mencium sedikit saja, Baekhyun marahnya bukan main.

"Masalahnya aku masih satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tugas baru dari dosen belum selesai sepenuhnya. Kalau Baekhyun sampai tahu aku sudah punya Sehun, aku takut didepak dari kelompok mereka, Chan."

Jongin memelas, namun Chanyel lempeng menanggapinya. Baginya, tidak ada belas kasihan untuk Jongin. Kalau bisa buat Jongin menderita, baru dia akan senang. Meski Jongin teman se-gank-nya, menyangkut Baekhyun, Jongin adalah musuh.

"Kamis ini tugasnya akan dikumpulkan, setelah itu aku akan mengenalkan Sehun pada kalian semua." Tidak janji, dia hanya mencari-cari cara supaya Chanyeol membantunya. "Aku juga akan membantumu lebih dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Dalam seminggu Baekhyun akan jatuh ke pelukanmu."

"Kalau dalam seminggu dia masih tidak mau denganku?" Chanyeol harus minta garansi, siapa tahu Jongin hanya membual.

"Dia pastii jadi milikmu." Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. "Baekhyun itu sok jual mahal, Chan. Asal kau gigih merayunya, dia akan jatuh ke pelukanmu. Aku jamin itu!"

"Ok!" Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Kalau semua perkataanmu tidak jadi kenyataan, aku akan perkosa Baekhyun!"

"Boleh," balas Jongin sambil manggut-manggut juga.

Chanyeol melirik sekali lagi pada Sehun. Menyeringai, kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Setelah Chanyeol jauh, Jongin baru sadar kalau dia telah menyetujui perkataan konyol temannya itu. Mana tega dia melihat Baekhyun diperkosa, walau oleh Chanyeol sekali pun

"Eh, Chan..." teriaknya. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau tidak boleh...,"

Ada Sehun, masa dia akan meneriakkan kata perkosaan di depan _namja_ itu. Yang telah dilakukannya pada Sehun tempo hari disebut perkosaan juga. Nanti Sehun bisa sakit hati mendengarnya. Jongin akhirnya membuat kode dengan gerakan tangan. Mendadag-dadagkan tangannya, kemudian membuat gerakan keluar masuk telunjuk kanan ke lingkaran tangan kiri.

"...Baekhyun!"

Yang artinya, Chanyeol tidak boleh memperkosa Baekhyun. Sayangnya balasan temannya itu di luar dugaan. Chanyeol juga menjawabnya dengan kode tangan. Mengangkat jari tengannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Jongin.

.

.

Sehun pergi entah ke mana. Katanya ada urusan, Jongin tidak perlu ikut. Diperhatikan oleh Jongin, Sehun jalan lurus saja ketika melihat deretan kantor-kantor. Kemudian berbelok masuk salah satu ruang kantor itu. Entahlah apa yang akan diperbuatnya, tapi Jongin menyatakan Sehun aman di dalam sana.

Waktunya mengelabuhi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan, menyuruh Jongin menunggunya di kantin selepas latihan _dance_. Selepas latihan Jongin memutuskan ke kantin lewat jalan yang paling jauh, jalan melewati laboratorium kimia, fisika, dan laboratorium lain-lainnya. Terakhir dia berbelok arah melewati ruang kesehatan. Melongok ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya tengah ada di dalam ruang itu. Dia memutuskan mampir.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku sakit kepala, Kai." Katanya sakit kepala, tapi dia memegang PSP dan tengah memainkannya. "Tadi sakitnya bukan main saat dosenku mulai menerangkan materi pelajaran, sekarang sudah tidak. PSP ini sangat membantu menghilangkan pusingku."

Penyakit seperti itu banyak dialami mahasiswa. Jongin sendiri sering mengalaminya. Mulai dari ngantuk mendadak sampai pusing kepala sebelah. Untungnya tidak menyebabkan pingsan di tempat. Lewati saja bagian basa-basi tentang penyakit, dia lebih tertarik hal lain. Seorang mahasiswa tengah mengacak-acak kotak obat. Agak lancang memang, tapi karena penjaganya tidak ada di tempat, tidak masalah asal setelah itu dikembalikan seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Obat pencahar."

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya. Bodoh atau apa, sih, temannya itu? Sejak kapan ada obat pencahar di ruang kesehatan? Kalau obat penyembuhnya pasti ada.

"Ada obat tidur, tidak? Aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan tak bisa tidur, tapi tak mau tidur, kan?"

Jongin meringis, dia tidak paham. Obat yang dimintanya itu akan diberikannya pada Kyungsoo secara diam-diam, biar tidur seharian lalu tak melihatnya jalan berduaan dengan Sehun.

"Kau pasti ada main tiap malam. Dengan Baekhyun, dengan Kyungsoo. Enak senak sekali hidupmu!" temannya itu membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Siapa yang main dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" sangkalnya.

"Huh, pura-pura... Kau pikir kita semua tak tahu dua _namja_ itu sudah kau apakan saja?" Dia mengambil obat, bukan dari kotak obat namun dari saku celananya. Jongin tak tahu bagian itu. Obatnya dilempar dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Jongin. "Minimal 3 tetes, maksimal 5. Kujamin kau akan mendapat tidur yang berkwalitas. Dari pagi sampai pagi lagi," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ada bau-bau kebusukan dari seringaian itu, hanya saja Jongin tidak sadar.

Obat tidur berbentuk cairan, Jongin baru tahu sekarang. Meski selama ini belum pernah mengkonsumsi obat tidur, setahunya semuanya dalam bentuk tablet. Tapi ya..., cair juga tidak masalah. Yang penting ada obat untuk menidurkan Kyungsoo selama seharian ini.

Jongin pamit, segera ke kantin menemui Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Kyungsoo cantik sekali, eh... Ralat, Kyungsoo manis sekali. Tersenyum ceria saat menyambut kedatangan Jongin, dan suaranya renyah menusuk ke pendengaran. Bahkan ketika Jongin duduk, _namja_ itu segera menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengannya, melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke pinggang Jongin, kemudian menawarkan makanannya. Jongin terharu dan hampir-hampir tidak jadi memberi Kyungsoo obat tidur.

Ketika ekor mata Jongin menangkap seorang senior menatapnya tajam, dia baru sadar kalau berada di tempat umum. Kemesraan yang diberikan Kyungsoo bisa membuat mata orang lain iritasi. Buru-buru mengenyahkan lengan Kyungsoo dari pinggannya, berniat berdiri dan memesan makanan demi menghindar sejenak dari tatapan tajam orang-orang sekitar.

"Aku pesan makanan dulu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah pesankan untukmu!" Kyungsoo menoleh ke lapak penjual makanan kesukaan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menamai makanan itu sebagai kesukaan Jongin, padahal Jongin suka semua makanan, apalagi yang gratis. "Kenapa belum diantar, ya?"

Sudah terlanjur duduk kembali, jadi harus Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan tempat agar Jongin bisa memasukkan obat ke minumannya. "Coba kau cek ke sana, Kyung. Siapa tahu penjualnya lupa mengantarkannya ke sini!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar!" Dia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan cepat ke arah penjual makanan yang tadi dipesaninya.

Sementara Kyungsoo melepas pandangannya dari Jongin, Jongin buru-buru mengambil obat yang diberikan temannya tadi. Meneteskan sampai tiga kali ke minuman Kyungsoo. Belum selesai proses itu, seseorang berdehem di dekatnya.

"Obat apa, Kai?"

"Obat tidur, _Hyung_."

Orang itu mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bukan obat yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Meneteskan dua kali lagi, menutup botol obat, kemudian mengantonginya. "Aku ingin menghindar sehari saja darinya." Jongin tidak bohong soal menghindar, tapi dia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau menghindar karena ada Sehun yang akan menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hari ini. "Tidak tega..."

"Tidak tega kalau sampai Kyungsoo melihatmu jalan dengan kekasih barumu?"

Kakasih baru? Tahu dari mana seniornya itu tentang kekasih baru Jongin?

"Tadi aku dan teman-temanku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Chanyeol."

Jadi, sudah banyak yang tahu? Sekalian saja kalau begitu. Jongin mau jujur kalau dia tak ada perasaan apa pun pada Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. Perlakuannya pada dua _namja_ itu murni karena pertemanan saja. Anggap dulu teman tapi mesra, namun kemesraan mereka tidak sampai ke adegan ranjang. Sekarang dia mau tobat, mengakui Sehun ke semua orang biar siapa pun yang menyukai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak memusuhinya.

"Aku tak mau Sehun salah paham, _Hyung_."

"Dapat yang baru, mencampakkan yang lama itu namanya!" celetuk seniornya.

"Bukan begitu..." Astaga... Kyungsoo sudah mau kembali. "Kuminta kau jangan bicara apa-apa. Kujelaskan nanti, _Hyung_!" Jongin segera mengaduk minuman Kyungsoo dengan sedotan, memastikan cairan itu larut ke dalamnya, lalu duduk manis seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo mendekat, meletakkan dua porsi makanan yang kesemuanya untuk Jongin. "Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya melihat seorang senior berdiri di sebelah meja mereka. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Bisnis kecil-kecilan dengan Jongin."

"Kau ada bisnis, Kai?"

"Bukan bisnis yang seperti itu, Kyung. Lebih kepada urusan lelaki," terang Jongin yang kemudian membuat Kyungsoo sewot. Tidak sadar Kyungsoo juga lelaki. "Maksudku, urusan lelaki antara aku dan senior-senior saja."

"Kai masuk klub kami," potong si senior.

"Ohhh..." Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Meraih gelas minuman, kemudian meminum isinya. "Kai gabung dengan klub kalian?" sambil meminum lagi. "Bukankah klub kalian untuk orang-orang pintar saja ya, _Hyung_?"

Soalnya senior yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah mahasiswa psikologi, klubnya tidak jauh-jauh dari bidang itu. Sejenak mereka lupa soal itu, asal ceplos pula. Harus ada pengalihan agar Kyungsoo tidak tanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Bukan bergabung seperti itu, Kyung. Kelompokku butuh orang seperti Jongin untuk bahan penelitian." Seniornya tersenyum kecil, menaikkan sebelah alis ke arah Jongin untuk mendapat pembenaran. "Kami mau menguji sebuah teori dengan Jongin sebagai obyeknya. Ini tentang manipulasi kemampuan otak manusia. Sebentar lagi ulangan semester, kita lihat seperti apa hasil ulangan Jongin, setelah itu kita akan memberi sugesti pada otaknya secara berkala. Kita suruh belajar, mengerjakan tugas, menghafal materi, dan semua hal baik yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuan otaknya. Berhasil atau tidaknya akan terlihat di ulangan semester selanjutnya."

Maksudnya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Setelah tahu arah pembicaraan seniornya itu, Jongin lagsung merengut, tapi tidak berani meyangkal. Kan ceritanya untuk mengelabuhi Kyungsoo. Pura-pura jadi kelinci percobaan sementara waktu, tidak masalah.

" _Hipnotherapy_. Itu materi yang diujikan semester ini."

Senior Jongin masih mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal hipnotis dan sebangsanya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah menguap. _Namja_ tidak berbentuk sempurna itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Matanya perlahan menutup, terbuka dengan cepat, kemudian mulai tertutup lagi. Agaknya reaksi obatnya mulai muncul.

"Kyung, kau mulai mengantuk, kan?" tanya Jongin _to the point._ Belum menjawab pun dia melanjutkan, "Kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, ya? Kau tidur di sana sampai kantukmu menghilang. Nanti sore akan kusuruh seseorang mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa semengantuk ini, mana hawanya panas pula." Kyungsoo membuka tutup matanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Sesekali tangannya memegang kerah kemeja dan mengibas-ngibaskannya. "Aku mengantuk sekali, Kai," katanya dan langsung meletakkan kepala di meja. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya menggerutu, dan tangannya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya sendiri.

Hendak mengangkat Kyungsoo, namun _handphone_ Jongin berbunyi. Melihat nomor asing tertera di layar, Jongin tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Bisa jadi itu Eunhyuk. Seniornya itu sering sekali menelepon dan mengirim pesan dengan nomor yang berbeda-beda. Kalau ada perubahan jadwal latihan _dance_ atau ada pesta dadakan yang bisa dihadiri, Jongin tak bisa melewatkan itu.

Ijin sejenak pada seniornya, dia menyingkir beberapa meter dari keramaian untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo!"

" _Kai, kekasihmu mau bicara..."_

Suaranya tidak asing. Pernah mendengarnya sekali, tapi Jongin lupa.

" _Jemput aku di tempat yang tadi. Urusanku sudah selesai_." Belum ingat dengan suara sebelumnya, suara Sehun sudah menyapa pendengaran Jongin.

Dan belum sempat menjawab Sehun, suara sebelumnya mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi, _"Jangan buat orang menunggu. Ke sini sekarang juga!"_ perintah suara itu diikuti dengan bunyi tut tut, telepon diputus sebelah pihak.

Telat sebentar menjemput Sehun tidak masalah. Jongin mau mengantar Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan, biar Kyungsoo aman tidur di sana, setelah itu menjemput Sehun. Namun sebelum berbalik Jongin ingat suara barusan, suara seniornya yang ditakuti banyak orang, termasuk suaminya sendiri. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Kalau Sehun sedang bersama Kyuhyun, bisa gawat kalau Jongin tak segera menjemputnya. Harus cepat mengantar Kyungsoo, setelah itu bergegas menjemput Sehun.

Ketika Jongin berbalik dan berlari ke tempat Kyungsoo duduk tertidur, namja itu sudah tidak ada. Apa mungkin, Kyungsoo jalan sendiri ke ruang kesehatan? Atau ada yang membawanya ke sana?

" _Hyung_ , Kyungsoo pergi ke ruang kesehatan, ya?"

Senior Jongin meleng sedikit, Kyungsoo sudah hilang. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu ke mana _namja_ itu pergi, tapi dari pada Jongin meminta bantuannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo, dia mengangguk saja. Percaya dengan pepatah, sejauh-jauhnya Kyungsoo menghilang, pasti kembali juga pada Jongin.

LelanG

Tidak semua perkiraan Jongin jadi kenyataan. Bagian teman-temannya yang iri melihatnya jalan dengan Sehun memang terjadi. Kris contohnya, mentang-mentang dia juga dari Cina, melihat Sehun langsung mengajaknya bicara pakai bahasa Cina. Awalnya Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kris sampai Sehun menterjemahkannya dalam bahasa Korea. Kris menjelek-jelekkan Jongin. Kris juga bilang kalau Jongin mesum dan modus. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah dua _namja_ yang sudah dimodusinya. Sehun diperingatkan untuk segera putus dengan Jongin dan mencari _namja_ lain yang lebih pantas. Ujung-ujungnya Kris menawarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pengganti. Untungnya Sehun tipe _namja_ yang setia, dia tetap memilih Jongin walau sudah tahu kejelekannya.

Ketika teman-teman Jongin tanya siapa Sehun, dia memperkenalkan sebagai teman, namun semua orang tidak percaya. Ketika dia meralat dan mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah kekasihnya, mereka masih tak percaya, malah minta bukti. Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun mesra, sedangkan yang digandeng sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi mesra, jadinya teman-teman Jongin makin tidak percaya. Ketika Jongin mencium pipi Sehun, dia kena tampar oleh si empunya pipi, teman-teman Jongin baru percaya mereka pacaran. Teman-teman yang aneh, memang.

Di depan senior-seniornya, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendapat pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sekali diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih, mereka semua percaya. Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan orang-orang yang pernah melihat Sehun berlagak tidak pernah melihatnya. Entah lupa, atau memang tidak peduli.

Pergi belanja, ingin beli secukupnya saja, tapi karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum pergi belanja bersama mereka, barang belanjaan jadi membludak. Semuanya dibayarkan oleh Kibum. Makan malam juga, Jongin dan Sehun dibawa ke restoran mewah dan ditraktir oleh pasangan kaya raya itu. Lalu pulangnya diantar sampai rumah. Jongin kurang untung apa coba? Meski senior-seniornya membawa pengaruh buruk, otak mereka penuh dengan hal-hal mesum, tapi hati mereka baik. Jongin tidak salah bergaul dengan mereka.

Jongin melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, sementara Sehun menuju lemari, mengambil pakaian ganti, kemudian masuk kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun keluar, dia sudah mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian bersih.

"Kai, mandi dulu!"

Bukannya bergegas, Jongin hanya membalik tubuhnya. Telentang, namun tidak berpindah dari tempat tidur.

"Yang kau bilang tadi benar, ya?" Jongin mulai mendudukkan diri, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau mau kuliah di kampusku?"

Sehun menceritakan pada senior-senior Jongin tentang pertukaran pelajar. Dia salah satu mahasiswa yang beruntung itu. Pertukarannya baru dimulai semester depan, tapi Sehun memutuskan datang lebih dulu. Ingin mengetahui Korea lebih banyak lagi sebelum dia mulai kuliah di sini. Dan kedatangannya ke kampus untuk urusan kepindahannya itu. Resminya bulan depan Sehun baru masuk kuliah.

Karena Sehun dicap mahasiswa yang pintar, maka dari itu senior-senior Jongin memperlakukannya agak spesial. Dia diterima langsung oleh kelompok elit Eunhyuk.

"Sebelum datang ke sini, aku sudah terdaftar di kampusmu." Itu jawaban kalau Jongin mengira Sehun ingin menguntitnya sampai kampus. "Kalau kau tak suka aku kuliah di sana, mengaku tidak mengenalku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ya ampun, Hun, kita sudah ketahuan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak mungkin menyangkal keberadaanmu." Jongin akhirnya berdiri. Rencananya mendekati Sehun untuk sekedar menyentuh _namja_ itu, tapi Sehun-nya menjauh. Malah melempar handuk ke kepala Jongin. "Aku hanya terkejut kau bisa satu kampus denganku. Tapi aku senang. Sumpah!" katanya sambil pasang V sign dengan jarinya.

Jongin mendekat lagi, begitu pun Sehun, menjauh lagi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" larangnya. "Aku tidak suka didekati. Tidak suka disentuh. Apalagi oleh orang jorok sepertimu."

Padahal tinggal di rumah yang sama, tidur di ranjang yang sama, apa salahnya dekat-dekatan dan saling sentuh? Toh, Jongin tak mungkin meniduri Sehun sekali lagi dalam keadaan sadar begini. Phobianya keterlaluan, sudah lewat seminggu masih belum hilang juga. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri kalau begini. Disebut kekasih tapi seperti orang musuhan.

Jongin manyun. Sambil menunduk dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Siapa tahu setelah dia mandi, Sehun mau lebih dekat dengannya.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam setelah Jongin memeluk Sehun dalam tidur pura-puranya, dia mendapati Sehun tidak menyingkirkan tangannya seperti ketika dia bangun. Sehun belum tidur. Masih memainkan _handphone_. _Browsing_ yang entah apa itu. Ketika Jongin bergerak lebih dekat, lebih erat memeluk Sehun, Sehun masih bergeming. Hanya melirik sejenak, membenahi selimut Jongin, kemudian kembali pada _handphone_ di tangannya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar tak mau kusentuh, Hun."

Sehun kaget. _Handphone_ di tangannya terlepas, jatuh menimpa hidungnya. Dia mengaduh. Ingin segera menyingkir dari Jongin, tapi ditahan oleh _namja_ itu. Hidungnya dipencet, kemudian diurut-urut pelan oleh Jongin.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar tak mau kusentuh," ulang Jongin masih sambil mengurut hidung Sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi Jongin kembali meletakkannya di hidung. "Kau harus percaya kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengambil _handphone_ Jongin, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Selesai diurut, Sehun membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Jongin, namun tidak tidur. Dia membiarkan Jongin menelusupkan tangan ke pinggangnya. Juga membiarkan Jongin mendekatkan muka ke belakang lehernya.

Nafas Jongin membuat Sehun merinding. Ditahan-tahan tidak bisa, Sehun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut menghadapimu saat kau bangun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu." Kulit belakang leher Sehun menebal, Jongin bisa merasakan lewat mukanya yang menempel tepat di leher itu. "Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin mengenyahkan tanganmu dariku? Betapa aku ingin mendorong mukamu jauh-jauh dari tengkukku?"

Jongin memundurkan mukanya cepat-cepat.

"Seperti ada reaksi penolakan spontan terhadapmu."

Sehun tidak membenci Jongin, tapi tubuhnya yang membenci lelaki itu. Setiap kali Jongin menyentuhnya, sekedar sentuhan kecil atau sentuhan tak sengaja, terkirim sinyal penolakan ke otaknya. Sehun kadang berjengit, kadang meloncat menjauh, atau langsung meneriaki Jongin.

"Tapi tidak terjadi reaksi apa pun terhadap orang lain," lanjutnya.

Seperti yang seharian kemarin terjadi. Dia diajak salaman hampir seluruh teman Jongin, dipeluk Eunhyuk, dan sekali dua kali kontak fisik dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada reaksi apa pun. Seperti halnya dia bersentuhan dengan teman biasa.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa takut, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Kalau dia dapat penolakan, tetapi orang lain tidak, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian Sehun kemudian membuatnya ditinggalkan? Memang sekarang Sehun setia padanya, namun kesetiaan itu hanya sebulan, dan sekarang sudah terlewat seminggu lebih. Apa bisa dia membuat Sehun suka padanya dalam sisa waktu itu? Jongin sendiri tidak akan menyerah, tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau Sehun bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tidak bereaksi seperti itu ketika kita bersentuhan saat tidur?"

"Karena saat tidur kau tidak kuanggap sebagai ancaman."

"Nah, seperti itu juga harusnya kau anggap aku saat tidak tidur!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Ya dicoba lah, Hun," paksa Jongin. "Kita sudah hidup seperti suami istri, masak tidak ada sentuhan," lanjutnya. "Sudah seminggu lewat aku belum berhasil menciummu lagi."

Plak

Kepala Jongin kena tabok.

Jongin mengelus kepalanya. "Wajar, Hun. Kita sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama. Tanpa kontak fisik, mana seru?"

Plak

Jongin meringis meski tak sakit, dia kembali mengelus kepalanya. "Baru membicarakan ciuman kau sudah memukulku dua kali, bagaimana kalau aku mengaku membayangkan menyetubuhimu tiga kali sehari. Kau mau memukulku berapa kali?"

Plak plak plak

Bukan kepalanya lagi, wajah Jongin yang katanya tampan itu sekarang kena pukul. Tidak sempat menutupi mukanya saat telapak tangan Sehun mendarat tiga kali, sampai ada nyeri-nyeri di pipinya. Sehun mendorongnya, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang.

"Otak mesum!" umpat Sehun sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

LelanG

"Hun, aku berangkat, ya?"

Sehun masih meringkuk di ranjang saat Jongin pamit padanya. Dia sedang tidur. Tidur ayam, matanya memejam, tapi otaknya tidak tidur. Sekali-kali matanya terbuka, namun kemudian tertutup kembali.

Gara-gara semalam yang kata Jongin proses melawan phobia, Sehun hampir-hampir diperkosa. Sehun ketakutan setengah mati, sampai tidak tidur hingga pagi ini. Jongin sudah berjanji tidak akan memperkosanya saat proses menghilangkan phobia itu akan dimulai, tapi kalau tindakan Jongin yang menyentuh paksa, mencium paksa, dan meraba-raba daerah terlarang yang juga secara paksa itu tidak dihentikan, perkosaan pasti terjadi. Selain harus membela diri, mempertahankan keperjakaannnya yang tinggal separuh, dia juga harus membuat dirinya sendiri waras. Satu-satunya cara adalah memukuli Jongin sampai mati, atau paling tidak sampai Jongin menghentikan aksi konyolnya. Menjaga diri sendiri semalaman agar berjarak dari lelaki itu, akibatnya adalah sakit kepala hebat dan ngantuk yang menjadi-jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak ada sarapan untuk Jongin.

Sekali-kali istri juga boleh menelantrakan suami, apalagi kalau suami sudah berlaku kejam padanya. Meski Sehun bukan benar-benar pasangan Jongin, dia adalah barang yang sudah terikat kontrak sebulan. Boleh phobia seks, tapi tidak boleh mengabaikan pemilik. Mengingat salah satu isi kontrak menyebutkan bayaran akan diberikan setelah kontrak habis dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku, Sehun janji hanya kali ini dia mengabaikan Jongin. Setidaknya syarat untuk memperlakukan pemilik bak suami, dipenuhi Sehun supaya bayarannya benar-benar cair di penghabisan kontrak.

Sehun akan kembali jadi miliknya Jongin setelah ketakutannya mereda.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia melongok ke arah Sehun yang tengah meringkuk terbungkus selimut tebal. Mata Sehun terbuka, menemukan muka Jongin yang penuh noda merah bekas tamparan dan luka carakan yang dibuatnya semalam, berada tepat di depannya, dia memundurkan mukanya sendiri. Takut Jongin macam-macam, mencium contohnya. "Mau kubelikan makanan sebelum aku berangkat?"

"Tidak usah. Pergi saja, aku tidak mau melihat mukamu!" usirnya dengan nada biasa tapi dengan maksud luar biasa kejam.

"Kau butuh tidur. Mukamu pucat, matamu hitam seperti hantu."

 _Memang gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini?_ Batin Sehun nelangsa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Jongin benar-benar menjatuhkan ciuman ke kening Sehun. Protes pun percuma karena setelah itu si pelaku berlalu cepat keluar kamar.

.

.

Jongin berhenti sejenak meski hampir memasuki gerbang kampus. Ada pesan masuk ke nomornya. Setelah membuka kunci _handphone_ , dia menemukan sebuah pesan video dikirim oleh Donghae bersamaan pesan teks.

' _Kau sempat melakukannya? Setahuku kau sibuk memperkenalkan kekasihmu ke semua orang, kemarin.'_ Donghae memberi jarak yang begitu banyak, kemudian disusul kalimat. _'Dasar penjahat. Tapi aku suka penjahat sepertimu! Kau memang pantas jadi muridku.'_

Tidak paham dengan pesan dari seniornya itu, Jongin bermaksud langsung membuka video yang dikiimkan padanya. Tersambung dengan internet cepat, sekali klik, video itu memutar.

" _Aaahhh... aah... Kaiiii!"_

Suara Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada gambar Kyungsoo di sana. Hanya video tak jelas, menyorot pada ventilasi sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan sofa melingkar, ukiran mahal di pegangan, dudukan yang terlihat empuk, dan sandaran yang tinggi. Di sorot dari belakang, sekali dua kali terlihat punggung, tangan, dan kaki telanjang muncul dari sofa itu. Tidak jelas siapa saja yang ada di sana, tapi jelas salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo.

" _Kaiiii, lagi... lagi...!"_ pinta suara Kyungsoo itu _. "Enak!"_ tambahnya. Suaranya lantang, lancang, dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Selebihnya hanya suara Kyungsoo yang meracau. Terus menyebut namanya, terus mendesah, dan sesekali berteriak-teriak keenakan. Yang paling membuat Jongin melongo melihat dan mendengar adegan tak terlihat itu adalah ketika suara Kyungsoo di dalam video memintanya menusuk lebih dalam. Menusuk apanya coba? Seharian, bahkan sampai pagi ini dia tidak berpisah dari Sehun. Kalau memang ada kesempatan pasti sudah digunakannya untuk menusuk Sehun, tidak perlu jauh-jauh melampiaskan hasratnya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan video itu, berpidah pada grup _chat_ kampus. Di sana videonya juga dipasang, dikomentari ratusan anggota grup. Salah satunya mengatakan Kyungsoo telah diperkosa Jongin, ditambah emotikon syok berkali-kali. Akun lain menyangkal, katanya kalau Kyungsoo diperkosa tidak mungkin mendesah keenakan seperti itu. Dia menambahkan bahwa kejadian seperti ini terlalu biasa, yang artinya merujuk pada Jongin yang terbiasa meniduri Kyungsoo. Ada juga yang bilang bahwa dia sering melihat Jongin keluar masuk ruang-ruang sepi dengan Kyungsoo, lalu terdengar desahan-desahan yang sama seperti di video sesaat kemudian.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang meniduri Kyungsoo? Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain sementara selama ini tidak mau disentuh oleh siapa pun selain dirinya? Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo diperdaya. Aduh, kasihan sekal _namja_ itu! Jongin marah dengan orang-orang dalam grup, tapi dia juga takut. Selama ini memang dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi untuk ke arah meniduri _namja_ itu agak tidak masuk akal. Sering memodusi Kyungsoo, begini jadinya.

Komentar paling bawah dengan akun yang tidak dikenal Jongin mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada adegan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jongin menebak orang itulah yang merekam dan meng-upload video. Cepat atau lambat orang itu pasti ditemukannya.

Dilihat-lihat hanya mahasiswa seangkatannya yang heboh dengan video itu. Kalau Donghae biasa saja menanggapi isi video, berarti seniornya yang lain juga akan begitu. Mengingat bagaimana kehidupan senior-seniornya yang malah lebih mesum darinya, Jongin bisa bernafas agak lega. Sekarang tinggal mencari alibi untuk mematahkan tuduhan meniduri Kyungsoo. Bersama Sehun sampai pagi bisa jadi alasan hebat, hanya saja Sehun harus bisa diajak kerja sama. Sekarang lebih baik dia kembali, dari pada di kampus lalu jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya.

Jongin berbalik arah. Melangkah meninggalkan kampusnya. Mampir ke _food court_ untuk membeli sarapan, kemudian pulang ke apartemennya. Di apartemen, dia masih menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan sama seperti saat ditinggalkannya tadi. Setelah meletakkan sarapannya di meja, menjatuhkan tas punggungnya, Jongin naik ke ranjang. Merebah di belakang Sehun dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Hun, aku belikan makanan untukmu!" katanya yang segera di respon Sehun dengan dengusan keras. "Kelas pagiku dibatalkan. Jadi, hari ini aku sama sekali tak ada kegitan di kampus." Dia tertawa kecil setelah Sehun melempar lengannya menjauh. "Aku akan lanjutkan terapi semalam."

"Tidak usah!" pekik Sehun.

To be continue

Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**LelanG**

Abaikan typo dan selamat membaca!

Cast: Kaihun

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, ya memang itu orangnya. _Author_ suka menistakan orang. Maaf ya, yang merasa idolanya jadi korban di sini.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Terduga Pemerkosa**

"Cuma sedikit, itu pun tidak sampai daerah-daerah terlarang," terang Jongin menggebu-gebu. "Satu-satunya _namja_ yang pernah aku itukan hanya kau!"

Jongin membela diri walau Sehun tidak membahas apa pun soal video yang baru diperlihatkan padanya.

Biasanya Jongin suka mengumbar sumpah, kali ini tidak. Tidak berani bersumpah di hadapan Sehun, takut sumpahnya berbalik, lalu Sehun meninggalkannya lebih cepat. Tentu saja kali ini dia berbohong. Dia bilang cuma menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikit, _skinship_ biasa antar teman. Padahal Jongin sering sekali meraba-raba _namja_ itu, menciuminya pula. Tetapi Jongin harus menutupi kelakuan bejadnya itu agar _image_ -nya di mata Sehun tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kalaupun kau benar-benar meniduri temanmu itu, aku juga tidak peduli."

"Hun..." Jongin merengek. Sedemikian tak sukanya Sehun padanya. Padahal dia sudah mengerahkan segala cara untuk membuat _namja_ itu melupakan _phobia_ -nya. "Aku janji akan menghentikan terapi _phobia_ itu asal kau peduli padaku."

"Kau juga bilang begitu kemarin, kemarin lusa, dan kemarinnya lagi." Sehun melengos, meninggalkan Jongin yang meratap pilu di tepian ranjangnya. Hanya sampai pintu, namun dia kembali lagi. "Lalu apa maumu dengan menunjukkan video itu padaku?"

"Menjadi alasanku tidak bersama Kyungsoo saat dia diitukan."

"Ditiduri maksudmu?"

Jongin sudah berhati-hati bicara supaya Sehun tidak tersinggung, malah Sehun sendiri memperjelas kata-kata itu. Kalau begini dia harus bagaimana? Bicara blak-blakan atau tetap menggunakan cara sebelumnya?

Dia mengangguk. "Pada saat kejadian itu berlangsung, aku bersamamu. Sampai pagi malahan." Sehun tidak terlihat memikirkan permintaannya untuk jadi tameng di hadapan teman-temannya, namun dia percaya otak jenius _namja_ itu sedang bekerja. Bekerja untuk membantunya. "Kita melakukan terapi itu sepanjang malam, Hun."

"Jangan sebutkan terapi-terapi itu lagi. Aku tak suka!"

"Tapi kita memang melakukannya."

Sehun mendengus. "Asal kau tidak membahas terapi abal-abalmu itu di depan orang lain, aku akan pertimbangkan untuk membantumu."

"Nah begitu lebih baik."

Sehun meningalkan Jongin lagi, ke dapur kelihatannya. Namun, sebelum Sehun melewati pintu kamar, Jongin sempat bergumam. Mengatakan bahwa Sehun memang kekasih yang baik, calon pendamping hidup idaman. Sehun dengar, dia berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan kalau mereka akan berpisah setelah kontraknya habis. Jongin jadi sedih mendengarnya.

LelanG

Kyungsoo absen hampir seminggu. Sehun tidak bisa seenaknya dibawa ke kampus. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang membantunya juga. Jadi, Jongin kena _bully_ teman-temannya. Meski _bully_ -annya terdengar seperti candaan, dia tidak tenang. Dituduh meniduri Kyungsoo yang notabene dikenal hampir seluruh penghuni kampus, jelas perkara yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Tiap hari menghindar terus juga tidak bagus, dia butuh sosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Daripada Jongin stres mendengar _bully_ -an yang lebih _ngawur_ lagi, dia memutuskan pulang.

Chanyeol menghadangnya ketika Jongin meninggalkan kelas.

"Bahkan kelas belum dimulai, Kai. Kau mau bolos lagi?"

Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lelah sekali pikirannya. Sejujurnya masalah Kyungsoo yang besar itu bisa jadi sepele di otak Jongin yang kecil, tapi dia punya masalah dengan Sehun yang menurutnya bisa makin tidak jelas kalau tidak segera diselesaikan.

"Aku percaya bukan kau yang melakukannya," kata Chanyeol, ikut sedih kalau temannya sedih. Tetapi dia tersenyum terus beberapa hari ini. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menjumpai Jongin di mana pun, dia punya kesempatan untuk mendekati _namja_ itu. " _Namja_ yang ada di video itu jauh lebih putih darimu, tentu saja itu bukan kau."

Benar juga, itu bisa jadi alasan Jongin. Tapi... ngomong apa Chanyeol barusan? Temannya itu menghina warna kulitnya. Secara sadar atau tidak? Kalau sampai Chanyeol benar-benar bermaksud menghinanya, Baekhyun akan dijauhkan dari temannya itu.

Bicara soal Baekhyun, Jongin main kucing-kucingan dengan _namja_ itu. Selain tak ingin menggangu pendekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, dia juga tak mau _namja_ itu menanyakan perihal video Kyungsoo yang ditiduri seseorang yang diduga dirinya. Kalau sampai Baekhyun menuntut yang tidak-tidak, bahkan sampai marah padanya, bisa lebih panjang urusannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Baik. Kau bilang menyerahkan urusan Baekhyun padaku, tentu saja aku harus menjaganya baik-baik." Chanyeol menyengir lebar. Menyadari satu hal dari temannya itu, tidak bohong tentang informasi yang diberikannya. Baekhyun suka yang manis-manis, suka yang lucu-lucu, dan suka semua hal yang unik. Di depan akan menolak, tapi di belakanng, Baekhyun akan melonjak kegirangan. "Baekhyun persis seperti apa yang kau bilang. Suka jual mahal, tapi aku tak akan menyerah mendekatinya."

"Baguslah!"

Jongin kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Diikuti Chanyeol yang masih ingin tahu alasan Jongin bolos hari ini.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak kemana-mana. Mau pulang saja, menemani Sehun di rumah."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, agak terkejut. Namun, dia menyeringai setelahnya. "Oh, kalian sudah tinggal bersama?" Kalau Jongin saja bisa tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya, boleh dong dia berencana tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun juga? Tapi menunggu diperbolehkan orang tuanya pindah ke apartemen dulu, baru mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersama. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar dua minggu."

"Emmm... masih baru." Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Kekasihmu tahu soal video itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku memperlihatkan video itu padanya." Chanyeol pasang tampang mengasihani Jongin, sampai Jongin yang mukanya lecek itu makin muram dibuatnya. "Waktu kejadian itu berlangsung aku terus bersama Sehun, tidur bersamanya sampai pagi. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu mendekati Kyungsoo, apalagi membawanya menepi, lalu menidurinya."

Chanyeol percaya.

"Bagaimana reaksi kekasihmu?"

" _No comment."_ Tidak mungkin dia jujur mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak peduli dengan kejadian itu, yang berarti bahwa Sehun juga tidak peduli padanya. Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya sambil pasang muka _nelangsa_. "Dia tidak mau membantuku. Tidak mau jadi alasanku menyangkal video itu."

"Dia marah?"

Kekasih mana yang tidak marah kalau ada _namja_ tidur dengan orang lain, tapi nama kekasihnya yang disebut-sebut? Chanyeol yakin kekasih Jongin marah karena itu. Sebagai orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan teman, dia menepuk pundak Jongin, memberi dukungan agar temannya itu tabah menjalani cobaan ini.

"Kapan kekasihmu mulai aktif di kampus?"

"Semester depan. Habis bulan ini."

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu seperti pendukung untuk meyakinkan kekasihmu bahwa kau tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kau bisa mengandalkanku!" Sekali lagi dia menepuk pundak Jongin. "Kau mau keluar, kan? Pakai motorku. Kembalikan kapan saja, sesukamu!"

Jongin menolak. Dia lebih suka pulang naik bus atau jalan kaki. Sambil merenungkan masalahnya, sekalian mencari solusi. Cara menghadapi Sehun, cara membuat _namja_ itu hilang _phobia_ -nya, juga agar mereka bisa bersama tidak hanya dalam waktu sebulan.

Jongin pamit, dipersilakan pergi dengan berat hati oleh Chanyeol. Tadinya mau naik bus, tapi karena tiba-tiba otaknya menemukan cara lain untuk membuat Sehun melupakan _phobia_ -nya, dia memutuskan naik taksi. Lebih cepat setengah jam. Dia sudah sampai gedung apartemennya. Ketika hendak masuk rumah, dia tidak menemukan kunci rumahnnya dalam tas. Memencet bel berkali-kali juga tidak disahuti oleh Sehun.

Sehun sedang apa di dalam?

Atau jangan-jangan _namja_ itu sedang keluar rumah?

Mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya, hendak memencet nomor, tapi urung. Baru ingat, Sehun tidak punya _handphone_. Satu-satunya jalan harus menunggu.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan Jongin duduk di depan pintu apartemen mereka?_

Itu yang Sehun pikirkan saat menemukan Jongin duduk di depan pintu. Bersandar, tertidur, dan _handphone_ -nya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Sehun memang merasa kasihan, tapi karena sedang membawa banyak barang, dia tidak bisa membangunkan namja itu dengan baik.

"Kai!" Sehun menyentuh Jongin dengan kakinya. Kelihatan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Memang karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan lengannya untuk membangunkan _namja_ itu. Sehun sedang bawa banyak barang di tangannya."Kai, bangun!"

Jongin membuka mata. "Hun..." mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu berdiri dengan cepat. "Kau dari mana? Aku menunggumu dari tadi pagi." Mendapati Sehun membawa banyak barang yang kelihatan bukan barang belanjaan dari super market, dia memaksa mengambil alih barang-barang itu. "Sini, aku yang bawa!"

Mau bilang tidak usah, barang sudah berpindah ke tangan Jongin. Percuma. Jadi, Sehun tinggal merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan kunci, kemudian membuka apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa kau menunggu di luar?"

"Kunciku ketinggalan."

Sehun hanya bergumam. Dia membuka lebar daun pintu agar Jongin bisa masuk dengan mudah. Pintu ditutup, barang diletakkan di lantai. Jongin melempar dirinya sendiri ke sofa, kemudian mendesah lega.

"Hari ini kelas dibatalkan lagi?" Jongin mengiyakan setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin bohong. Hampir seminggu semua kelas dibatalkan, mana ada yang seperti itu. Dia menebak video itu telah menyebar dan ditonton penghuni kampus, Jongin dapat masalah dari situ, makanya dia selalu pulang lebih cepat. "Kau sudah makan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku belum lapar."

Entah kenapa jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun mengasihaninya.

Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini membenci Jongin pun priharin. Sebagai orang yang harusnya merawat Jongin, dia malah menyia-nyiakan _namja_ itu. Waktu itu dia sudah berikrar kalau tak akan melupakan kewajibannya lagi, tapi belum juga habis seminggu kesalahannya sudah terulang. Sehun merasa agak tidak berguna sekarang ini.

"Kau dari mana sampai sore begini baru pulang?"

"Mengambil barang-barangku."

"Ooo," jawab Jongin dengan suara lesu.

Jongin tidak seenergik biasanya. Jangan-jangan dia kecewa dengan Sehun yang tak bisa jadi barang dengan pelayanan bagus? Jadi, Sehun harus memperbaiki diri.

"Aku menitipkan barang-barangku di penitipan dekat Incheon. Hampir sebulan, jadi harus diambil sebelum biayanya membludak."

Jongin ber'oh lagi, tapi kali ini tidak begitu kedengaran. Namja itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Akan kumaksakkan sesuatu..."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya balik Jongin.

"Ya, aku sudah makan di luar."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah masak." Jongin memejamkan matanya lebih rapat. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Makan malam, nanti kita beli saja di luar!"

LelanG

Hari cepat sekali menjadi malam. Ketika Jongin terbangun, dia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Hanya tambah bantal di bawah kepalanya, selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Tentu saja Sehun yang dengan baik hatinya mau melakukan semua itu untuk Jongin. Jongin senang. Namun hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba ingat perkataan _namja_ itu pagi tadi. Hanya sebulan, dan sebulan itu sudah terlewati lebih dari setengahnya.

Jongin merasa tak enak badan. Kepalanya memang tidak pusing, tapi tubuhnya berat. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis. Bagi Jongin, sakit sudah biasa. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak kegiatan, tubuhnya jadi lemah.

Dia bangun, kemudian mencari Sehun.

"Hun, aku akan beli makanan." Menemukan _namja_ itu di dapur dengan makanan di tangannya. Di meja juga sudah siap beberapa makanan lain, Jongin urung untuk mengulang perkataannya. "Hun..."

"Aku sudah memasak!" Sehun meletakkan makanan terakhir, menyiapkan dua mangkuk dan dua sumpit. "Kau mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum makan?" tanyanya sebelum mengambil gelas dan menuang air putih.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian pergi. Dia datang lagi dengan muka yang lebih _fresh_ dari sebelumnya. Menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sehun. Ketika mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil makanan, Sehun menghentikannya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Tangan Jongin dipegang paksa oleh Sehun. Hanya sebentar, ketika merasakan hangat yang tidak wajar, dia segera melepaskan tangan itu. Berdiri, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke kening Jongin.

"Kau demam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa demam begini. Minum obat dan istirahat, besok pun juga sembuh."

"Ok. Kau makan dulu, biar kuambilkan obat. Di mana kau taruh obatnya?"

"Tidak punya." Sehun meliriknya tajam. "Aku akan langsung beli obat di apotek kalau terserang demam. Tidak pernah menyimpannya di rumah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke apotek."

Sehun yang hendak beranjak pun dibuat duduk kembali oleh Jongin. Dia bilang nanti saja. Makan bersama dulu, beli obatnya bersama juga. Jongin tak ingin melewatkan momen berdua dengan Sehun. Kapan lagi dia bisa dimanjakan Sehun? Kalau dalam kedaan sakit Sehun bisa lebih memperhatikannya, Jongin ihklas sakit dan menunda minum obat.

"Kita makan dulu."

"Tidak. Kau yang makan dulu, aku akan beli obat!"

"Kita makan berdua dulu, Hun. Obatnya belakangan!" pinta Jongin. "Aku tak akan mati cuma karena demam."

"Tapi aku akan repot kalau kau demam!"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

Memang itu tujuan Jongin. Membuat Sehun repot, tapi agaknya Sehun tidak bersedia repot karenanya. Ya, karena Jongin ingin Sehun nyaman bersamanya, dia tidak boleh membuat _namja_ itu repot.

"Tidak perlu. Kita makan saja dulu. Aku akan membeli obat sendiri nanti!" Demi Sehun, Jongin akan lakukan apa pun. "Hun, ayo duduk!"

Bukannya duduk, Sehun malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Marah, tapi Jongin pura-pura tidak melihat kemarahaannya.

"Kau minta diperhatikan, tapi tak mau benar-benar diperhatikan. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada marah.

Jongin tak tahu kalau Sehun berusaha menutupi perhatian yang diberikannya. Dia khawatir sungguhan. Meski statusnya hanya barang lelang, perhatian yang diberikan Sehun itu bukan hanya karena syarat jadi barang lelang. Dia tulus perhatian pada Jongin, hanya saja caranya menyalurkan perhatian tidak sama dengan perhatian yang diberikan orang lain.

Sehun tidak mau disebut peduli, namun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli.

Seperti halnya Jongin yang berusaha keras menghilangkan _phobia_ -nya Sehun, Sehun demikian. Meski dia tidak terlihat berusaha, sejujurnya dialah yang berusaha paling keras. Dia menahan ketakutannya untuk bisa berinterksi dengan Jongin secara normal. Dia berusaha bisa memberi apa yang seharusnya didapat oleh Jongin.

"Aku jadi barang yang tidak berguna kalau kau menolak kurawat!"

"Hun!" bantah Jongin. "Cukup orang lain yang menyebutmu barang lelang, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Jongin mendesah karena tiba-tiba suaranya terasa berat. "Bagiku kau manusia biasa, sama dengan yang lain. Bagiku kau kekasihku, tidak peduli kau kudapat dari mana. Kau juga harus menganggap dirimu sendiri seperti itu!"

"Terima kasih kau telah mengorangkanku, tapi orang ini tetap kau dapat dari lelang!" Sehun membuat Jongin frustasi. Lelaki itu berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku memang tak suka direpotkan, tapi itu tugasku. Melayani pemilik adalah tugasku!"

Duh...

Sejujurnya Sehun hanya mau mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa direpotkan Jongin. Selain sudah tugasnya, dia memang prihatin melihat Jongin sakit. Namun, selalu saja egonya yang menang. Bukan egonya, tapi otak jeniusnya itu memaksa menyaring kalimat yang seharusnya begitu saja terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Semuanya jadi kacau. Coba dia bisa jadi orang yang asal ceplos, pasti bisa mengungkapkan bahwa dia perhatian pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu, Hun. Tapi bisa tidak, tidak membahas masalah tugas, barang lelang, atau apa pun itu. Buat dirimu nyaman di sini, aku janji tidak akan menganggumu!"

"Aku tidak nyaman!" Sehun beranjak. "Makan saja sendiri, kau membuatku jadi tidak lapar!"

Masuk kamar, sebentar kemudian keluar dengan memakai jaket Jongin. Ketika Jongin bertanya, Sehun tidak menjawab. Akhirnya keluar rumah tanpa bisa dicegah.

LelanG

Setengah jam terlewat Sehun belum kembali. Jongin tak menyentuh makanannya karena dia mau makan dengan Sehun. Dia menunggu di tempat yang sama, duduk di kursi yang sama, tapi dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kepalanya mulai berat, maka dari itu dia meletakkannya di meja. Matanya juga berat, selain meletakkan kepala, dia juga memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidur, hanya memejam untuk mengurangi rasa berat di mata dan kepalanya.

Satu jam terlewat Sehun masih belum kembali. Sebenarnya _namja_ itu kemana? Marah dengan Jongin, kemudian keluar rumah. Jangan-jangan Sehun meninggalkannya, tidak mau meneruskan kontrak yang sebenarnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi?

Jongin membuka matanya, berdiri cepat, dan langsung merasakan pusing hebat. Dia meraih air yang tadi diambilkan Sehun, meminumnya, lalu menunggu beberapa saat sampai air itu bekerja mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Setelah pusingnya berkurang, Jongin beranjak. Masuk kamar, hendak mengambil jaket, tapi _handphone_ -nya berdering. Dari yang dia tangkap, salah satu teman se- _gank_ -nya yang menelepon. Jongin mengangkatnya, mendapati suara Jongmyeon di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa?"

" _Kenapa kau tidak segera datang ke sini?"_ tanyanya. Agak keras, karena di belakangnya ada suara-suara berisik. Orang-orang tengah main game di sana. _"Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu kalau orang tuaku pergi ke luar negeri dari minggu lalu, dan hari ini kita kumpul di sini?"_

"Mungkin dia lupa," jawab Jongin kalem. Kepalanya yang sakit itu tidak bisa diajak berfikir lebih keras. "Memangnya kapan orang tuamu akan kembali?"

" _Entahlah, mungkin bulan depan. Mereka banyak pekerjaan di sana."_

"Masih banyak waktu. Aku datang lain kali saja."

" _Kenapa tidak sekarang?"_

Karena Jongin mau mencari Sehun, tapi Jongin tak perlu mengatakan itu pada Jongmyeon. Temannya itu baru kenal Sehun, bertemu juga baru sekali. Sedangkan masalahnya dengan Sehun berhubungan dengan status Sehun yang jadi barang lelang. Jadi, kalaupun dia bilang akan mencari Sehun, Jongmyeon juga tak bisa membantu

"Ada urusan sedikit."

" _Urusan dengan Sehun?"_ tebak Jongmyeon. Karena Jongin tidak merespon, Jongmyeon menyatakan tebakannya benar. _"Kalau kubilang Sehun ada di sini, kau akan ke sini, tidak?"_

"Apa!" Jongin terkaget, tapi bersyukur tidak harus mondar-mandir mencari Sehun. "Sehun ada di situ?"

" _Aku belum bilang apa-apa."_ Temannya itu bergumam di seberang telepon. _"Jadi, kau mau ke sini tidak?"_

"Aku akan ke situ. Jangan beritahu Sehun kalau aku akan datang, nanti dia pergi dari sana!"

" _Kalau begitu cepatlah ke sini!"_

"Ok. Aku berangkat sekarang!"

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah Jongmyeon lebih cepat dari dugaan si empunya rumah. Dia disambut dengan kernyitan dahi oleh teman-temannya, pasalnya selain mukanya pucat, dia juga terlihat lesu.

"Kau sakit, Kai?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ketika seseorang hendak menyentuh keningnya, dia mengelak.

"Kalau kau memang sakit, bilang saja sakit. Tidak perlu datang saat kuminta."

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mendekat ke arah Jongmyeon, kemudian menanyakan apa yang tadi dikatakan temannya itu di telepon. "Suho, kau bilang Sehun ada di sini. Mana dia sekarang?"

"Masuk dulu, Kai!"

"Dia ada di dalam?"

Jongmyeon tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan lebih dulu agar diikuti Jongin.

Jongin tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Dia menerobos teman-temannya dan masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu. Tidak ada Sehun di sana, malah pandangan pertama Jongin jatuh pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyeruput minuman, kemudian menyemburkannya. Teman sekelas Jongin yang duduk di dekat Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu, sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menyeruput minuman itu lagi. Kali ini memaksakan diri untuk menelannya.

Peduli dengan Baekhyun, Jongin menghampiri _namja_ itu. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Jongin. Teman di sebelahnya membisikkan sesuatu lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum misterius.

"Baek, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku diundang oleh Suho." Dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini untuk Jongin. "Kau datangnya telat, Kai. Padahal kita semua sudah berada di sini dari sore tadi."

"Dan kau minum-minum?" Jongin melirik tajam teman yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Semua teman sekelasnya tahu kalau Baekhyun tak kenal minuman-minuman beralkohol, kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun barani minum, itu salah teman di sebelahnya. "Tahu kalau yang kau minum itu alkohol?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nanti kau bisa mabuk."

"Kau dan semua orang di sini pernah minum-minum, kenapa aku tidak boleh coba?" Baekhyun merajuk. Dia tahu Jongin perhatian, tapi dia juga tak bisa jadi satu-satunya orang yang belum pernah minum alkohol di antara teman sekelasnya. Itu juga demi Jongin. Kalau ingin jadi pasangan Jongin, harus bisa mengimbangi semua kebiasaan lelaki itu. Seperti yang sejak tadi dikatakan teman di sebelelahnya. "Ini hanya minuman yang kadar alkoholnya rendah, jadi jangan remehkan aku."

"Ok, tapi jangan banyak-banyak!" saran Jongin.

Untuk sementara Jongin mengabaikan Baekhyun. Dia mengedarkan padangan ke seluruh ruang, tapi tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Dia melirik bartender yang disewa Jongmyeon. Pernah lihat. Jongin baru ingat kalau bartender itu pernah jadi bartender di pestanya Eunhyuk. Iya sih, Jongmyeon anak orang kaya, makanya mampu menyewa bartender sendiri.

Bartender itu menawarinya minum, Jongin menolaknya dengan gelengan. Namun dia tidak menolak untuk duduk di depan bartender itu. Berjarak beberapa kursi dari Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mencoba menyesap minuman dengan dorongan teman di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak minum?"

"Nanti saja, _Hyung_." Jongin masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang. "Aku sedang mencari seseorang?"

Si bartender ikut mengedarkan pandangannya. "Siapa yang kau cari? Pesta di sini tak sebesar pesta di rumah senior-seniormu, mungkin aku melihat orang yang kau cari itu."

"Namja putih, pucat. Setinggi aku. Kau lihat?"

Sebelum bartender itu menjawab, Jongin mendengar desisan dari Baekhyun. Kemudian melihat namja itu mengelus lehernya. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar Baekhyun membisikkan kata pait, dan lehernya terbakar, membuat Jongin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya diminum Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang sedang di minumnya?"

" _Flirtini,"_ jawabannya membuat Jongin terbengong sejenak. Dia tidak paham. _"Flirt Martini,"_ terang si bartender. "Itu gelas keduanya. Kau mau coba juga? Aku pengocok minuman terbaik di Seol, dan martini adalah keahlianku. Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencoba _flirtini."_ Jongin masih menggeleng dan si bartender belum menyerah menawarkan minuman. "Untukmu akan lebih bagus kalau minum _Dirty Martini_ atau _Orgasm Martini."_

Nama-nama minuman itu kenapa mengingatkan Jongin pada adegan percintaannya dengan Sehun, ya? Dia merayu Sehun, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, kemudian _orgasm_ berkali-kali karena _namja_ itu. Kenapa sekarang bisa jadi nama minuman? Di mana bartender itu belajar membuatnya?

"Aku belajar mengocok di Amerika." Perkataan itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Maksudnya mengocok minuman. Jongin paham, temannya juga paham, tapi Baekhyun tidak. _Namja_ yang sekarang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya hanya karena dua gelas martini menyahut dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Aku belajar mengocok lewat youtube." Dia tersenyum ke arah Jongin lagi. "Dia yang memberiku videonya!" sambil menunjuk teman di sebelahnya.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri dekat mereka tertawa terbahak, termasuk si bartender. Baekhyun yang kehilangan urat malunya juga ikut tertawa, hanya Jongin dan teman yang ditunjuk Baekhyun yang tidak. Mereka berdua tahu Baekhyun sudah mabuk, kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak tersaring dengan baik.

"Kau belajar mengocok lewat youtube. Memang apa yang kau kocok?" Si bartender, karena keseringan bertemu orang-orang mesum, jadinya ikut mesum juga. Tega bertanya seperti itu, padahal dia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. "Kalau yang kau kocok itu seperti apa yang biasa kukocok, aku akan berikan satu minuman dengan bonus kocokan terhebat." Diakhirinya dengan seringaian jail.

Baekhyun mengerling, lagi-lagi ke arah Jongin.

"Mengocok itulah... kau tahu sendiri." Dia tertawa keras, tapi wajahnya tersipu malu. "Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk seseorang. Supaya ketika waktunya tiba, dia tidak kecewa dengan pelayananku," tambahnya. Dia langsung memutar kepala, bersembunyi di bahu temannya dan tertawa cekikikan di sana. "Aku mau diberi minuman lagi, tapi aku tidak mau dikocok olehmu!" katanya setelah kembali bertatap muka dengan si bartender.

"Baek, kau sudah mabuk. Tidak usah minum-minum lagi!"

"Aku mabuk untukmu. Kata dia..." sambil menunjuk teman di sampingnya lagi. "...kalau aku mabuk, semua bisa dilewati dengan mudah. Tidak ada malu, tidak ada sungkan, dan semua enak saja!" tambahnya. Senyum-senyum tapi dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Jongin.

Benarkan tebakannya, itu gara-gara pengaruh teman di samping Baekhyun. Jongin melirik tajam padanya, _namja itu_ mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

.

.

Sekembalinya jongin dari berkeliling rumah Jongmyeon mencari Sehun, dia menemukan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di pundak temannya. Baekhyun tidur. Ah, dia mabuk berat sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi. Bartender mengatakan kalau Baekhyun telah meminum sedikitnya empat gelas martini buatannya, dua _flirt martini, dirty martini_ , dan segelas _orgasm martini_.

"Dia menyiapkan diri untukmu, jadi jangan membuatnya kecewa." Si bartender tersenyum menggoda Jongin sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tahu kau pasti mencari kekasihmu. Berhubung kekasihmu tidak kau temukan, kemungkinan juga tidak ada di sini..." kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun dengan gelas yang akan dituanginya minuman. "...urus dia dulu. Berikan apa yang dia mau. Kalau dia terkesan dengan _service_ -mu, dia bisa jadi simpananmu."

"Aku bukan tipe peselingkuh, _Hyung_."

"Masa?" si bartender menoleh ke sana kemari, memastikan kalau Jongin dan teman-temannya sama bejad dengan senior-seniornya. "Kau _genk_ -nya Eunhyuk, kan? Dia dan teman-temannya..."

"Iya, aku kenal mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku sama dengan mereka!" sangkal Jongin terlalu menggebu-gebu. "Aku bukan penganut poligami dan gonta ganti pasangan. Satu seumur hidup, _Hyung,"_ tegasnya.

Pembelaan yang baik, tapi terlalu dini untuk diucapkan seseorang dengan usia seperti Jongin. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut remaja dewasa, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Jongin mau menjauh dari bartender mesum itu. Ketika hendak pergi, Baekhyun yang tadinya bersandar nyaman di bahu temannya, mulai merosot dan akhirnya limbung. Dia hampir terjatuh. Untung Jongin dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh _namja_ itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau melakukan apa pun padanya, setidaknya antarkan dia pulang!" Si bartender memulai lagi. "Kalau boleh kusimpulkan, dia begitu gara-gara kau. Jadi, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Mau tak mau Jongin membopong Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak terasa berat, namun baru berjalan sampai ke ruang tamu, Jongin sudah tidak kuat membawa _namja_ itu. Tenaganya hilang seketika. Pusingnya yang tadi tidak terasa karena mendengar berita gembira tentang keberadaan Sehun, kini muncul kembali. Lebih menjadi-jadi. Dan tubuhnya ikutan limbung. Hampir ambruk. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menurunkan Baekhyun. Memapah _namja_ itu dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

Sementara dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa melingkar dengan sandaran tinggi itu, Baekhyun merebah di pangkuannya. Namja itu mengelus paha Jongin yang berbalut celana jeans. Dia juga mendesah, kemudian merintih dengan menyebut namanya.

"Kaiiihhh,"

Suaranya rendah, lemah, terdengar bergairah. Jongin merasa pernah mendengar rintihan serupa. Rintihan dengan menyebut namanya. Saat sentuhan Baekhyun makin ke atas menelusup ke paha dalamnya dan hampir sampai pangkal, Jongin merinding. Seketika ingatannya melayang pada video yang di dalamnya ada Kyungsoo, di sofa mewah dengan dudukan empuk. Dia meraba pegangan sofa itu dan menemukan ukiran bagus. Apa sofa dalam video itu mirip dengan yang didudukinya sekarang?

Tidak bisa dibuktikan karena video itu telah dihapusnya. Tidak mungkin juga dia meminta video itu lagi dari teman-temannya.

Ada sentuhan ambigu di pangkal pahanya, mengenai itunya yang sedang tertidur. Untungnya Jongin bukan tipe sensitif kalau Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang menyentuhnya. Tetapi gerakan yang makin lama makin kuat itu dirasa tidak nyaman oleh Jongin. Dia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk, menjauhkan tangan _namja_ itu dari selangkangannya tentu saja. Kyungsoo dibaringkan terbalik. Tangan dan kepalanya dijauhkan dari pahanya, jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi. Namun nyatanya kakinya yang nangkring di pangkuan Jongin dan berusaha menelusup.

Jongin mencekali kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan sebelah lagi merogoh _handphone_ dari saku celananya, kemudian mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

" _Kau di mana sekarang?"_

Ketika suara dari seberang telepon menyerobot pembicaraan, mata Jongin melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang menulusupkan tangan ke dalam celananya sendiri. Mengurut sesuatu di dalam sana, sambil mendesah. Jongin pun harus cepat berdoa dalam hati agar namja itu tidak ikut-ikutan menyebut namanya seperti Kyungsoo ketika sedang merabai diri sendiri.

Alkohol tidak seperti racun yang bisa membunuh, tapi alkohol bisa merubah orang jadi pembunuh. Seperti Baekhyun yang hampir membunuh Jongin dengan kelakuan mesumnya itu.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, Chan."

" _Kau di mana sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan teriakan supernya. _"Sehun bilang kau sakit. Ketika dia beli obat dan kembali, kau tidak ada di rumah."_

"Aku di rumah Suho. Dia bilang semua orang ada di sini, termasuk kau dan Sehun. Makanya aku ke sini." Jongin mengumpat. Kepalanya sakit, dan di bawah sana juga sakit. Barusan Baekhyun mengulat, kakinya menyodok juniornya. Makanya, Jongin mengumpat dua kali lipat lebih keras. "Cepat kemari. Baekhyun mabuk dan aku tidak bisa menanganinya!"

Sakit kepalanya menggila. Matanya berat, tidak bisa dilawan lagi. Semuanya _blur_ dan Jongin sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

" _Baekhyun mabuk?"_ Chanyeol memekik. _"Aku dan Sehun akan ke situ secepatnya!"_

Jongin masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol, tapi yang bisa didengarnya lebih jelas lagi sebelum dia menutup mata adalah desahan Baekhyun disusul suara yang menyebut namanya dengan keras. Setelah itu semuanya serba hitam.

LelanG

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, nama yang dipanggilnya adalah Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dengan agak brutal menurut Jongin. _Namja_ itu membangunkannya paksa. Membawanya duduk, kemudian menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Jongin tidak mendengar dengan jelas tapi lamat-lamat mendengar suara Sehun yang entah sedang mengomel atau sedang mengancamnya. Makanan terus masuk ke mulut, meski Jongin tak bisa menelannya dengan mudah. Sesekali Sehun memaksa mulut Jongin terbuka untuk memasukkan makanan lagi. Tidak begitu sadar karena Jongin sendiri berada di antara bangun dan tidur. Pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Dia pun tak tahu yang dialaminya itu betulan atau hanya mimpi.

Jongin merasa Sehun berhenti memaksanya makan setelah suapan ke sekian. Dia diberi minum. Hanya beberapa teguk yang bisa masuk lambungnya. Kemudian obat. Kembali ke air lagi. Setelah itu Sehun membantunya berbaring, menyelimutinya, lalu tertidur.

.

Jongin membuka mata entah setelah berapa lama tertidur. Dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Handuk basah di keningnya sampai jatuh, tapi dia tidak berhasil duduk. Dia kembali merebah, mengedarkan padangan kaburnya, lalu menemukan mata Sehun langsung mengarah padanya.

"Kau sudah baikkan? Coba kucek!" Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Jongin, kemudian mendesah lega. "Lumayan dari pada tadi."

Sehun mengambil handuk itu lalu memasukkannya ke baskom. Ketika dia berdiri, membawa baskom untuk meninggalkan tempat, Jongin mencegahnya.

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku, Hun?"

"Hanya mengganti air." Sehun menyempatkan diri membetulkan selimut Jongin sebelum benar-benar beranjak. "Panasmu hanya berkurang sedikit. Aku harus mengompresmu lagi."

"Kau tidak akan lama, kan?"

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi, menukar air ini dengan yang lebih dingin."

Padahal Jongin masih tidak ihklas Sehun pergi, sampai-sampai mencekali bajunya Sehun. Namun, Sehun dengan teganya mengenyahkan pegangan Jongin. Kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin merasa kehilangan.

Sehun kembali dan saat itulah Jongin bersyukur. Ketika kompres di pasang ke dahinya, lalu Sehun menyuruhnya tidur lagi, Jongin benar-benar memejamkan mata, kemudian terlelap.

.

"Hun..."

Meski berbalut selimut tebal, Jongin bisa merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar ke tubuhnya. Mendekat, kemudian memeluk erat.

"Belum ada jam 4 pagi, kenapa kau bangun lagi?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur lebih lama."

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Sehun memeriksa kening Jongin yang sudah tidak ditempeli handuk. Panasnya turun. "Masih pusing?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan erangan kecil. Tandanya tidak. "Mimpi buruk?" Jongin menggeleng. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau masih di sini?"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jongin. "Aku tidak akan pergi." Kemudian menyibak selimut dan memasukkan diri sendiri dalam satu selimut yang sama dengan Jongin. Dia menarik lengan Jongin, kemudian melingkarkan lengan itu di pinggangnya. Saling menempel, saling merangkul, dan saling mengelus punggung. "Tidur lagi. Jangan bangun sebelum kau merasa benar-benar baik!"

"Ok!"

Jongin tidur lagi. Kali ini bisa nyenyak karena berada di pelukan Sehun.

.

.

Sudah siang.

Jongin sudah mandi, sudah makan, dan sudah minum obat lagi. Demam yang semalam seakan membakar tubuhnya, hilang tanpa bekas. Jongin sembuh, tapi belum total. Badannya masih lemah, makanya dia belum bisa masuk kuliah hari ini.

Jongin berterima kasih pada Sehun karena tanpa _namja_ itu dia tak akan sembuh secepat ini. Dia juga minta maaf karena kemarin malam telah membuat Sehun marah. Dia janji tak akan protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Pasrah saja, asal Sehun tidak meninggalkannya lebih cepat. Namun, menurut Sehun kemarin malam dia tidak marah. Hanya kesal karena Jongin yang diperhatikannya malah tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri. Dia juga menyuruh Jongin untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin malam. Anggap tidak pernah ada katanya. Jadi, mereka bisa kembali jadi pasangan kekasih seperti biasanya. Bonusnya, Jongin bisa tiduran di paha Sehun yang sekarang sedang nonton TV di ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak takut lagi padaku?"

"Takut?" Dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Jongin. Malah sibuk mengganti-ganti chanel TV, berakhir di acara _reality show_ negara tetangga. "Memangnya aku pernah takut padamu?"

"Maksudku _phobia_ itu, Hun?"

Pasalnya sejak semalam mereka terus terlibat kontak fisik dan Sehun sama sekali tak menghindari Jongin. Jongin ingat jelas pelukan Sehun yang membuatnya bisa tidur nyenyak, kemudian ciuman di keningnya yang diberikan Sehun ketika bangun tadi pagi. Jongin juga sudah bangun, hanya belum membuka matanya saja. Lalu sekarang bermanja-manja di pangkuan Sehun, _namja_ itu sama sekali tak berkomentar. Boleh dong, Jongin menganggap Sehun hilang _phobia_ -nya?

"Anggap saja terapimu berhasil," jawab Sehun kalem.

"Oh!"

Terdiam sejenak ketika _host reality show_ menyampaikan bahwa bintang tamunya adalah salah satu boyband dari Korea yang akhir-akhir ini hit di China. Seluruh membernya dipanggil, dan satu per satu mendatangi _host_ , bersalaman, kemudian dipersilakan duduk. Ketika pertanyaan dilontarkan dengan bahasa China dan member _boyband_ itu menjawab dengan bahasa Korea, Jongin merasa tidak nyambung. Dia mengerti sedikit bahasa China, sedikit sekali, makanya ketika _host_ berkelakar, Jongin tak ikut tertawa bersama penonton di studio. Keadaan itu mengingatkannya dengan hubungannya dan Sehun. Coba Sehun tidak bisa bahasa Korea, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah nyambung kalau berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hun, kau bisa bahasa Korea belajar dari mana?"

"TV berbahasa Korea."

Jongin salut. Dengan melihat TV saja Sehun bisa mempelajari bahasa Korea. Sehun memang pintar. Tidak salah Jongin punya kekasih sepertinya.

Jongin tersenyum bangga, tapi Sehun tersenyum masam. "Tidak hanya dari TV, aku juga ikut kursus. Mengoleksi lagu berbahasa Korea, membaca banyak buku, dan ikut tutorial bahasa Korea di Youtube." Dia mengatakannya supaya Jongin tidak menganggap semua hal bisa dilakukannya dengan mudah.

"Berapa lama kau mempelajari bahasa Korea?"

"Sekitar enam bulan."

Jongin langsung membulatkan mulutnya. Takjub dengan kehebatan Sehun. Sedangkan dia sendiri selain bahasa Korea, tidak ada bahasa lain yang dia bisa.

Dia menggeser kepalanya lebih merapat ke perut Sehun. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal paha, Jongin jadi teringat Baekhyun semalam. Posisinya sekarang sama dengan posisi Baekhyun. Tiduran di pahanya Sehun membuat Jongin ingin melakukan hal sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, tapi mengingat dirinya sudah berjanji untuk tak macam-macam dengan Sehun, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Membuat keinginannya hanya jadi sebuah keinginan.

"Hun," panggilnya setelah hidung dan keningnya menyentuh perut rata Sehun, tapi si empunya perut tidak merasa risih sedikit pun. "Nanti malam kita makan di luar, ya?"

"Besok saja. Aku tidak ingin kau keluar rumah sebelum sembuh benar."

Perhatiannya Sehun...

Jongin tidak tahu kalau punya kekasih yang perhatian sedemikian enaknya. Tahu begitu dari dulu dia cari kekasih. Tapi kalau dia sudah punya kekasih lebih dulu, dia tidak akan ketemu Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Ah, yang pasti dia senang sekarang ini. Meski sisa kebersamaan mereka kurang dari dua minggu, setidaknya Jongin merasakan hidup seperti sepasang kekasih betulan dengan Sehun. Nanti harus ada ucapan terima kasih untuk Eunhyuk, Shindong, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka, sekenario hidup Jongin masih berada di level yang sama. Monoton dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai model modusnya.

"Hun," panggilnya lagi.

Sebelum disahuti, teleponnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari seorang teman. Sehun mengecilkan volume TV, kemudian membuka _handphone_ Jongin dan memencet tombol _loudspeaker_.

" _Kai, kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Hah?" Jongin meraih _handphone_ yang masih di atas meja. "Aku sakit dari kemarin malam, sekarang masih dalam perawatan kekasihku. Dia melarangku kuliah hari ini. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku baru masuk kuliah lagi."

" _Jadi kau sakit dari semalam?"_ pekik temannya.

"Ya. Dan Kai butuh bayak istirahat!" Sehun menyahut.

Sehun menunjukkan perhatian di depan temannya, Jongin suka mendengarnya.

" _Syukur kalau begitu,"_ tambahnya sambil mendesah lega. _"Berarti bukan Kai yang memerkosa Baekhyun."_

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin lagi yang bicara.

" _Berita ini heboh di kampus mulai pagi tadi. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Ada orang lewat..."_

Suara segerombolan orang tengah bergosip terdengar di telepon. Ada yang bilang, 'Apa kubilang, setelah Kyungsoo pasti Baekhyun' lalu 'Minta secara langsung saja dikasih kok, kenapa harus memerkosanya?' kemudian disusul suara, 'Kupikir Kai teguh dengan pendiriannya. Dia bilang mereka hanya berteman, tak tahunya Kai mau menjadikan mereka teman tidur juga'

Gerombolan itu bergosip, berdegung seperti lebah mau kawinan masal. Untungnya suara mereka menyecil sampai tak terdengar lagi.

" _...mereka sudah lewat,"_ kata temannya itu. _"Kai, pagi ini kakaknya Baekhyun datang ke kampus. Dia mencarimu sambil marah-marah. Dia bilang akan mencincangmu kalau kau tak mau tanggung jawab."_ Dia berhenti sejenak memberi jeda. _"Menurut informasi yang sebenarnya masih simpang siur juga, Baekhyun ditemukan di kamar tamu Suho. Telanjang, penuh kiss mark, bau sperma, dan lubangnya sudah bobol. Kau ada di rumah Suho juga, kan semalam?"_

"Iya, tapi aku tidak memerkosa Baekhyun."

" _Dan kau yang terlihat menggendong Baekhyun terakhir kali."_

Entahlah, dia pingsan setelah menelepon Chanyeol. Dan ketika dia bangun, muka Sehun yang ada di depannya. Lalu kapan dai punya waktu memerkosa Baekhyun?

Jongin jelas tidak tega. Kan, dia sayang Baekhyun sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Masa mau memerkosa Baekhyun, di kamar orang lain pula. Kalau mau yang enak-enak, bersama Sehun yang dia inginkan. Bukan dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun atau orang lain.

" _Iya. Memerkosa atau tidak, teman sekelasmu sepertinya tidak peduli. Tapi Baekhyun mengadu pada kakaknya kalau dia ditiduri olehmu. Kau tahu kakaknya temperamen. Dia mencarimu dan memintamu bertanggung jawab."_ Ini salah paham _plus_ fitnah. Untung ada teman yang masih percaya padanya. Dan juga ada Sehun yang sekarang tengah menggosok rambut Jongin seakan memberi kekuatan lewat sentuhannya itu. _"Baiknya kau jangan keluar rumah sebelum keadaan aman."_

"Kai bersamaku sepanjang malam. Dan kalaupun dia ingin tidur dengan seseorang, orang itu pasti aku," kata Sehun mantap. "Dia tidak akan bersembungi dari apa pun. Kalau ada yang mau mencincang Kai, dia akan kucincang duluan!"

Nada-nadanya serius, jadi merinding mendengarnya. Tetapi bagus, Sehun benar-benar jadi kekasih idaman untuk Jongin. Makin tidak rela kalau sampai Sehun putus kontrak lalu mencari namja lain lagi untuk ditumpangi hidup. Jongin bisa stres melihat Sehun jalan dengan orang lain.

" _Baguslah ada kau, Hun. Kalau begitu kuserahkan Kai padamu. Butuh apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungi aku dan teman-teman. Kita semua siap membantu!"_

Pembicaraan baru berakhir dan satu pesan masuk nomornya. Nomor baru yang Jongin sendiri belum pernah tahu. Dia buru-buru membukanya dan menemukan pesan dari temannya juga.

 **Kai, maaf. Memang aku yang meniduri Baekhyun semalam. Tadinya aku mau agar Baekhyun minta tanggung jawabku, tapi setelah melihat siapa dan bagaimana perangai kakaknya, nyaliku menciut. Aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Setelah siap, aku akan jelaskan kalau bukan kau yang meniduri Baekhyun dan akan bertanggung jawab dengan** _ **gentle**_ **. –tanpa nama.**

Yang saat ini sedang tergila-gila dengan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Yang pernah bilang akan memerkosa Baekhyun juga Chhanyeol. Dan cara penyampaian pesan barusan sudah bisa ditebak dari orang yang sama. Jadi, kesimpulannya Chanyeol yang memerkosa Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sialan!" rutuk Jongin.

Sehun memilih membesarkan kembali volume TV, lalu fokus pada _reality show_ tontonannya. Dia santai, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa di kehidupan pasangannya sakarang.

To be continue

Semoga bisa ketemu lagi minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi.


	6. Chapter 6

**LelanG**

Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Maaf postingan kali ini telat dan akan telat lagi di postingan selanjutnya. Semoga berkenan menunggu.

Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kaihun

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, ya memang itu orangnya. _Author_ suka menistakan orang. Maaf ya, yang merasa idolanya jadi korban di sini.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Adegan Romantis**

Padahal Sehun ikut ke kampus hampir seminggu ini, bukannya menolong Jongin ketika dihadapkan dengan olok-olokan teman-temannya, Sehun cuek saja. Memang keikutsertaannya ke kampus untuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya semester ini, tapi sebagai kekasih, paling tidak dia membantu sedikit. Sekedar menyangkal ketika teman Jongin menuduh memerkosa atau memberi alibi agar Jongin bisa mengelak tuduhan itu. Bukan diam saja atau malah pergi ketika ada orang membicarakan soal perkosaan.

Beda perangai ketika mereka berada di rumah. Rasanya seperti tamasya setiap hari. Sehun berubah total, dari cuek dan mengesalkan jadi perhatian dan menggemaskan. Kalaupun Jongin mau bermanja-manja, Sehun tidak menolaknya seperti dulu. Kata Sehun waktu itu, terapi yang Jongin lakukan berhasil, tapi Jongin mempunyai pendapat bahwa sesungguhnya Sehun memang ingin disentuhnya saja.

Namanya orang, kadang jual mahal. Jongin menganggap Sehun seperti itu.

Dan maunya Jongin, Sehun bertingkah sama di dalam maupun di luar rumah. Bukan beda-beda perangai seperti sekarang ini.

Jongin berjalan di belakang Sehun. Lemah, lesu, dan bermuka muram. Padahal mereka sudah jauh dari teman-teman seangkatan Jongin, tapi Sehun tidak mau digandeng.

"Hun..."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin yakin kalau _namja_ itu dengar panggilannya.

"Sehun!"

Dari belokan itu kebetulan salah seorang senior Jongin lewat. Dia Shindong, yang berhenti seketika setelah mendengar nama Sehun disebut. Senior Jongin itu langsung membuka tabletnya. Mencari informasi di dalam, kemudian menatap bolak balik antara tablet itu dan muka Sehun.

"Sehun, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wah, seminggu lagi kontrakmu habis. Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

"Kau bicara apa sih, _Hyung_? Tentu saja aku memperlakukannya dengan baik." Jongin menyerobot. "Kau lihat sendiri, Sehun sehat dan bahagia!"

Shindong melihat Sehun. Meneliti _namja_ itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian mengernyit, bukan tidak percaya pernyataan Jongin. Sehun memang terlihat sehat jasmaninya, tapi tidak terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bahagia tinggal dengan Kai?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

" _Hyung..."_ protes Jongin.

"Kau bilang dia bahagia, tapi tidak tersenyum sama sekali."

"Sehun memang jarang tersenyum, _Hyung_." Bahkan selama tinggal bersama, Jongin tak pernah sekali pun melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum. Pernah sih dulu, waktu Sehun sedang dalam pengaruh obat. Senyum tolot itu. Dan setelah pengaruh obatnya hilang, hilang juga kesempatan Jongin untuk melihat senyum Sehun. "Sehun ini tipe _namja_ pendiam. Iya kan, Hun?"

"Iya," jawab Sehun. Baru kali ini dia mengiyai perkataan Jongin. Jongin sudah sangat bahagia, tersenyum idiot, hampir memeluknya kalau dia tak segera menambahkan, "...tapi tidak begitu bahagia." Yang langsung membuat senyum Jongin musnah seketika.

"Apa yang tidak membuatmu bahagia?" Shindong langsung membuka file baru dalam tabletnya, siap menuliskan keluhan Sehun dan mengkalkulasikan ganti rugi yang harus dibayarkan Jongin pada Sehun nantinya. "Kai tidak memberimu nafkah?" Dalam hal ini uang untuk biaya hidup Sehun selama tinggal bersama Jongin. Sehun menggeleng mantap yang membuat Shindong mencentang sesuatu di tabletnya. "Kai tidak memberimu kebebasan?" Kebebasan sebagai barang lelang sudah dituliskan di kertas kontrak, dan Sehun pasti sudah membacanya. Dia menggeleng mantap juga yang membuat Shindong mencentang lagi satu pernyataan dalam tabletnya. "Kai suka memaksamu?" tanya Shindong sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang artinya memaksa melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Jongin terkadang agak keterlaluan kalau mau mesra-mesraan dengan Sehun. Kalau tidur di paha Sehun, suka mengelus-elus pahanya. Kalau memeluknya, suka meraba-raba tidak jelas. Kalau sudah tidur bersama, Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum Jongin tidur duluan. Pasalnya mahkluk satu itu suka melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Kadang memeluknya tiba-tiba, kadang langsung menciumnya, dan ada adegan-adegan lain yang Sehun sendiri tidak suka menyebutkannya.

Seminggu bertingkah seperti pasangan Jongin ternyata jadi pilihan buruk untuk Sehun. Dia memang tidak takut lagi dengan Jongin. Biasa saja kalau disentuh Jongin, tapi dibiar-biarkan _namja_ itu malah menjadi. Itu juga sih yang membuat Sehun membatasi kedekatannya dengan Jongin di luar rumah. Takutnya Jongin akan berbuat mesum padanya di depan umum.

Hanya sebatas itu. Jongin tidak pernah minta berhubungan badan kalau itu yang dimaksud Shindong dalam pertanyaannya tadi, maka dari itu Sehun menggeleng lagi kali ini.

"Tuh kan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada Sehun."

"Tapi dia bilang tidak bahagia denganmu. Kau bisa dikenakan denda kalau begini terus." Shindong membungkam Jongin dengan pernyataannya, pasalnya dia tak mungkin punya uang kalau denda yang dikatakan Shindong sampai jutaan won. "Jadi, kau tidak bahagia karena apa?"

"Dia sering bertingkah idiot. Aku tidak suka dengan orang idiot!"

Shindong tertawa kencang sementara Jongin langsung menekuk mukanya. Iya memang dia bodoh, tapi dikatai idiot oleh Sehun, hatinya sakit. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap intelek. Dan dia memang bukan intelek. Kalau kekurangannya itu menghalangi kebersamaannya dengan Sehun, akan sangat sulit untuk diatasi.

"Kalau soal itu kau diskusikan sendiri dengan Kai. Bagaimana enaknya saja lah!" Dia menepuk pundak Sehun. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi sebelum kontrakmu habis!" kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin sambil berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Turuti saja permintaannya, siapa tahu kau dapat reward darinya!" Lalu tersenyum pada mereka berdua sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Ketika mau pulang, Sehun dan Jongin melewati kelas senior-seniornya. Soalnya Sehun lebih terbuka dengan hubungan mereka kalau di depan senior dari pada di depan teman seangkatan atau adik kelas Jongin. Mereka melewati kelasnya Kyuhyun. Baru bubar kelihatanya. Ada Kibum yang langsung menyambut Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas. Jongin bisa melihat keakraban pasangan itu. Berjalan berdua. Kibum melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kibum. Bicaranya walau tak mesra, tetap terlihat akrab. Jongin iri melihat pasangan itu.

Lihat dirinya sekarang. Berjalan saja depan belakang dengan Sehun. Mereka pasangan juga, tapi tidak ada akrab-akrabnya, apalagi mesra. Seperti pasangan gagal saja.

Satu lorong lagi mereka akan keluar dari gedung kampus yang rumit bukan main itu. Jongin sudah pasrah kalau memang hubungannya tidak diakui Sehun di luar rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti di depannya. Hampir-hampir Jongin menabraknya.

"Ada apa, Hun?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin teman-temanmu menggosipkan hubungan kita."

Kenapa tiba-tiba? Jongin tidak paham maksud Sehun.

"Teman-temanmu terlalu berisik."

Hanya bicara itu, kemudian Sehun menyelipkan jemarinya ke jemari Jongin. Jongin sampai kaget kenapa Sehun melakukan itu di area kampus, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat tidak ada orang di lorong ini. Senior-senior Jongin lebih suka mojok dulu dengan kekasih mereka sebelum pulang lewat lorong ini atau memang kebetulan saja tidak ada yang lewat.

"Hun..."

"Aku memang tidak suka orang idiot dan kau kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti itu." Tingkah yang dimaksudnya adalah ketika Jongin dengan tindakan-tindakan tertentu membuatnya terbawa perasaan. Seperti terapi Jongin waktu itu. Karena Sehun tak suka, makanya dia menyebutnya sebagai tingkah idiot. Yang barusan juga, ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia tak suka dengan orang idiot dan Jongin langsung murung mendengarnya. Itu ekspresi idiot. Sehun tidak suka. "Tapi kau tidak idiot!"

Jongin melebarkan matanya. "Jadi kau tidak membenciku, kan?"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang membencimu?"

"Astaga, aku hampir putus asa ketika kau bilang tidak suka." Jongin balas meremat tangan Sehun. "Hun, aku janji di sisa waktu kita, aku akan buat kau senang!"

"Kau memang harus membuatku senang atau kau akan membayar denda seperti yang dikatakan Shindong _hyung_ tadi!" ancam Sehun. Dari wajahnya memang serius, tapi Sehun tidak seserius itu. "Kau janji mau mengajakku makan malam waktu itu. Aku mau makan yang enak malam ini. Tempatnya juga harus romantis!"

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku?"

Jongin antusias. Ketika Sehun mengangguki pertanyaannya, dia langsung berseru heboh. Refleks memeluk Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Tidak masalah, toh dia sendiri juga ingin santai sedikit. Bersikap terlalu khawatir dengan hubungannya dan Jongin malah membuatnya terlihat sadis di mata orang. Jadi, Sehun mau melunakkan sedikit perangainya terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Namun deheman keras memecahkan suasana romantis yang baru terbangun di antara mereka. Otomatis pelukan mereka terlepas. Mendapati Hangeng dan _yeoja_ , eh, _namja_ cantik yang jadi pasangannya berdiri di belakang mereka sambil pasang muka masam, Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Hai, _Hyung_!" sapa Jongin pada dua seniornya itu. Sehun mengangguk pada mereka.

Hangeng membalas sapaan Jongin, juga membalas anggukan Sehun.

"Kalau mau pelukan jangan di tengah jalan. Menghalangi jalanku saja!" protes si cantik. Heechul kekasih Hangeng.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Habis aku senang sekali kekasihku mau diajak makan malam."

"Selamat kalau begitu," kata Hangeng sambil mengerling ke arah Heechul. "Chulie, dia Kai dan kekasihnya. Mereka adik kelas kita."

Heechul memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin dengan sorot penasaran _plus_ meremehkan. Sehun kelihatan seperti pendatang. Mukanya lugu di mata Heechul, dia takut orang seperti Sehun tidak mendapat kebahagiaan di negaranya. Apalagi setelah meneliti ke arah Jongin, menyimpulkan kalau Jongin bukan tipe lelaki berduit yang bisa memanjakan Sehun dan memberinya kebahagiaan. Sebagai orang yang punya kekasih pendatang juga, Heechul merasa punya kewajiban memberikan bantuan.

"Kekasihmu orang Cina?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kalian tak pernah makan malam sebelum ini?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Han, dia orang Cina..." katanya pada Hangeng sambil menunjuk Sehun. Hampir mencolok mata Sehun _saking_ dekatanya telunjuk Heechul ke muka Sehun. "...pertama kali diajak makan malam oleh si jelek ini." Kali ini menunjuk Jongin. "Aku khawatir dia tidak mampu memberikan makan malam pertama yang berkesan untuk kekasihnya. Berikan tiket makan malam kita yang tadi!"

"Kita tak jadi makan malam? Ini paket _dinner_ spesial. Kau menginginkannya dari bulan yang lalu. Mau diberikan pada mereka?"

"Kita bisa ambil yang bulan depan." Heechul mengambil alih tiket _dinner_ mereka, kemudian mengulurkannya pada Sehun. "Aku bisa malu kalau orang Korea tidak bisa memberikan perhatian pada kekasihnya. Apalagi kalau kekasihnya dari negara lain."

Sehun menerima dua tiket itu. Jongin mau menolak, tapi dicegah oleh Sehun. Dilarang bicara juga sampai senior-seniornya selesai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun mewakili Jongin juga. Dia menunduk dua kali untuk Heechul dan Hangeng. Karena mau menolak, tapi Sehun melarangnya, Jongin dipaksa Sehun untuk ikut menunduk seperti yang dilakukannya. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Heechul lega dengan hasil kerjanya. "Kalian bisa _dinner_ romantis sekarang!"

Hangeng ingat sesuatu. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Eunhyuk padanya, Jongin adalah adik kelas yang penurut. Dia bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Buktinya perselingkuhan yang pernah Hangeng lakukan, yang pernah diketahui Jongin tidak tersebar. Jadi, dia mau memberi sedikit tambahan bantuan untuk Jongin. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, dompet yang tebalnya berkali kali lipat dari milik Jongin. Membukanya lalu menarik lembaran tanpa menghitungnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Untuk beli oleh-oleh setelah pulang _dinner_!" Jongin ragu menerimanya, tapi Sehun tidak. Dia menggantikan Jongin menerima uang itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Jongin ikut-ikutan berterima kasih.

Hangeng mengantongi dompetnya lagi. "Nikmati makan malam kalian!" Lalu menggandeng tangan Heechul dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Aku juga bisa memberimu makan malam yang romantis, Hun." Jongin baru boleh protes setelah pasangan Hangeng-Heechul menjauh.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu Jongin bisa mengajaknya makan malam di tempat yang mahal dan romantis, tapi dengan tiket makan malam dan uang saku dari seniornya barusan bisa menghemat anggaran makan malam dari kantong Jongin.

"Kau masih harus menghidupiku besok-besok. Simpan uangmu untuk itu!" Sehun menggamit lengan Jongin, membuat kekasihnya itu tidak melanjutkan protesnya. "Lagipula menolak rezeki itu tidak baik."

"Kau benar."

"Ayo pulang. Siap-siap untuk makan malam nanti!"

LelanG

Tidak percuma menurut apa kata Sehun. Menerima tiket makan malam dari Heechul dan menggunakannya. Makan malam mereka benar-benar jadi berkesan. Restorannya mewah, sasananya romantis, dan makanannya enak. Sehun juga kooperatif malam ini. Jadi kekasih yang tidak ada embel-embel barang lelang. Seperti mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

Pulang dari makan malam mereka mampir ke toko oleh-oleh. Beli barang-barang untuk dibawa pulang. Jongin tak menginginkan apa pun, tapi Sehun banyak membeli barang-barang _couple_. Gelas sepasang, cangkir sepasang, piring sepasang, sampai kaos sepasang juga. Beli makanan ringan banyak sekali. Sehun bilang untuk persiapan ngemil mereka saat nonton TV bersama. Jongin ikut saja, pasalnya Eunhyuk hampir tak mengundangnya ke pesta lagi semenjak tahu dia punya Sehun. Jadi, ada baiknya dia nonton TV dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak malu bergandengan dengan Jongin di area apartemen. Terbilang sudah terbiasa. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu kejadian berciuman di dalam lift kepergok tetangga apartemennya. Yah, itu sih kecelakaan kecil yang gara-garanya mereka berdebat dan Jongin kalah terus. Jongin kesal, gemas, sampai mencuri ciuman Sehun. Hanya sial waktu lift terbuka, Jongin akan lari setelah mencium Sehun, tapi tetangganya berdiri di depan pintu lift hendak masuk. Setelah kejadian itu mereka jadi terbiasa.

"Hun, kalau ketemu Shindong _hyung_ lagi, kau jangan jelek-jelekan aku seperti tadi siang ya."

"Kau takut disuruh bayar ganti rugi?"

Jongin merengut. Dia mengeratkan gandengan tangan mereka, sementara tangan lainnya memegang tas belanjaan yang sangat banyak."Kau sudah tahu belum kalau sebenarnya bukan aku yang membelimu dari lelang itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah menduganya." Sehun melirik Jongin. "Kau bukan orang kaya. Tadinya aku mengira harga lelangku sangat rendah, tapi tidak mungkin aku dihargai rendah oleh panitia lelang. Jadi mungkin ada kesalahan sampai aku jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Kibum _hyung_ membelimu setengah juta dolar, lalu menghibahkanmu padaku."

Sayangnya Sehun tidak ingat ada kejadian antaranya dengan Kibum. Kalau memang ada hubungan sebelumnya dengan Kibum, Sehun akan merasa tidak enak pasalnya pasangan Kibum sangat baik padanya. Terakhir kali ketemu mereka ditraktir, dibayari belanjaannya, dan diantar pulang. Agak tidak masuk akal juga kalau Kibum bertingkah biasa saja sementara mereka pernah punya hubungan.

"Kibum _hyung_ pernah..."

"Tidak tidak. Tidak pernah terjadi apa pun. Kibum _hyung_ tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Hanya aku," potong Jongin mantap. Meski kedengarannya menyombongkan diri, Jongin dapat desahan lega dari Sehun. "Kibum _hyung_ mencintai Kyuhyun _hyung_. Dia hanya membelimu dan langsung diberikan padaku."

Jongin tidak mungkin bilang kalau Kibum takut dengan Kyuhyun, makanya Sehun diserahkan padanya. Sebagai _namja_ yang posisinya sebagai lelaki dalam hubungan sejenis, Jongin harus bisa jaga rahasia. Seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini, itu sudah benar.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak mungkin bisa membayar denda."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ternyata aku tidak begitu beruntung." Lagaknya menyesal, tapi dalam hati geli mendapati dirinya dimilik oleh orang seperti Jongin.

"Memang aku tidak punya banyak uang, tapi aku masih bisa membahagiakanmu dengan cara lain," kata Jongin dengan sangat percaya diri. "Contohnya, aku ini orang yang humoris. Aku bisa membuatmu tertawa terus sepanjang waktu."

"Oh ya?"

Nyatanya sekali pun dia belum pernah tertawa karena Jongin.

"Kau hanya belum tahu saja," katanya sambil tersenyum garing ke arah Sehun. "Aku ini bisa jadi sangat romantis. Kalau sudah bersamaku, merasakan keromantisanku, kau akan kangen terus saat sekali saja kita tidak bertemu."

Lift terbuka

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah!"

Sehun melangkah keluar. Karena mereka masih bergandengan, Jongin melangkah juga.

"Aku serius, Hun. Coba berhenti sebentar!"

Sehun berhenti. Berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ingin tahu apa yang akan ditunjukkan lelaki itu padanya. Romantis seperti perkataannya atau tidak?

Ternyata Jongin hanya tersenyum jail di depannya.

"Mungkin ini tidak tepat kalau dikatakan sekarang, tapi sebelum habis waktu kebersamaan kita, aku mau bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu." Sehun tidak tertarik. Mendengar seseorang menyukainya itu sudah biasa. Dia sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang sebelum ini. "Seumpama kontrakmu habis lalu kuminta kau tetap jadi kekasihku, tetap tinggal denganku, kau mau atau tidak?"

Sehun belum memikirkan soal itu. Setelah kontraknya habis, dia belum punya rencana pasti.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja."

Sehun berbalik, berjalan duluan. Dan saat itulah Jongin memanggilnya dengan keras. Sehun berhenti lagi.

"Aku serius, Hun."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu bercanda."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kuminta kau jangan pergi setelah ini!"

Sehun terharu. Ada beberapa rencana yang langsung berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan. Mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk tetap dengan Jongin. Memang tidak akan mendapatkan kehidupan mewah, tapi setidaknya dia hidup tenang dan bahagia selama berada di Korea.

Jongin menghampirinya, meletakkan seluruh tas belanjaan di tangannya ke lantai. Begitu juga Sehun. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya. Dia juga tidak keberatan. Jongin meraih pinggangnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sehun membalas dengan merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke leher lelaki itu. Wajah mereka saling mendekat, kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Dan ciuman pun dimulai.

Jongin menarik lidahnya dari dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Bibirnya yang basah baru akan menjauh dari bibir Sehun ketika suara barang jatuh mendahuluinya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, menoleh bersamaan ke arah lift yang baru mereka tinggalkan dan melihat seorang pingsan di depan pintu lift. Itu Kyungsoo, dengan satu koper dan tas ransel yang juga tergeletak di dekat tubuhnya.

Jongin langsung teriak...

"Kyung..."

Sehun berubah mood. Dia segera mengambil barang-barangnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan. Pilih mengikuti Sehun dan membujuk kekasihnya itu atau mengurusi Kyungsoo yang pingsan di depan lift.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah sadar dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tidak bicara sama sekali. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesal. Matanya terus saja melirik ke arah Sehun. Sekali-kali mendengus benci mendapati kenyataan bahwa _namja_ itu ada hubungan dengan Jongin.

"Kyung, minum air hangat dulu!"

Jongin datang dengan segelas air hangat. Disodorkan langsung ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Dia siapamu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sehun yang berkutat dengan barang belanjaan. Sehun sudah sangat akrab dengan keadaan rumah Jongin. Meletakkan barang-barang tanpa perlu mencari-cari tempat. Kesimpulan Kyungsoo, mereka telah tinggal bersama. "Bukan kekasihmu, kan?"

"Minum dulu!" Jongin menyodorkan gelas air hangatnya lagi sebelum menjawab. Setelah diterima Kyungsoo dan diseruput sedikit isinya, Jongin mulai menerangkan. "Dia memang kekasihku," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Sudah agak lama."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hampir sebulan."

Kyungsoo sedih bukan main. Padahal kedatangannya ke sini untuk menginap. Kalau bisa malah tinggal dengan Jongin selamanya. Dia sudah membawa barang-barangnya. Baru juga keluar lift sudah disuguhi adegan ciuman Jongin dan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo syok. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan mematahkan hatinya dengan cara begitu.

Dia menaruh hati pada Jongin. Tidak mengungkapkannya karena percaya cepat atau lambat Jonginlah yang mengatakan perasaannya duluan. Lagipula ada Baekhyun di antara mereka. Kasih sayang Jongin terhadapnya dan Baekhyun sama besar, jadi Kyungsoo menebak kalau bukan dirinya pasti Baekhyun yang akan duluan jadi kekasih Jongin. Dia tidak keberatan berbagi Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang malah berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya. Jongin sudah punya kekasih dan itu bukan dia ataupun Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana selama ini. Hampir tiga minggu tidak masuk kuliah?" Jongin sangat berhati-hati menanyakannya, takut Kyungsoo teringat adegan dalam video, lalu sakit hati.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya di rumah." Kyungsoo murung, sepertinya memang teringat kejadian kala itu. "Kai, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Waktu itu..."

Kyungsoo merasa tidur dengan Jongin, tapi tidak terlalu yakin. Dia tidak ingat waktu itu tengah mabuk, tapi merasa dirinya melayang. Karena yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah penyataan Jongin yang akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, jadi dia merasa Jongin juga yang menjamah tubuhnya. Dia sudah sangat senang, makanya ketika kenikmatan itu didapatnya hanya nama Jongin yang disebutnya.

Pada akhirnya dia tidak menemukan Jongin disekitarnya saat dia tersadar. Hanya ada Suho, orang kaya yang sering mengundangnya ke pesta tapi tidak pernah dihadirinya. Dia tidak dalam keadaan telanjang waktu itu, Suho juga. Tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya sakit-sakit, bahkan bergerak saja susah. Dia yakin tengah melakukan hubungan badan. Karena yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo meyakini kalau Jongin jugalah yang sudah tidur dengannya.

"...kau meninggalkanku di rumah Suho, ya?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah membawamu ke sana, Kyung."

Meski pada kenyataannya dia bersama Suho, dia tetap percaya bukan Suho yang tidur dengannya. Sekarang pernyataan Jongin mematahkan kepercayaannya itu. Kyungsoo jadi sedih.

"Kai tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin dariku. Dia juga tidak pernah menginap di luar selama kita tinggal bersama," celetuk Sehun yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka sambil membawa-bawa tas belanjaan. "Aku tidak nyaman saat ada orang lain menyebut nama kekasihku padahal tidurnya dengan orang lain!"

Sehun sadis. Jongin sendiri tidak tega bilang begitu, Sehun malah membuat Kyungsoo makin sedih. Di sini Kyungsoo juga korban, meski Jongin sendiri dapat masalah dengan kejadian itu, dia tetap tak tega menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak setegar Baekhyun.

"Hun..." Jongin mencoba menenangkan, tapi tidak digubris.

"Bukan bermaksud membuatmu sedih, tapi Kaikena _bully_ karena ulahmu." Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang. "Kau bilang berada di rumah Suho waktu itu, jadi sudah jelas kalau pemilik rumahlah yang tidur denganmu, bukan kekasihku!" tegasnya.

Kyungsoo memegang gelasnya erat sekali. Merematnya sampai pecah kalau bisa. Merasa apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya, tapi sedikit saja dia mau minta belas kasihan dari Sehun. Dia hanya ingin percaya kalau Jongin yang tidur dengannya meski kenyataannya bukan. Walau bagaimanapun cuma itu yang bisa membuatnya semangat menjalani hari-harinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti belum melihat video itu?" tebak Sehun.

"Hun, kita tidak perlu membahas itu."

"Biarkan dia tahu."

Jongin menutup mulut, pasalnya Sehun melotot padanya. Perkataan Sehun kalau tidak diiyakan bisa jadi petaka buat Jongin. Kalau tiba-tiba Sehun langsung memutuskan tidak mau tinggal bersamanya setelah kontrak habis, pusing juga Jongin nantinya. Membujuk Sehun sekarang saja sulitnya minta ampun, apalagi kalau sampai Jongin buat kesalahan dulu padanya.

"Ada yang mem- _video_ -kan adegan percintaanmu, lalu menyebarnya di forum-forum kampus. Aku tidak peduli kau sadar atau tidak saat menyebut nama Kai ketika kau sedang bercinta dengan entah siapa itu, tapi aku tidak suka!" Sehun mendengus keras, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan membawa-bawa koper kemari?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk koper dan tas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Selain dia sedih, dia juga malu. Sedemikian hinanya dia di mata Sehun? Iya, dia sudah tahu soal video percintaannya itu. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyungsoo percaya semua itu dilakukannya bersama Jongin, terlepas bukti nyata yang berseberangan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Kai punya kekasih. Siapa kau tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, sok berani karena dia juga butuh Jongin. "Aku menyukainya lebih dulu daripada kau. Jadi, aku kemari bermaksud untuk tinggal dengannya."

Sehun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Dia bosan meladeni Kyungsoo, berniat menyelesaikan bongkar belanjaan lagi. "Tanya pada Kai, dia akan menentukan siapa yang boleh tinggal di sini bersamanya!" lalu meninggalkan tempat.

"Hun..." Jongin senewen. "Kyung..." Dia jelas memilih Sehun. Hanya bagaimana caranya membujuk Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyung, aku mencintai Sehun. Aku akan carikan tempat untukmu menginap malam ini!"

Ditolak Jongin, Kyungsoo mau menangis saja rasanya.

LelanG

Sejak semalam sampai pagi ini Sehun belum bicara pada Jongin.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang membongkar isi kopernya. Memilah-milah barang. Yang perlu dikeluarkan dan tetap ditaruh dalam koper dipisahkan jadi dua di lantai kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

Jongin terkejut. Ternyata Sehun tahu kalau dia memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada kelas hari ini."

Seperti Sehun tidak tahu saja. Tiap kali Jongin mengatakan tidak ada kelas, tentu saja dia berbohong.

"Kau merasa bersalah telah mengusir _namja_ yang semalam?"

"Kita tidak mengusirnya, Hun. Hanya mengembalikannya ke tempat yang tepat."

Sejujurnya Jongin khawatir, soalnya yang diteleponnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo adalah Suho. Jongin yakin setelah kejadian perdebatan dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo akan merasa risih dengan Suho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Suho satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Kebetulan Suho atas perintah orang tua Kyungsoo, mencari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah. Setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak keluar rumah, jelas perginya Kyungsoo dianggap kabur oleh orang tuanya. Makanya mereka kalang kabut saat anaknya tiba-tiba menghilang dengan membawa sejumlah pakaian.

Untung Kyungsoo mau pulang. Entah dijalan berontok lalu lari dari Suho, Jongin tidak ambil pusing. Yang dipikirkannya adalah Sehun. Santai sekali _namja_ itu menghadapi masalah. Mengabakan padanya untuk mengusir Kyungsoo pula. Kalau bukan karena Sehun, Jongin tak akan melakukannya.

"Hun..."

Sehun menoleh.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tawaranku semalam." Sehun manggut-manggut, tidak tampak serius memikirkannya. "Minggu depan kontraknya habis. Cepat dipikirkanlah, Hun!"

"Aku sedang tahap memikirkannya."

"Kau tidak tampak berfikir." Sehun meliriknya tajam. "Iya iya, kau sedang berfikir, tapi kalau bisa jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Itu tergantung dari caramu memperlakukanku."

.

.

Jongin berguling-guling di atas kasur. Baru dapat sms dari asisten dosen kalau siang ini ada kuis. Sekedar mengingatkan karena dalam mata pelajaran ini, yang pintar saja susah dapat nilai lebih dari B, apalagi yang tidak pintar seperti Jongin. Tidak hadir dengan alasan apa pun tetap tidak akan diizinkan menyusul. Maka dari itu asisten dosen dengan baik hatinya mau mengirim pesan agar semuanya mengikuti kuis.

Belajar tidak belajar nilai Jongin tidak akan bertambah. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja mentok di nilai C, apalagi sekarang tanpa mereka. Kuis yang kali ini tidak masalah nilainya jelek, tapi kalau kuis-kuis selanjutnya juga dapat nilai jelek, bisa-bisa Jongin telat lulus kuliah nantinya. Terus kalau dia tidak cepat lulus, bagaimana dia bisa menarik perhatian Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, _namja_ itu akan kuliah di jurusan apa?

"Hun, aku ada kuis siang ini."

"Kau bilang tidak ada kelas."

Jongin merengut. "Kau pasti tahu aku bohong." Jongin menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Aku tidak pernah dapat nilai bagus, Hun. Belajar tidak belajar sama saja."

"Tentu saja tidak sama. Belajar akan lebih baik. Kau saja yang salah dalam belajar."

Jongin jelas kalah kalau berdebat dengan orang pintar.

"Ada banyak orang yang sukses walau tidak dapat gelar sarjana." Sekedar info, siapa tahu nasibnya sama dengan orang-orang itu suatu saat nanti. "Kalau aku tidak dapat gelar sarjana juga, tapi sukses besar, kira-kira kau mau denganku atau tidak?"

"Aku lebih suka orang yang dapat gelar sarjana, kemudian sukses besar," jawab Sehun enteng. Dia menarik handuk dan melemparkan ke Jongin. "Mandi sekarang. Kau harus ikut kuisnya!"

.

.

Kuis selesai. Tekanan batin berkurang. Jongin mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli seikat lili putih. Mampir juga ke mini market, membeli pistacio pesanan Sehun. Sampai di depan rumah, dia memencet bel. Ingin sekali saja merasakan momen dibukakan pintu oleh Sehun. Berasa dibukakan oleh istri. Pintu dibuka, Jongin langsung mengulurkan bunganya.

"Untukmu!"

Sehun merebut pistacio dari tangan Jongin, tapi mengabaikan bunganya. Dia meninggalkan Jongin di depan pintu.

"Hun, bunga ini untukmu."

"Aku lebih suka bunga bank daripada bunga yang seperti itu."

Jongin masuk. Menutup pintu lalu mengikuti Sehun. "Kau matre sekali."

"Memang. Aku hidup di negeri orang, kalau tidak bisa menjaga diri dan menghidupi diri sendiri, aku bisa jadi gelandangan di sini."

"Maka dari itu, Hun. Terima tawaranku saja." Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun, menyerahkan bunganya yang juga masih tidak diterima Sehun. "Aku akan melindungimu dan akan menghidupimu."

"Dengan uang dari orang tuamu?"

Iya juga. Jongin kan masih mengandalkan uang orang tuanya. Biaya hidupnya ditangung orang tuanya. Kalau dia membiayai Sehun, sama dengan menanggungkan hidupnya Sehun pada orangtuanya juga. Jongin sih tak masalah, tapi Sehun keberatan soal itu.

"Aku akan cari kerja _part time_ nanti." Jongin mengulurkan bunganya lagi. "Aku janji akan menghidupimu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

"Kau suka berjanji-janji. Sekolah saja belum benar mau kerja _part time_ juga. Memang bisa?"

Bukannya putus asa seperti biasanya saat Sehun meremehkannya, Jongin malah tersenyum. Dia yakin kali ini punya solusinya. "Makanya kita harus tetap jadi pasangan kekasih setelah kontrakmu habis. Kau bisa ingatkan aku untuk belajar. Mengajariku juga kalau perlu. Lalu aku akan kerja untuk menghidupi kita berdua." Jongin masih menyodorkan bunganya. "Kita bisa jadi pasangan yang pas. Saling melengkapi," katanya ditutup dengan senyuman manis.

Mau tak mau Sehun menerima bunga yang disodorkan Jongin. Dia tidak tertarik bunganya, tapi tertarik dengan janji yang barusan dibuat _namja_ itu padanya.

Sehun pergi ke wastafel. Mengambil gelas kaca tinggi dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia membuka ikatan bunga itu, memasukkan satu per satu ke dalam gelas kaca. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku ikut lelang itu?"

"Memangnya kau boleh memberitahukan informasi seperti itu padaku?"

"Tidak ada larangan kalau barang lelang sendiri yang memberitahu." Ok, kali ini Sehun agak risih menyebut dirinya sendiri barang lelang. Benar kata Jongin, lebih enak diorangkan. "Aku ditipu temanku saat pertama kali sampai di Korea. Dia membawa kabur semua uangku dan sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi."

Pantas saja Sehun agak kebangetan kalau menyangkut soal uang.

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu pegawai Shindong _hyung_. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk hal konyol semacam itu, tapi tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku sempat mengajukan beberapa syarat, termasuk hanya mau dijual pada orang yang kuliah di universitasmu. Sampai akhirnya aku berdiri di depanmu seperti sekarang ini."

"Oh, kasihan sekali."

Sehun meletakkan gelas berisi bunga itu di meja dapur. Tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Jadi, aku akan mempertimbangkan orang-orang yang bisa melindungiku, menghidupiku, dan memberi tempat yang layak untukku tinggal."

"Kau tidak berniat ikut lelang lagi setelah kontrak habis, kan?" Jongin cemas bukan main kalau memang tebakannya benar. Sehun akan dimiliki orang lain, itu akan jadi kenyataan yang sangat menyeramkan bagi Jongin. "Hun, jangan buat aku takut!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau saja yang menyimpulkan demikian."

Jongin mengiba di depan Sehun.

"Penuhi saja janjimu tadi supaya aku tak perlu cari orang lain untuk kutumpangi hidup!" kata Sehun. Masih terdengar sadis, tapi sejujurnya Sehun memotivasi Jongin agar lebih mau berusaha. "Cuci tanganmu sana, aku akan panaskan makanan untukmu!" usirnya karena tidak tega melihat Jongin mengiba di depannya.

.

.

Nonton TV sambil makan pistacio, Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Makan pistacio juga dibukakan dan disuapi Sehun. Manja. Tapi Sehun tidak keberatan memanjakan Jongin.

"Hun..." Selalu Jongin yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kau pernah punya kekasih sebelum ini?" Sehun mengangguk. "Dia pintar, kaya, dan tampan pastinya." Jongin hanya ingin tahu tipe kekasih idaman Sehun.

"Dia licik, makanya aku tertipu olehnya."

Jongin menarik diri dari Sehun. "Jangan-jangan yang kau bilang membawa kabur uangmu itu kekasihmu?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang bukan lagi."

Berarti Sehun masih berstatus kekasih orang sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dia dibohongi kekasihnya sendiri. Pantas Jongin susah mendapatkan kepercayaan Sehun. Sehun pasti sangat berhati-hati mencari kekasih baru. Tapi baguslah kekasih Sehun berbuat begitu, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Jongin bertemu Sehun sekarang ini.

"Kalau aku, tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu."

Jongin mendekat lagi. Merangkul Sehun dan menjatuhkan ciuman di kening _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

"Itu bukan pelukan dan ciuman kasihan, tapi pelukan dan ciuman tanda syukur." Sehun memandangnya tak percaya, Jongin bersyukur mendapati kekasihnya ditipu orang. "Aku bersyukur kau ditipu, kalau tidak begitu kau tak mungkin bisa bersamaku." Jongin tertawa menang, sedangkan Sehun mendengus pasrah. "Uang bisa dicari, Hun. Yang terpenting kau jadi tahu siapa mantan kekasihmu itu sesungguhnya. Pintar dan tampan tidak jadi jaminan membuatmu bahagia. Justru orang seperti aku inilah yang sering membuat orang bahagia."

Kalau Jongin sudah bilang begitu, dia akan lebih bermanja-manja lagi setelahnya.

"Pelukanku hangat, ciumanku dahsyat, apalagi yang kurang?" Jongin mengelus-elus pundak Sehun dan sebentar lagi akan mengelus tempat lain lagi. "Ini namanya romantis, Hun!" lalu mengecup beberapa tempat di kulit Sehun yang terekspos. Bibir tebal Jongin hampir menempel ke leher Sehun, untungnya Sehun gerak cepat.

"Bukan romantis, tapi mesum!"

Sehun mendorong muka Jongin menjauh. Dia melempar bungkus pistacionya ke meja. Beranjak ke kamar. Lebih baik tidur daripada dimodusi Jongin.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**LelanG**

Terima kasih telah menunggu.

Karena ada adegan mature di ff Dominan chap selanjutnya, tidak dipost dulu di bulan puasa. Dan kemungkinan di chap selanjutnya ff ini ada adegan mature juga. Jadi, sampai ketemu lagi habis puasa.

Cast: Kaihun

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, ya memang itu orangnya. _Author_ suka menistakan orang. Maaf ya, yang merasa idolanya jadi korban di sini.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Lampu Hijau**

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ketika pintu dibuka. Hampir nyelonong masuk kalau tidak melihat Sehun yang membukakan pintu. Kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin agar apa yang jadi tujuannya datang tidak ditolak oleh si empunya rumah.

"Hai!" sapanya. "Kai ada?"

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membawa tas ransel besar. Tidak terlihat seperti teman yang akan mengajak pergi ke kampus. Tebakan Sehun, Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari persembunyiaannya setelah kejadian perkosaan yang dia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun diketahui banyak orang. Dan kedatangannya ke rumah ini jelas untuk mencari bantuan atau perlindungan.

"Untuk apa mencarinya pagi-pagi begini?

Sehun ingin memastikan saja. Siapa tahu tebakannya salah.

"Ada urusan sedikit dengan Kai." Chanyeol menyengir. "Dia ada kan, Hun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia memperlebar pintu rumah, kemudian menyingkir untuk memberi jalan Chanyeol masuk rumah. Setelah Chanyeol masuk, Sehun menutup pintu. Chanyeol meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dekat meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sedangkan Sehun pergi ke kamarnya.

Jongin muncul dari kamar dengan muka malas, rambut acak-acakan, dan menguap berkali-kali. Sehun yang berjalan di belakang mendorongnya, kemudian mendahulinya berjalan ke arah dapur. Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Pagi sekali. Belum juga jam 6, Chan."

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke sini siang-siang." Setelah Jongin duduk, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. "Takut kakaknya Bakhyun datang dan menemukanku di sini!" katanya lirih, takut Sehun dengar.

Jongin manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun sedang apa di dapur? Memasak?" Jongin melihat ke arah pandang Chanyeol. Melihat Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di dapur. Jongin mengangguk. "Dia memasak untukmu?"

"Iya." Jawabannya membuat Chanyeol iri. Mukanya berubah muram, apalagi ketika melihat ke dapur, Sehun sedang mencuci teflon. Menandakan kalau apa yang dibilang Jongin memang benar adanya. "Dia suka masak makanan Cina. Masakannya enak, Chan. Kau bisa ikut makan setelah dia selesai memasak."

Di mata Chanyeol, Jongin adalah lelaki beruntung. Disukai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sampai-sampai dua _namja_ itu merelakan tubuhnya untuk dijamah Jongin. Dua _namja_ itu saja yang tidak beruntung karena Jongin tidak menganggap mereka lebih dari teman. Sekarang Jongin dapat kekasih seperti Sehun, _namja_ yang pintar dalam banyak hal, termasuk pintar memasak. Chanyeol sendiri sudah dapat jalan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya, hanya saja apakah Baekhyun bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti Sehun memperlakukan Jongin sekarang ini?

Tetapi keputusan tidak berubah, Chanyeol tetap akan menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah siap mengakui perbuatannya. Dia butuh Jongin untuk membantunya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dengan adanya Jongin, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, dan mungkin juga mau menerima tanggung jawab yang akan ditawarkannya. Dengan adanya Jongin pula, kalau kakak Baekhyun marah pada mereka berdua, Baekhyun pasti melindungi mereka.

"Kau beruntung sekali punya kekasih sepertinya."

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga.

Chanyeol mengalihkan padangan dari Sehun. "Kau keberatan tidak, kalau aku minta bantuanmu..." Dia berhenti sebentar. Melihat Jongin yang agaknya antusias dengan apa yang akan diutarakannya, tandanya Jongin akan membantu. "...minta maaf pada Baekhyun soal yang waktu itu."

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin seakan sudah siap dari kemarin-kemarin untuk membantu Chanyeol. "Tadinya aku marah sekali denganmu. Ingin mencarimu agar segera menjelaskan perkosaan yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, tapi Sehun bilang cepat atau lambat kau pasti menemuiku. Makanya aku tidak mencarimu."

Sehun benar, Chanyeol datang sendiri padanya.

Keduanya memadang ke arah Sehun, sama-sama membatin kalau Sehun memang orang pintar. Setelah dapat lirikan tajam dari Sehun, pandangan mereka teralih.

"Tapi tuduhan perkosaan itu tidak benar, Kai."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak memerkosa Baekhyun?" Jongin terkejut. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya kabur karena masalah itu, kenapa sekarang menyangkal? "Kau mengirim pesan waktu itu."

"Bukan begitu. Memang aku yang tidur dengan Baekhyun, tapi itu bukan dengan unsur paksaan," sangkalnya. "Itu atas dasar cinta, Kai."

Jongin garuk-garuk kepala, membuat rambut bangun tidurnya tambah kusut dan acak-acakan. Kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukannya atas dasar cinta, kenapa Baekhyun menuduhnya? Kenapa Chanyeol harus lari dan sembunyi? Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Dia meminta, aku memberi," tambah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun menuduhku? Kenapa pula kau kabur meski tahu aku yang dituduh?"

Kalau masalah itu Chanyeol bisa jelaskan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol yakin kalau apa yang diminta Baekhyun itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Karena menurut teman-temannya, Baekhyun mabuk untuk Jongin, tentu saja permintaan itu ditujukan pada Jongin. Tahu sendiri waktu itu Jongin sedang pingsan, tidak mungkin bisa melayani Baekhyun. Lagipula dalam keadaan sadar pun Jongin tak mungkin mau menjamah Baekhyun. Jongin sudah punya Sehun, dan menurut penglihatan Chanyeol, temannya itu cinta pada kekasihnya. Jadi, Baekhyun tak mungkin bisa membuat Jongin berpaling dari Sehun.

Waktu itu orang-orang sibuk dengan Jongin yang pingsan. Beberapa orang menawarkan diri mengantar Jongin pulang, tentu saja karena ada Sehun di sana. Masalah Baekhyun yang mabuk terlupakan, kerena banyak yang mengalami hal serupa di rumah itu. Chanyeol meminta bantuan Suho, pinjam mobil untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, tapi kata Suho mobilnya sudah dipakai temannya. Daripada Chanyeol repot-repot menggotong Baekhyun untuk dibawa pulang, Suho menawarkan satu kamar tamunya untuk mereka. Begitu awal mula terjadinya perkosaan yang tidak diakui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan-gerakan ambigu dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak menyebut nama Jongin lagi, namun mengutarakan permintaan untuk bercinta dengan suaranya yang mendesah-desah. Merabai diri sendiri dan meraih tubuh Chanyeol untuk dirabai juga. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi seperti aktor yang menujukkan adegan _foreplay_ video porno. Chanyeol membacanya sebagai sinyal persetujuan dari Baekhyun untuk menjamah _namja_ itu lebih intim lagi. Tidak mau menggulur-ulur waktu, dia melakukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya?" Jongin manggut-manggut.

Dalam hati juga bersyukur dia pingsan saat itu. Dengan begitu dia terhindar dari permintaan Baekhyun. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia akan tidur dengan Baekhyun, termasuk dengan Kyungsoo. Dua _namja_ itu spesial baginya, tapi tidak lebih dari pada teman. Kalau harus jujur siapa orang yang sering dibayangkan bercinta dengannya, dia adalah Sehun. Melihat tubuh Sehun yang berpakain lengkap saja kadang membuatnya tegang, apalagi kalau sampai Sehun telanjang di depannya. Meski begitu Jongin tidak berani bilang apa pun pada Sehun. Takut kalau kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara mengetahui isi otaknya penuh dengan hal-hal mesum.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu Baekhyun ada di mana sekarang. Dia tidak masuk kuliah sama sepertimu." Jongin mengendik. "Mungkin dia mendekam di rumah." Seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo waktu itu.

"Aku sudah dapat informasi kalau dia akan masuk kuliah hari ini."

"Ooo!"

"Hanya saja kakaknya akan mengawasinya lebih ketat." Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi. Ketemu kakak Baekhyun akan sangat menyusahkannya. "Kalau aku mengaku meniduri Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menerimaku, kakaknya pasti akan menggorokku!"

Itu juga dikhawatirkan Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Ketika dia dituduh memerkosa Baekhyun, dan dia tidak bisa membolos kuliah gara-gara Sehun memaksanya untuk menemani ke kampus. Takut kakak Baekhyun langsung membunuhnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak terjadi. Dia memang bertemu kakaknya Baekhyun yang marah, namun tidak terjadi apa pun padanya. Berkat Sehun, dia lolos dari amukan kakaknya Baekhyun.

"Aku tau siapa orang yang bisa melindungi kita saat bertemu dengan kakaknya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol penasaran. "Siapa?"

Sebelum dijawab, bau _butter_ dilelehkan memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. Di sana Sehun sedang memasukkan sayuran ke teflon. Menambahkan bumbu-bumbu dari botol, kemudian menumisnya sampai bau harumnya memenuhi ruangan. Saat itu juga perut Chanyeol berbunyi, membuatnya tersenyum kaku di depan si empunya rumah.

"Itu orangnya!" tunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia melindungiku dari semua hal yang buruk."

"Selain pintar memasak, dia juga perhatian." Chanyeol iri lagi. "Aku akan ikut sarapan dengan kalian. Boleh, kan?"

"Kau sudah kutawari tadi."

LelanG

Minta Sehun ikut dengan mereka untuk menemui Baekhyun ternyata sangat susah. Bukan hanya susah, tapi tidak bisa. Demi teman, Jongin sampai memohon kepada Sehun. Tetapi demi Sehun agar tidak marah padanya, Jongin tidak memaksa kalau Sehun memang tak mau membantu.

Setelah Jongin selesai mandi, mereka makan bersama. Chanyeol menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa di piring. Makanannya enak, persis seperti yang dibilang Jongin. Dan menghabiskan makanan adalah bentuk terima kasih Chanyeol kerena sudah diizinkan makan makanan buatan Sehun. Walau sebenarnya dia memang sudah lapar karena perjalanan jauh yang membuatnya tidak sempat makan dari kemarin siang. Selesai makan, Sehun mengemasi piring, Chanyeol membantu sedikit kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu. Jongin sendiri kembali ke kamar mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke kampus.

"Kau akan membawa tas besar itu ke kampus?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku belum sempat mampir ke rumah."

"Tinggalkan saja di sini, pulang kuliah kau ambil lagi!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia mencari tempat terpojok untuk menyimpan tas ranselnya. Hanya mengambil barang yang diperlukan untuk dibawanya hari ini.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang hampir selesai mencuci piring. Tengah mengelap piring dan mangkuk ketika Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hun, kau benar-benar tak mau membantu Chanyeol?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Ya... kan dia temanku. Temanku, temanmu juga." Jongin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun. "Lagipula kalau masalah dengan Baekhyun selesai, namaku jadi bersih lagi."

"Masalah dengan _namja_ yang pingsan kemarin juga sudah selesai, tapi di kampus kau masih diyakini meniduri _namja_ itu, kan?"

Benar juga.

Seberapa besarnya Jongin menyangkal, teman-temannya tetap meyakini bahwa dirinyalah yang meniduri Kyungsoo saat itu. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin klarifikasi di depan semua orang soal kejadian yang membuatnya jadi artis video mesum. Dia pasti malu. Sedangkan pernyataan dan pembelaan Jongin tidak pernah dianggap. Sampai sekarang pun dia hanya bisa sembunyi dibelakang Sehun. Kalau pun masalah dengan Baekhyun selesai, hasilnya tetap akan sama seperti masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu kalau bukan aku yang menidurinya." Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Temannya itu pasang tampang masam sambil memandanginya balik, tidak tahu kenapa. Kemudian Jongin kembali fokus pada Sehun. "Chanyeol sudah mau mengaku. Dia suka sekali dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai teman aku harus membantunya mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun dan membuat mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Seperti kita."

"Dia pasti tahu kalau bukan kau yang meniduriya, tapi karena dia suka padamu, dia menuduhmu!"

"Masak?" Jongin terperanjat. "Dia sedang mabuk berat, Hun."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!" Sehun menyelesaikan piring terakhir, berbalik dan menghadap Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke kampus?" Sehun menggeleng membuat Jongin menyerah. Dia yakin, memaksa Sehun tidak akan ada gunanya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan berangkat sekarang, mungkin pulangnya agak sore. Nanti kau tak usah memasak, aku akan bawakan makanan dari luar!"

Selesai dengan prosesi bermanja-manjanya, Jongin menjatuhkan ciuman ke pipi Sehun, kemudian pamit keluar dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun, tidak juga mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu. Dia membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Kalian selalu seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudnya seperti itu?"

"Adegan tadi?"

Jongin mengernyit sejenak, kemudian tersenyum paham. "Ohhh, Sehun memang tidak mesra, tapi dia tidak pernah menolakku." Minus kejadian masa lampau. Itu tidak masuk hitungan. "Meski Sehun tidak banyak bereaksi, sebenarnya dia peduli padaku." Sekedar pamer kalau selama ini diamnya Sehun itu bukan berarti mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Maksudku, kau selalu agresif begitu pada Sehun?"

"Hah, aku agresif?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk muka sendiri. "Tidak. Prosesi seperti itu sudah wajar dilakukan pasangan seperti kami. Bahkan tiap hari aku memeluk Sehun, menciuminya, kalau tidak menyentuhnya sehari saja malah terasa ada yang kurang. Seperti bukan pasangan."

Bayangan Chanyeol tentang perkataan Jongin menyentuh Sehun tiap hari itu melayang ke mana-mana. Memeluk, mencium, dan tentu saja adegan ranjang. Chanyeol pernah punya kekasih, tapi keromantisan seperti itu jarang sekali didapatkannya. Atau mungkin memang harus dengan _namja,_ baru keromantisan seperti itu bisa dirasakannya? Berarati memang dia harus cepat mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dengannya, Chanyeol akan mendapatkan keseharian yang sama seperti yang Jongin dan Sehun lakukan.

"Kami sudah terbiasa, Chan," tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut. Dalam waktu singkat sudah dibuat iri berkali-kali oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi dia sudah meyakinkan diri akan menyaingi hubungan Jongin dan Sehun. "Mengingat aku meniduri Baekhyun tanpa persetujuan, apa cara yang tepat untuk minta maaf padanya?"

"Sebentar-sebentar. Kata Sehun, sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu kalau bukan aku yang menidurinya. Apa itu mungkin? Waktu itu, kan dia mabuk berat."

"Yang kutahu dia inginnya tidur denganmu. Aku saja yang menyerobotnya." Chanyeol mulai berpikir. Pasang telunjuk di pelipis supaya jawabannya segera muncul dari otak. "Berarti dia juga tahu kalau aku yang menidurinya? Ah, tidak mungkin!"

"Benar, tidak mungkin."

Berjalan menuju kelas mereka, dari kejauhan terlihat Baekhyun sedang digandeng seorang _namja. Namja_ yang tidak asing. Bukan membuat Chanyeol cemburu, malah membuatnya takut. Pasalnya seperti apa yang dia tahu dari teman-temannya, mulai hari ini Baekhyun punya _bodyguard_ , yaitu kakaknya sendiri. Hanya saja tidak menyangka keberadaan kakak Baekhyun akan sedekat itu. Dan _bodyguard_ itu akan mengawasi Baekhyun sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Chanyeol menarik Jongin ke belakang tembok. Meski jarak mereka satu kali lapangan sepak bola, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

"Ada Baekhyun dan kakaknya."

"Bukankah kita memang mau menemui mereka?"

"Satu satu, Kai. Baekhyun dulu, baru kakaknya."

Jongin ikut kata Chanyeol saja. Keberadaannya sekarang ini hanya untuk membantu, tidak jadi aktor utama lagi.

"Kau tidak takut bertemu kakaknya Baekhyun?"

"Tadinya takut, orang itu mau menghajarku kalau aku tidak mau tanggung jawab. Setelah Sehun bicara padanya, esok harinya dia tidak marah lagi. Malah menghindar tiap kali bertemu denganku." Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada kakaknya Baekhyun. Yang jelas itu sudah menyelamatkannya. Tetapi sekarang dia baru berpikir, mungkinkah Sehun mengatakan kalau Baekhyun berbohong demi mendapatkannya? "Mungkin Sehun mengatakan kalau kau yang meniduri Baekhyun, makanya dia tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Yang benar?" Jongin menggeleng tidak yakin. "Berarti sasaran kakak Baekhyun sekarang adalah aku?" Setelah Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya menahan ketakutan. Keputusannya goyah lagi. "Rencana untuk bertemu Baekhyun agaknya kurang matang. Kita pergi saja dari sini, bantu aku susun rencana baru!"

Dan Jongin jadi korban seret oleh Chanyeol

LelanG

Tidak ada acara ketemu Baekhyun hari ini. Jongin dan Chanyeol naik motor ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan. Ujung-ujungnya mampir ke tempat makan, makan, kemudian pergi lagi. Sore harinya mampir ke tempat makan lagi, beli makanan untuk dibawa pulang.

Lift terbuka di lantai tempat Jongin tinggal. Melihat seorang _namja_ kurang sempurna, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jongin, Chanyeol kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kali ini memang tidak ada _bodyguard_ -nya, tapi Chanyeol tetap gugup. Sementara itu strategi minta maafnya pada Baekhyun sudah buyar sejak tadi, dan lupa untuk menyusun ulang.

"Baek!" sapa Jongin dengan ramah.

"Hai... Baek!" sapa Chanyeol agak ragu-ragu. Ragu-ragu karena grogi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jongin, tersenyum juga pada Chanyeol, tapi senyumnya masam.

"Kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini?"

"Masuk."

Memang Jongin dan Chanyeol datang ke kampus, hanya saja mereka pergi setelah itu.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu tadi, makanya aku ke sini." Baekhyun menunjuk pintu di depannya. "Ini masih rumahmu, kan? Tadi ada orang Cina yang membukakan pintu, kupikir aku salah mengetuk pintu."

"Tidak. Ini masih rumahku."

Jongin membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, dia meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu untuk mencari Sehun.

"Hun, temanku datang!" Sehun muncul dari kamar. "Ini Baekhyun, yang sering kita bicarakan." Jongin memperkenalkan.

"Sudah tahu," jawab Sehun singkat. "Dia yang menuduhmu menidurinya, kan?"

Melihat Baekhyun mengernyit, Jongin merasa tidak enak. Takut kalau Baekhyun tersinggung. Dia juga merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang duduk berjauhan dengan Baekhyun meski masih satu sofa, menunduk malu. Jongin akhirnya mengkode Sehun agar tidak berkata terlalu kasar seperti pada Kyungsoo tempo hari.

"Eh... Baek, ini Sehun. Kekasihku!"

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih?"

"Yang pasti jauh sebelum kau menuduhnya memerkosamu!" kata Sehun tajam.

Jongin segera menggandeng tangan Sehun, merematnya agak kuat sebagai sinyal agar Sehun berhenti berkata kasar. "Iya, sudah cukup lama," katanya membenarkan. Ketika Jongin memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum, Sehun melengos.

Sehun diajak duduk, tapi tidak bersedia. Akhirnya Jongin tidak duduk juga.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Jongin berusaha ramah pada teman-temannya, terutama pda Baekhyun. "Hun, ambilkan minum untuk mereka!" Melihat Sehun bergeming, meliriknya tajam tanda tak suka diperintah, Jongin pun maklum. "Aku akan ambilkan air untuk kalian!"

"Tidak usah!" tolak Baekhyun. "Aku ada keperluan yang harus segera dibahas denganmu."

"Keperluan apa, Baek?"

"Minta tanggung jawabmu," kata Baekhyun _to the point_. "Kau tidak akan menyangkal apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku di depan kekasihmu ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil menekan kata kekasih dengan melirik tajam ke arah Sehun. Pasalnya Sehun telah memasang wajah kurang mengenakkan saat dia mengetuk pintu tadi. Sekarang malah tahu kenyataannya kalau namja itu kekasihnya Jongin. Baekhyun tidak bisa terima.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala. Menatap ke arah Jongin untuk minta bantuan. Dia hanya ingin diberi kesempatan bicara. Jongin mau membantu, namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu menimpali.

"Kau pintar memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku lebih pintar darimu." Sehun mendengus kemudian menyeringai. "Kai tidak akan menyangkal apa pun kalau kau bisa memberikan bukti bahwa dia sudah menidurimu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian berkata, "Semua orang yang ada di pesta itu tahu pasti bahwa aku dan Kai bersama sepanjang malam." Dia menyeringai juga, membalas seringaian Sehun untuk mengejeknya tadi. "Kau mau kudatangkan berapa orang agar percaya kalau Kai bersamaku malam itu?"

"Baek, aku tidak bersamamu malam itu. Aku bersama Sehun!" sangkal Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baek..."

"Aku tidak mau kau ikutan bicara!" larang Baekhyun sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam seketika. "Jangan menyangkal Kai. Aku memang mabuk malam itu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengenali siapa orang yang tidur denganku."

Seakan menemukan celah, Sehun tersenyum. "Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang bolak balik ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Dia mengenali siapa yang tidur dengannya meski sedang mabuk..." katanya. Melirik dan menyeringai ke arah Jongin karena kekasihnya itu tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya tadi pagi. "...jadi, sudah pasti dia memanfaatkan keadaan." Berpindah memandang Chanyeol.

Sebuah kejadian besar tidak bisa disangkal hanya dengan satu bukti. Jongin dan Chanyeol memang mulai percaya, tapi Baekhyun masih pasang tampang pura-pura tidak tahu. Untungnya mata tajam Sehun menangkap hal itu.

"Lihat muka lelaki di sebelahmu. Apa yang seperti itu mirip dengan Kai?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Baekhyun berpura-pura.

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Jongin dilarang ikut bicara oleh Sehun. Dia menunjuk Chanyeol agar menjelaskan apa yang sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Pantas saat kita bercinta, kau sama sekali tak menyebut nama Kai. Padahal kupikir kau sedang membayangkan tidur dengannya." Chanyeol memelas. "Jadi, kau sebenarnya tahu siapa yang tidur dengamu? Harusnya kau ingat itu wajahku, tapi kenapa kau menuduh Kai?"

"Aku tidak tidur denganmu, Chan!" sangkal Baekhyun. "Demi apa aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak suka denganmu!" Dia menambahkan.

"Waktu itu kau terlihat menikmatinya..."

"Menikmati kepalamu itu!" Baekhyun mengumpat. Dia benci sekali bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hanya ingin menemui Jongin, tapi harus melihat muka dua orang menyebalkan itu juga. "Kau tidak lihat aku sukanya hanya pada Kai?"

"Kai sudah punya kekasih!"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun tidak mau percaya. "Dia hanya kekasih gadungan supaya Kai bisa mengelak dari tanggung jawab!"

"Baek, dia kekasihku betulan. Semua orang tahu, bahkan Kyungsoo saja tahu." Jongin menambahkan. "Kau juga harus percaya kalau aku tiduk tidur denganmu. Yang tidur denganmu itu Chanyeol. Waktu itu aku pingsan, tidak mungkin..."

"Cukup!" Baekhyun memekik. Meloncat dari tempat duduknya untuk menghentikan Jongin. "Aku tahu kalian berteman. Aku juga tahu Chanyeol menyukaiku, dan kau berencana menjodohkanku dengannya," tambahnya sambil menuding kanan kiri. "Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Kai. Aku menyukaimu, bukan orang lain," akunya.

Baekhyun mendekat, berusaha meraih lengan Jongin, tapi ditepis oleh Sehun. Jongin ditarik Sehun ke belakangnya. Menempatkan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk menghadapi Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun melotot tajam padanya, dia santai saja menghadapinya.

Mencegah hal-hal buruk akan terjadi, Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Berjaga-jaga di dekat Baekhyun kalau-kalau _namja_ itu akan memukul atau mencakar Sehun. Dia siap memisahkan jika terjadi perkelahian. Namun Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa pun, demikian juga Sehun.

"Kakakmu sudah mendesakmu untuk berterus terang, kan? Dia tahu kalau bukan Kai yang tidur denganmu." Sehun melipat tangannya. "Kau bertanya padaku berapa banyak orang untuk membuktikan Kai yang terakhir kali bersamamu malam itu? Undang saja semua orang yang kau kenal di pesta itu. Kita lihat, mereka akan berkata apa soal perkosaan yang kau nikmati, tapi kau sangkal itu!"

"Hun..." Jongin tidak tega. Tapi... dia memang tidak meniduri Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, Hun. Kasihan Baekhyun!"

"Kasihan padanya? Kau mau menanggung apa yang tidak kau perbuat?" Jongin tidak menjawab. "Kau mau bersamanya? Mengabaikan perasaan sahabatmu yang banyak berkorban untuknya?" Chanyeol kali ini mengangguk. Jongin jadi tidak tega. Dia kasihan pada Baekhyun, tapi juga kasihan pada Chanyeol. "Kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?"

"Tidak..." jawaban tegas Jongin membuat Baekhyun protes. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Baekhyun itu temanku, Hun. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi teman-temanku yang lain," terangnya sambil melempar maaf pada Baekhyun lewat sorot matanya. Memang begitu perasaan yang dia punya untuk _namja_ itu. Tidak akan berubah walau ada kejadian seperti perkosaan sekali pun. "Kalau soal cinta, aku hanya cinta padamu. Kan sudah kukatakan itu berkali-kali, kau masih saja meragukannya!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia paham, menuduh orang itu tidak baik." Sehun kembali menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. "Kalau kau masih berkeras, mungkin kita harus ke rumah Suho. Kita minta rekaman CCTV rumahnya. Siapa tahu ada adegan ranjang antaramu dan Chanyeol yang terekam di sana!" Baekhyun mengkerut di depan Sehun. Chanyeol maju, memberi kekuatan tapi tak dianggap oleh Baekhyun. "Kalau kau masih pura-pura lupa, Chanyeol bisa memerkosamu lagi. Siapa tahu kau ingat setelah itu!"

"Sehun..." kali ini Chanyeol dan Jongin memekik bersamaan.

LelanG

"Hun, apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan mereka berduaan? Nanti kalau Baekhyun..." Sehun melotot, Jongin harus menghentikan perkataannya sekarang juga.

Sehun menyeret Jongin keluar setelah semua kata-katanya tak bisa dibalikkan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah membebaskan Jongin dari tuduhan, dia berbaik hati memberi waktu Chanyeol untuk minta maaf dan menanggung kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Chanyeol harus memenangkan hati Baekhyun agar _namja_ itu tak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kalau Baekhyun masih bermaksud merebut Jongin, tentu Baekhyun sendiri yang akan rugi karena lawannya adalah Sehun.

Memakai jaket, membawa dompet, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari area apartemen. Jongin masih tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu pasti terpukul dengan perkataan Sehun. Apalagi yang terakhir. Kalau sampai dia mengira Chanyeol akan memerkosanya lagi, bisa gawat jadinya. Tapi Jongin juga percaya dengan sahabatnya. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal sama dua kali.

"Hun..." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Kau percaya kan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Sehun selalu tidak menjawab kalau Jongin mengatakan hal-hal berbau keromantisan. Biasanya langsung peluk, langsung cium, suka berbuat yang mesum-mesum. Sehun bisa anggap hal itu biasa, tapi kalau ada kalimat-kalimat romantis yang dikatakan dengan nada memelas, dia tak bisa menanggapinya. Apalagi Jongin hanya mengulurkan tangannya, minta disambut oleh Sehun, tidak langsung menggandengnya seperti biasanya. Sehun harus membalas seperti apa?

Dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Jongin. Membiarkan tangan itu menggantung cukup lama di udara. Dia juga berniat pergi.

"Aku takut sekali saat kau mengira aku akan memilih Baekhyun daripada kau," Jongin masih bertahan. Memelas dengan perasaan cintanya pada Sehun. "Tidak ada orang lain, Hun. Hanya kau!" tegasnya.

Kalau sudah begitu mau tidak mau Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Bergandengan dan saling mengikat kuat. "Setelah ini aku tidak mau ada masalah seperti ini lagi!"

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku terus kalau tidak ada masalah seperti ini lagi?"

Jongin sudah tersenyum, namun Sehun bilang tidak. Senyum Jongin lenyap seketika.

"Kurang berapa hari kontrakku habis?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Jongin lemas. Kalau sudah begini, detik demi detik kebersamaan mereka terasa sangat berharga. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari. Dikurangi hari ini, masih tersisa empat hari. Jongin berharap empat hari cukup membuat Sehun menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal bersamanya seumur hidup.

"Empat hari," jawab Jongin lemah.

"Aku harus menemui Shindong _hyung_?"

Jongin terperanjat. "Mau apa?" Dia takut Sehun mendaftar lagi. "Hun, jangan ikut lelang lagi. Aku tidak rela kau jadi barang lelang. Aku tidak rela kau dimiliki orang lain!"

Sehun mendesah. "Mau melihat perincian bayaranku. Sehabis kontrak, aku akan mengambil uang itu." Jongin masih pasang tampang ketakutan, membuat Sehun mendesah sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut lelang lagi. Kau pikir jadi barang lelang itu enak?" terangnya dengan memberi ekspresi jijik pada kata barang lelang. Supaya Jongin tidak berfikir dia akan diambil orang, supaya kekasihnya itu menghapus pikiran macam-macamnya.

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kontrak habis. Sampai sekarang pun kau belum menjawab tawaranku."

"Masih kupertimbangkan..."

"Selalu bilang masih dipertimbangkan, kapan dapat jawaban pastinya?"

"Setelah kau dapat pekerjaan. Kau bilang akan menghidupiku dengan hasil keringatmu sendiri, sebelum itu terjadi mana mungkin aku mau menjawabmu!"

"Oh!" Jongin tersenyum lega. "Senior-seniorku anak orang kaya, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka punya pekerjaan untukku. Aku akan tanya pada mereka, besok!" Jongin menarik Sehun kemudian merangkulnya. Selesai merangkul, dia mencium Sehun. Nah, seperti ini biasanya. Suka melakukan hal-hal tanpa seizin Sehun. "Bersabarlah, Hun. Aku pasti bisa menghidupi kita berdua!"

.

.

Duduk-duduk di trotoar.

Manjanya Jongin kumat lagi. Kalau bukan jalanan sedang sepi, Jongin sudah dibanting Sehun di tempat. Dia kira Sehun tidak malu diperlakukan seperti itu di tepi jalan? Seperti mereka tidak punya rumah saja. Tapi memang, rumah mereka sedang dipakai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baru dua puluh menit yang lalu ditinggalkan, belum tentu dua orang itu sudah berbaikan. Berjalan lima belas menit mereka sudah bosan. Mau kemana juga tidak ada tujuan. Makanya mereka hanya duduk-duduk di trotoar tak jauh dari apartemen.

Hawanya dingin. Pakai jaket tidak banyak membantu bagi Sehun, tapi bagai Jongin mau mati kedinginan atau kepanasan, asal dengan Sehun, dia mau melakukannya.

Jongin baru saja melihat Sehun menggosok lengannya sendiri. Dengan inisitif tak masuk akal, dia menyuruh Sehun masuk ke jaketnya. Mana jaketnya kecil, tidak muat pula, Jongin berkeras sampai akhirnya Sehun duduk di sela kaki Jongin sambil di peluk Jongin dari belakang.

Sebuah mobil mewah memelan kemudian berhenti di depan mereka. Jendela kacanya diturunkan, menampakkan muka senior Jongin di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada tempat lebih romantis dari ini, Kai?" Eunhyuk terkekeh dari dalam mobilnya.

"Eh, _hyung_. Dari mana mau ke mana?" tanya balik Jongin.

Sehun malu ada orang yang kenal mereka memergoki mereka di tepi jalan seperti ini, tapi kalau orang itu Eunhyuk, malunya tidak begitu parah. Lagipula Eunhyuk itu senior nyentrik yang suka hal-hal aneh, jadi berbuat mesum di tepi jalan akan terlihat biasa di matanya.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah Yoona."

Kencan kamuflase lagi. Sebagai adik kelas yang tahu rahasia-rahasia seniornya, Jongin tak akan membahasnya lebih lanjut. Itu rahasia orang kelas atas.

"Di rumahku ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka butuh waktu berduaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Jongin menjelaskan sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya ke badan Sehun. "Kita menunggu mereka selesai berbaikan, _Hyung_."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau pulang," kata Sehun tiba-tiba. "Berbaikan atau tidak, mereka akan menginap di apartemen kita. Tidak cukup tempat di sana."

"Begitu ya?" Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Kita belum sempat makan saat mereka datang tadi," Sehun menambahkan.

"Kasihan sekali kalian!" Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya. "Mereka dua _namja_ yang sering menempel padamu itu, Kai?"

"Salah satunya, _Hyung_." Jongin mendesah, menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Sehun sambil pasang tampang sedih. "Yang menuduhku memerkosanya, juga yang melakukan perkosaan itu. Mereka sedang membicarakannya."

Eunhyuk adalah orang yang empatinya tinggi. Pada orang lain saja dia baik, apalagi pada adik kelas sendiri, satu tim dengannya di klub _dance_. Dia punya rumah besar, bisa membeli makanan atau memerintahkan pembantu untuk membuat makanan sesukanya. Kalau sampai tidak bisa memberi timpat tinggal dan makanan untuk Jongin dan kekasihnya, itu kebangetan.

"Daripada kalian di sini, kedinginan dan kelaparan, lebih baik ikut saja ke rumahku!"

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_ ," tolak Jongin. "Merepotkan."

Sehun mencubit Jongin di balik bajunya. Mengkodekan agar Jongin tidak jadi sok keren di situasi seperti ini. Dapat penawaran menarik tidak boleh disia-siakan. Itu prinsip Sehun akhir-akhir ini, tentunya setelah dia kena tipu mantan kekasihnya. Sehun tidak akan mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Jika Jongin ingin hidup bersamanya, kekasihnya itu harus ikut cara hidupnya.

"Kau akan beri kami makanan?" tanya Sehun tapa malu. Terlihat miskin di mata orang akan lebih baik, dari pada terlihat mesum. Di bagian ini, dia yang dimesumi. Dimesumi di depan umum, baru memalukan. "Dan memberi kami tempat tinggal sementara?"

"Wah, kau punya pobia tak punya tempat tinggal dan kelaparan atau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tertawa geli. "Aku tak akan biarkan kalian kesusahan. Ayo naik!"

" _Hyung_..."

Jongin masih basa-basi menolak, tapi Sehun sudah melepaskan diri darinya. Sudah berdiri dan siap masuk ke mobil Eunhyuk. Jongin pun menyerah. Mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Berdiri juga, mendahului Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sehun masuk duluan. Kemudian dia menyusul.

" _Hyung..."_

Tapi Sehun mendahului Jongin bicara. "Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan Senyum, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

LelanG

Setelah pembantu Eunhyuk bilang ada tamu yang menunggu Eunhyuk, mereka mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan dan berbadan atletis, duduk di ruang tamu. Jongin kenal orang itu. Salah satu seniornya juga, tapi tidak akrab. Eunhyuk memanggil seorang pembantu untuk melayani Jongin dan Sehun, serta menunjukkan kamar untuk mereka tidur. Dia sendiri pamit, bergadengan mesra dengan tamunya itu, naik ke lantai dua kemudian masuk kamar.

Tidak mau mencampuri urusan Eunhyuk dengan kekasih musimannya, Jongin dan Sehun mengikuti pembantu ke dapur. Menikmati makanan lezat yang dibuatkan khusus untuk mereka, kemudian mengikuti pembantu lagi ke kamar tamu yang ditunjuk.

Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Jongin menutup pintu. Dia berjalan ke kasur dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya.

"Enak jadi Eunhyuk _hyung_. Orang tuanya kaya, dia bisa melakukan apa pun dengan mudah." Jongin mengajak Sehun bergabung di kasur, tapi Sehun sibuk sendiri dengan melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar. "Rumah Eunhyuk _hyung_ besar, uangnya banyak, bisa menggaji pembantu yang mampu mengurus rumah serta memasak dengan baik."

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa mengurus rumahmu dengan baik?"

Jongin bersyukur Sehun bisa mengurus rumahnya dengan baik, tapi kalau dia bisa menggaji pembantu, Sehun tak perlu repot-repot melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. "Justru karena kau mengurus semuanya, aku jadi tidak tega." Jongin mau Sehun jadi pasangan hidupnya. Tidak tega kalau Sehun kecapekan, tangannya jadi kasar gara-gara sering bersih-bersih, dan tak sempat memanjakan diri sendiri hanya karena terus mengurus rumah. Sehun harus bahagia hidup bersamanya. "Seumpama aku sekaya Eunhyuk _hyung_ , kau hanya perlu mengurusku saja, Hun."

Jongin kembali mengajak Sehun berbaring, tapi Sehun malah berjalan ke jendela. Mengintip luar rumah lewat celah gorden. Jongin terpaksa bangun, menghampiri Sehun dan ikut melihat ke luar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di luar," celetuk Jongin.

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin lihat halaman rumah Eunhyuk _hyung_. Dia punya banyak tanaman hias yang bagus."

"Kalau kau suka, nanti akan kumintakan satu pada Eunhyuk _hyung_."

Sehun mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya Sehun merasakan sebuah lengan merayap di pundaknya. Dia meraih lengan itu kemudian berbalik. Ingin menjauhi Jongin, namun kedua lengan Jongin terlalu cepat meraih tubuhnya lagi. Menarik dan membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Lalu lengan Jongin melingkar di sekitaran pinggang Sehun.

"Hun..." Jongin lagi dan lagi menggunakan ekspresi yang sama. Ekspresi jatuh cinta ketika bertatap muka dengan Sehun. "...aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya sampai-sampai Sehun mendesahkan nafas bosan. "Aku serius. Kau selalu seperti ini menanggapi ucapan cinta dariku!"

"Harus dengan tanggapan yang seperti apa?"

"Membalas cintaku lah!" Jongin mengharap. "Kalau aku tahu perasaanmu, bisa hidup bersamamu, itu sudah jadi segala-galanya bagiku."

"Begitu?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau aku mengajukan banyak syarat, kau masih mau hidup denganku?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Aku mau kau memberiku uang lebih banyak dari yang biasanya kau berikan padaku."

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku sudah bekerja, uangnya untukmu semua!"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mau kau tak memelukku, menciumiku, juga melakukan hal-hal mesum padaku!" Belum ada reaksi, tapi Sehun masih menunggu. "Kau tidak sadar kalau terlalu mesum?"

"Aku mesum, ya?" Sehun menganggukinya. Berarti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tempo hari memang benar. Dia terlalu agresif dan mesum. Jongin kira sudah banyak menahan diri, tapi ternyata masih saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Dia segera melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sehun, kemudian menarik lengannya. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu menerimaku, aku akan lakukan syaratmu yang itu juga," katanya mantap meski tidak ihklas.

"Tidak ada sentuhan fisik, berarti tidak ada seks!"

Jongin menunduk, mengangguk, menunduk lagi. Demi cinta, dia harus berkorban. Begitu yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya. Selama ini dia bisa bertahan tanpa hubungan badan, kenapa dia tak bisa bertahan sekali lagi? Ini demi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui semua syarataku begitu saja?"

"Supaya kau mau tinggal denganku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau mau aku tinggal denganmu?"

Jongin mengeluh. "Hun... kau tahu alasannya. Aku suka padamu. Aku cinta padamu. Memangnya apa lagi selain alasan itu?"

"Kenapa kau suka padaku?" Sehun tidak berani bertanya soal cinta Jongin. Dia percaya, hanya tidak ingin menyebutkannya saja. "Apa aku mirip seseorang di masa lalumu? Atau ada sesuatu yang spesial padaku yang kau suka?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Semua darimu spesial, Hun." Dia memikirkan pertama kalinya melihat Sehun di kotak lelang, saat itulah dia suka padanya. Tapi tidak tahu apanya Sehun yang membuat dia suka. "Pokoknya aku suka padamu."

"Kalau kau suka padaku harusnya kau tolak syarat yang kuajukan."

Sehun menggeleng prihatin. Menyadari dia telah jatuh ke tangan _namja_ bodoh. Hanya saja si bodoh itu benar-benar menyukainya. Sehun harus ekstra keras memikirkan hidupnya setelah itu, menerima Jongin atau mencari orang lain? Dia sudah menyukai apa pun dari Jongin, tapi menerima lelaki itu berarti butuh usaha keras untuk mengajarinya jadi lebih _gentle_. Kalau mencari orang lain akan lebih ribet lagi urusannya.

"Memangnya enak, tinggal bersama tapi tidak ada kontak fisik? Kau pasti akan gila."

"Iya, tapi tadi kau..."

"Aku hanya mengetes."

Jongin memekik. "Yah kau ini. Kupikir kau benar-benar tak suka kusentuh, Hun!" Dia mendesah lega. Melebarkan kedua lengannya, meminta Sehun menyambutnya. Sehun mendekat dan masuk ke lingkaran lengan Jongin. "Aku takut pobiamu kambuh lagi," katanya sambil menciumi setiap inci wajah Sehun. Mengecupi leher dan pundak Sehun. Lalu mencium dalam ke bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kau selalu ketakutan padaku..."

"Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Jongin menggiring Sehun mendekati ranjang. Dia duduk di tepiannya. Menyuruh Sehun duduk juga. Setelah Sehun ikut duduk, dia tersenyum lega. "Aku suka sekali memelukmu," lalu memeluk Sehun. Sekali dua kali mencium keningnya.

Mendapati selama ini Sehun tak menolak sentuhannya, berarti lampu hijau. Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia menjatuhkan Sehun ke kasur, dan menyusul. Memerangkap kekasihnya itu di antara kedua lengannya. Menjatuhi bibir merah Sehun dengan berbagai ciuman miliknya.

"Pobiamu kan sudah hilang, kau tidak pernah berfikir mau tidur denganku lagi, Hun?"

Sehun angkat alis. "Terpikir, tapi sama seperti tawaranmu itu. Kalau kau belum bisa menghidupiku dengan tanganmu sendiri, aku tidak akan tidur denganmu." Jongin menyudahi aksi mesumnya. Cemberut selucu mungkin agar Sehun memberinya belas kasihan. "Mau kau sampai gulung-gulung pun tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Dan sekarng sudah malam, aku mau tidur. Kuharap kau tidak menggangguku!"

Jongin berguling di sebelah Sehun. "Kau sulit sekali ditahklukkan?"

"Kau tak akan menyerah katamu," balas Sehun sambil membawa tubuhnya masuk selimut. Dia mendekati Jongin setelah kekasihnya itu mengikutinya masuk selimut. "Kau menyuruhku bersabar, kau sendiri bersabar juga harusnya!" lalu menarik lengan Jongin untuk dijadikan bantal. "Selamat malam!"

"Aku akan bersabar."

"Selamat malam!" ulang Sehun.

"Hun, jangan tidur dulu!" Sehun tidak mau dengar. "Ya sudah, selamat malam juga." Memeluk Sehun dan ikutan memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya Sehun menawarkan kesempatan paling besar pada Jongin. Tinggal Jongin berusaha untuk membuat Sehun mantap mengatakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih dan bisa tinggal bersama.

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

**LelanG**

Cast: Kaihun

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, ya memang itu orangnya. _Author_ suka menistakan orang. Maaf ya, yang merasa idolanya jadi korban di sini.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Rumah baru, Hidup baru**

Sehun sudah memberi sinyal kalau dia akan tinggal, tapi dia agak susah diajak kompromi akhir-akhir ini. Diajak bicara cuma menjawab sekedarnya, kalau didekati suka menghindar tidak jelas. Bahkan Jongin hanya dekat dengan Sehun saat mereka mau tidur saja. Sedangkan Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu di rumah. Dia sedang berburu pekerjaan sambilan. Menemui dan menanyai senior-seniornya di kampus kalau-kalau ada pekerjaan untuknya.

Gara-garanya kemarin lusa ketika hubungan mereka sedang mesra-mesranya, Jongin menceritakan keadaan Sehun saat dibawah pengaruh obat. Ketika Sehun bertingkah seperti orang idiot itu, juga bagian dia minta ditiduri dengan bertelanjang setiap waktu. Bagi Jongin itu bagian yang tak terlupakan, dan bagi Sehun itu bagian yang paling memalukan. Memang Sehun tidak ingat, tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti itu jelas memalukan. Meski hanya Jongin yang melihatnya, Sehun tidak mau kejadian itu disebutkan lagi, salah-salah ada yang dengar lalu jadi berita di luar sana. Makanya dia malas meladeni Jongin lagi.

Istilahnya, Sehun ngambek.

Walaupun dalam keadaan kesal dengan Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah lupa tugasnya. Setiap hari masih melayani Jongin layaknya istri melayani suami. Pagi ini kesalnya sudah berkurang setelah semalaman Jongin minta maaf berkali-kali padanya. Dia sudah siap ke dapur, mau membuat sarapan simple untuk kekasihnya itu. Berjalan ke sana sambil diekori Jongin yang baru selesai mandi.

"Hun, aku dapat tawaran pekerjaan di mini market dekat kampus. Gajinya lumayan, 20 dolar per jamnya. Kalau aku bisa kerja 3-4 jam perhari, hasilnya cukup untuk makan kita sehari-hari." Jongin tersenyum mendapati Sehun memandanginya. Dia duduk di meja dapur, tepat di depan Sehun. "Aku akan mulai kerja hari ini."

"Uang yang kita habiskan per harinya lebih dari pada itu."

"Iya, tapi diambil dulu saja, Hun. Kalau nanti ada pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar, aku akan pindah."

"Tidak usah diambil!"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Gajinya kecil!" Jongin mau protes, tapi Sehun melotot. Sering sekali dipelototi Sehun, Jongin jadi tahu kalau pelototan itu sinyal yang tidak boleh dibantah. "Aku sudah carikan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau kerja saja untuk Shindong _hyung_."

"Kau sudah menemui Shindong _hyung_?" Kalau menyangkut soal Shindong, Jongin selalu takut. Meski Sehun sudah mengatakan tak berminat jadi barang lelang lagi, Jongin tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Bisa jadi seniornya itu membujuk Sehun dengan uang yang lebih besar kalau mau ikut lelang lagi. Mengingat Sehun agak tergila-gila dengan uang, Jongin patut khawatir. "Meminta pekerjaan untukku?"

"Aku menemuinya untuk mengambil uangku. Kebetulan dia mengeluh kekurangan staff, kutawarkan jasamu dan Shindong _hyung_ setuju."

Kemarin Sehun menemui Shindong di tempat kerjanya yang tersembunyi, mengambil uang serta tanda tangan berakhirnya kontrak. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Jongin dalam hubungan pemilik dan barang lelang. Besok mereka sudah jadi kekasih betulan.

Sehun tidak berniat pergi dari sini, maka dari itu Jongin tidak khawatir seperti tempo hari. Apalagi padi tadi Sehun sudah mau dipeluk, berarti marahnya sudah mereda.

"Bekerja untuk Shindong _hyung_ gajinya besar, pekerjaannya juga mudah dan tidak monoton. Hanya saja jam kerjanya tidak pasti. Kalau dia butuh, kau akan ditelepon sewaktu-waktu tak peduli jam berapapun itu."

Jongin sudah terbiasa. Seperti sebelum ada Sehun, dia sudah menjalani keseharian yang seperti itu. Eunhyuk meneleponnya sewaktu-waktu untuk memberitahu jadwal latihan _dance_ , menghadiri pesta, atau hanya sekedar _say hi_ padanya. Jadi, Jongin bisa melakukan pekerjaan dari Shindong.

"Kalau pekerjaannya memang mudah dan gajinya besar, aku akan bekerja di sana."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan, bekerja untuk Shindong _hyung_ itu berkaitan dengan apa? Akan ada banyak barang lelang di sana, _namja, yeoja_ , kuharap kau..."

Bel pintu menghentikan perkataan Sehun.

Jongin antusias dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. Pasalnya lanjutan kalimat itu seakan-akan memberitahukan pada Jongin kalau Sehun punya rasa cemburu. Jongin sudah berharap Sehun mengancamnya untuk tidak macam-macam kalau bertemu barang lelang Shindong yang lebih keren dari pada Sehun, tetapi bel pintu mengganggu momen itu.

Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa, Hun?"

"Buka pintu sana!"

Jongin cemberut, tapi dia menuruti perintah Sehun. Beranjak ke depan dan kembali lagi ke hadapan Sehun bersama tamunya, Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu tersenyum mendapati Sehun belum memulai apa pun di dapur.

"Aku bawakan makanan," katanya sambil menunjukkan rantangan bertingkat ke hadapan mereka. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun, bukan untuk memberikan makanan itu, tapi bermaksud menatanya sendiri. Mengambil piring dan mangkuk, lalu menatanya di meja. "Ini makanan yang pernah kubuat dulu. Kau bilang suka, makanya aku memasakkannya lagi untukmu." Dia berbicara pada Jongin. "Kau juga boleh ikut makan," kali ini pada Sehun tapi agak tidak ihklas.

Kyungsoo sibuk sendiri dengan persiapan sarapan. Jongin dan Sehun sampai terbengong melihat tingkah _namja_ itu. Untuk apa Kyungsoo melakukannya? Mencoba berteman atau pertanda akan bersaing dengan Sehun?

"Kudengar kekasihmu tak bisa memasak makanan Korea." Walau sambil tersenyum kalimat Kyungsoo barusan terdengar seperti ejekan. Sehun bisa masak makanan Korea, hanya belum mahir saja. "Karena orang Korea lidahnya kadang tidak cocok dengan makanan asing, aku akan sering datang bawa makanan untukmu!" katanya tepat ke arah Jongin.

LelanG

Tempat kerja Shindong tersembunyi, Jongin hampir tak bisa menemukan tempat itu kalau si empunya tak menjemputnya di luar gedung. Tempatnya tidak bernama. Luaran gedungnya jelek dan bobrok, seperti gedung terbengkalai. Namun dalamannya bagus, terlihat kuat dan mewah. Tempat itu menampung pekerja-pekerja yang lumayan banyak, _namja-namja_ sebangsa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, juga wanita-wanita cantik, persis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Hanya saja tidak ada yang semenarik Sehun, menurut Jongin.

Karena Jongin masih baru, pekerjaannya hanya membantu staff-staff lain. Cukup menyenangkan untuk ukuran pekerjaan yang agak tabu.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Jongin ketika mereka sedang istirahat sejenak. "Bos Shindong mengusulkan pada para pemegang saham untuk produk baru. Usulnya langsung diterima."

Jongin agak tidak paham, tapi kalau produk itu berkaitan dengan barang lelang, Jongin menduga sesuatu yang baru itu berkaitan dengan gender. Ada laki-laki, ada wanita. Jangan-jangan setelah ini mereka akan melelang setengah lelaki, setengah wanita? Jongin tidak tahu sebutannya, tapi pernah beberapa kali mendengar kalau orang-orang seperti itu banyak terdapat di Thailand. Shindong dan tim akan mengimpor barang lelang dari sana, kah?

Pekerja itu mengamati Jongin naik turun. "Kulihat tubuhmu bagus. Pengalaman di tempat tidur agaknya tidak kurang. Kenapa kau tak coba mendaftar jadi barang lelang?"

Jongin kaget, tapi mampu menutupi kekagetannya dengan tidak melonjak dan protes mendadak pada orang di sebelahnya. Dia kan lelaki tulen, Sehun saja sudah merasakan tulennya kelelakiannya, masak dia harus jadi barang lelang dengan lebel _doble gender_? Kan penghinaan itu namanya.

"Tidak sudi!"

"Ya ampun, Kai. Bayaran untuk produk ini setengah kali lebih banyak dari produk sebelumnya. Masak kau tak tertarik?" Orang ini mendecih mencemooh. "Kalau aku punya badan bagus, sudah mendaftarkan diri dari kemarin-kemarin." Dia menunjuk lelaki dengan badan atletis yang digiring seorang staff untuk medikal cek up. "Tuh, salah satu peminat jadi barang lelang!"

Dan Jongin baru bisa menyimpulkan kalau produk barunya itu bukan _doble gender_ , tapi lelaki tulen dengan properti dan pengalaman serba wah. Seperti yang dilihat Jongin di depan sana.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak wanita kaya kesepian. Lebih suka mencari uang dari pada mencari kekasih atau suami. Banyak janda-janda baru pula. Janda-janda itu punya separuh kekayaan mantan suaminya. Dan lelaki kelas _bottom_ makin membludak, mereka lebih kesepian. Maka dari itu munculah ide ini."

"Gigolo maksudnya?"

"Bahasa kasarnya memang itu, tapi kita mengemasnya jadi sedikit lebih elit." Melewati serangkain tes, kontrak sebulan yang ada dasar hukumnya, dan ada ijin dari pemerintah. Jadi, selain dapat enaknya, dapat amannya juga. "Bayaran mereka lebih banyak, tugas mereka juga lebih berat. Kalau barang lelang yang biasa, dipakai sesuai kemampuan. Kalau yang ini harus melayani pemiliknya sampai puas. Mereka juga akan berperan jadi suami rumah tangga, tapi tidak mencari nafkah." Dia menaik turun kan alisnya. "Tidak tertarik?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih di rumah."

Orang itu ber'oh sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kupikir kau _single_. Kalau kau menghilang sebulan, kekasihmu akan curiga," katanya kemudian. "Eh, tapi kalau kau punya teman yang masuk kriteria, tawari saja. Komisinya bagus untuk kita!"

Jongin suka pekerjaan ini. Meski satu sesi lelang membutuhkan persiapan yang sangat matang, sangat banyak, dan membutuhkan jam kerja tinggi, Jongin _enjoy_ menjalaninya. Akhir minggu ini ada lelang. Produk barunya akan coba ditawarkan juga di lelang itu. Makanya pekerjaan staff Shindong banyak sekali. Mengurus ini itu sampai-sampai istirahat saja tak cukup waktu. Tapi karena berkaitan dengan hasil yang menggiurkan, mereka seperti tak kenal lelah bekerja.

Pulang hampir tengah malam. Jongin merasa bahagia sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan suka dengan pekerjaannya itu, sampai-sampai tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberitahu Sehun kalau dia pulang telat hari ini.

Membuka pintu apartemen, lampu rumahnya masih menyala. Ada Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk berjauhan di satu sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Mereka tidak terlihat mengantuk, tapi Jongin tahu keduanya lelah menunggu.

"Hun..." Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja. Berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang saat ini pasang tampang sebal. "Kok bisa ada di sini malam-malam begini, Baek?" lalu menyapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri, menunjukkan kecemasannya lewat raut muka. "Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu. Ketika kau tak segera pulang, aku cemas sekali. Aku tak bisa pulang sebelum melihatmu pulang dengan selamat, Kai!"

Itulan yang membuat raut muka Sehun kesal, seperti mau memakan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

"Oh, aku ada pekerjaan. Apa Sehun tak bilang padamu?"

Baekhyun melirik Sehun. "Aku tidak percaya padanya."

Berarti Sehun memang sudah mengatakannya. Jongin tidak bisa membela Baekhyun di depan Sehun. Dia juga harus segera mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari rumah kalau tak mau Sehun marah lagi. "Apa yang dikatakan Sehun selalu benar, Baek. Aku memang ada pekerjaan." Jongin mengkode Sehun untuk berdiri, setelah kekasihnya berdiri dia memberi pelukan dan menjatuhkan ciuman selamat datang di kening kekasihnya itu. "Hun, aku antar Baekhyun pulang dulu,ya!"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun protes.

"Kan sudah malam, Baek. Kalau kau tak pulang, nanti orang tuamu mencarimu."

"Aku bisa tidur di sini."

"Tidur di sofa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun kasar. "Kita tak akan berbagi tempat tidur denganmu, seperti aku yang tidak mungkin berbagi kekasih denganmu atau dengan siapa pun!"

Mulai lagi. Baekhyun sih, sudah malam tidak mau pulang, mulut sadis Sehun beraksi lagi jadinya. Jongin bingung kalau begini. Membela Sehun, kasihan Baekhyun. Tidak membela Sehun, dikira tidak cinta dengan kekasihnya itu. Kan repot.

"Ayolah, Baek!"

Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

.

.

Sekembalinya Jongin ke apartemen, Sehun sudah selesai mengepak satu koper baju. Sekarang ini dia sedang melipat beberapa baju lain. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung panik. Hampir-hampir berlari untuk mencegah kekasihnya itu pergi dari rumah. Dia menarik tangan Sehun dari pekerjaannya, kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hun, jangan begini?" Jongin kembali takut kalau Sehun meninggalkannya gara-gara kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Kau bilang tidak akan pergi setelah aku dapat pekerjaan. Aku kan sudah bekerja sesuai permintaanmu. Jadi, jangan pergi!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Aku memang belum dapat uang, tapi nanti semua gajiku untukmu."

"Aku sudah dapat tempat baru. Lebih nyaman dari apartemen ini, lebih dekat dengan kampus, dan lebih murah. Tempatnya juga tidak kalah bersih."

"Sehun..." Jongin memeluknya lebih erat. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia tak akan izinkan Sehun pergi. "Kau masih belum percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga dan menghidupimu?"

Sehun menggeleng, itu diartikan tidak oleh Jongin.

"Besok aku akan minta bayaranku duluan dari Shindong _hyung_. Kau bisa gunakan untuk apa pun, asal kau jangan pergi!"

"Memangnya aku ini sematre itu?" Sehun melepaskan diri dari Jongin, tapi tekat Jongin untuk tak melepaskannya sudah bulat. Melepaskan Sehun baginya sama dengan mengizinkan Sehun pergi. "Lepaskan dulu, Kai!"

"Tidak mau, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Aku tetap akan pergi, tapi tidak sekarang!" Sehun mendengus. "Lepas!"

Jongin bergeming. "Kau sudah janji tidak pergi. Kau sudah berjanji mau tinggal denganku. Kenapa sekarang mau mengingkari janjimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mengingkari janjiku sendiri," Sehun meyakinkan. "Memang aku akan pergi, tapi tetap akan tinggal denganmu." Jongin belum mengerti. "Kita akan pindah berdua!"

Baru paham setelah Sehun menunjukkan barang yang dia _packing_ bukan hanya miliknya. Barusan juga yang dilipat adalah kaos-kaos milik Jongin, tentu saja Sehun tidak mungkin membawa barang-barang Jongin kalau dia bermaksud pergi sendirian. Lagipula Sehun sudah mengepak baju-baju mereka dari tadi pagi setelah Jongin berangkat ke kampus. Yang barusan hanya menyelesaikan sisanya. Tas-tas Jongin saja sudah penuh, ada di sisi lain kamar mereka, hanya saja Jongin baru melihatnya setelah Sehun menunjuk ke arah situ.

Sehun menjelaskan kepindahan mereka bukan hanya karena kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sehun butuh rumah yang lebih dekat dengan kampus agar bisa menghemat biaya perjalanan. Tidak apa-apa tempatnya kecil, asal bisa untuk tempat bernaung mereka berdua dan harganya masih terjangkau, itu sudah cukup. Dia susah payah menemukan apartemen baru itu, jadi sesegera mungkin ditempatinya.

"Ohhh.."

Setelah itu baru mau melepaskan Sehun.

Jongin melarang Sehun mengemasi barang-barang lagi. Sudah terlalu malam, mereka harus istirahat. Kemas-kemas bisa diteruskan besok. Jongin meminta Sehun untuk segera tidur bersamanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya?" tanya Sehun yang nyatanya tak bisa memejamkan mata meski sudah lebih dari sejam berbaring di ranjang.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sehun. "Lumayan. Akan ada produk baru di lelang minggu depan."

"Kau ditawari jadi barang lelang?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, ingin tahu. "Kau ditawari jadi barang lelang produk baru itu juga?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Posisiku tidak semenyenangkan itu."

Setelah jadi barang lelang dengan label _bottom_ , tidak bisa lagi dilabeli yang lain. Sehun tidak cerita kalau dalam hubungan sesama jenis, dia bisa di posisi keduanya. Hanya saja hasil tes yang dilakukan staff-nya Shindong menunjuk posisi itu untuknya.

"Aku mendengarnya saat masuk bulan lalu. Ternyata baru meluncurkan produk itu bulan ini.

Sehun bisa membuat dirinya kelihatan lebih jantan dari siapa pun, dengan syarat tidak disandingkan dengan Jongin. Soalnya Jongin membuat hatinya melow. Tiap kali mengingat lelaki itu, selalu saja ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuknya. Kalau bukan karena egonya besar, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin Sehun memanjakan Jongin. Ingin jadi pasangan terbaiklah, sampai-sampai punya keinginan meremat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ketika dua _namja_ itu datang dan menyatakan diri ingin merebut Jongin darinya.

Seperti orang jatuh cinta saja. Tetapi Sehun tidak mau mengakuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal memanjakan Jongin, dia sudah lupa rasanya digagahi lelaki itu. Hanya ingat lamat-lamat soal sakit hatinya ketika lelaki itu melakukannya. Waktu dia belum mengenal Jongin, bisa dibilang baru pertama kali melihat mukanya, jadi seperti diperkosa. Dua minggu terakhir Jongin tidak lagi terlihat seperti pemerkosa, lebih terlihat seperti kekasih yang siap memberinya pelayanan terbaik.

"Hun..."

Lamunan Sehun buyar.

"Kau pakai uangmu untuk menyewa apartemen itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Menyewa apartemen, beli peralatan kuliah, beli _handphone_ ,..." Sehun beringsut dari pelukan Jongin, memulurkan tangannya ke laci meja dekat ranjang, lalu mengambil _handphone_ barunya dari sana. "Masukkan nomormu!"

Jongin menelepon nomornya sendiri, kemudian menyimpan nomornya di _handphone_ milik Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan _handphone_ , posisi mereka kembali seperti semula. Berpelukan di ranjang dan siap tidur.

"Hun..."

Setelah beberapa menit tak menjawab, Jongin mendapati kekasihnya tertidur.

LelanG

Sambil memakai kemeja Jongin menjepit _handphone_ di telinga kanannya. Sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang senior yang sejak tadi pagi menelepon terus.

"Iya _Hyung_ , aku sedang bersiap. Kau bilang jam 7 baru akan datang ke apartemenku, sekarang baru jam 6 dan kau sudah meneleponku lebih dari tiga kali." Jongin membalas perkataan seniornya. "4 orang? Kenapa bisa bertambah secepat itu? Siapa sih _staff_ yang berhasil membujuk mereka?"

Berbicara soal pekerjaan selesai. Jongin meletakkan telepon lalu lanjut mengenakan kemeja. Memasukkan ujung kemeja ke dalam celana panjangnya kemudian mengeratkan ikat pinggangnya.

Jongin tidak sering menggunakan pakaian formal, hanya bila ada acara tertentu saja. pagi tadi seorang senior di tempat kerjanya menelepon, meminta Jongin menemaninya menjemput barang lelang. Jongin harus menggunakan setelan semi formal agar ke-elit-an kelompok Shindong terjaga. Ya mau tak mau harus membongkar tas-tas yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Sehun hanya untuk mencari kemeja milik Jongin.

"Tidak usah buat makanan untukku, nanti aku sarapan di luar." Sehun meletakkan kembali barang yang baru diambilnya dari lemari es. "Tapi kau harus makan, ya!"

"Aku makan nanti."

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan pergi duluan ke rumah baru, aku akan pinjam mobil untuk mengangkut barang-barang kita."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti siang atau sore. Kau tunggu telepon dariku."

Jongin masuk ke kamar, menyemprotkan parfum kemudian keluar lagi. Baru menghampiri Sehun, belum sampai mengucapkan kalimat apa pun, teleponnya berbunyi lagi.

" _Hyung_ , kau menelepon lagi?" Seniornya berbicara sejenak. "Apa? Sudah sampai?" Jongin mendesah pasrah. "Ya sudah, aku keluar sekarang!"

Telepon dimatikan. Jongin tak jadi bicara dengan Sehun. Dia kembali ke kamar, mengambil tas dan sepatunya. Keluar setelah selesai membawa semua barang yang diperlukannya.

"Hun, aku pergi sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku!"

Jongin memeluk Sehun sebentar dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Dia berjalan ke pintu, diantar oleh Sehun. Membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo hendak memencet bel rumah mereka. _Namja_ itu masih dengan rantangan bertingkat, tapi dengan warna yang berbeda dari kemarin. Agaknya niatan Kyungsoo untuk datang tiap hari benar-benar dilakukannya.

"Hi, Kyung!"

"Hi. Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Kyungsoo meneliti penampilan Jongin. Selama ini lelaki itu jarang berpenampilan formal. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih tampan beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sayang saja dia terlambat menyatakan cinta, jadinya Jongin didului orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti Kyungsso menyerah di sini. "Aku bawakan makanan untukmu!"

"Aku ada urusan penting. Tidak sempat makan." Jongin menarik Sehun ke dekatnya. "Kau sarapan dengan Sehun saja, kebetulan dia tidak ingin memasak." Bersamaan dengan itu telepon Jongin berbunyi lagi. Setelah melihat peneleponnya adalah orang yang sama, Jongin mengeluh. Tak sabaran sekali seniornya itu. "Hun, aku pergi. Kau jangan bepergian sendirian kalau aku belum datang!" larangnya. "Aku akan meneleponmu!" Kemudian mencium Sehun tepat di bibirnya.

Jongin tidak sedang pamer atau memanas-manasi Kyungsoo, tapi memang seperti itu biasanya. Dia suka mencuri ciuman dari Sehun, hanya saja kali ini dia lupa kalau Kyungsoo bisa sakit hati melihat adegan ciuman mereka. Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak pingsan seperti tempo hari. Hanya cemberut menahan marah, seakan-akan ingin melemparkan rantangan yang dia bawa ke wajah Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa menyengir mendapati ekspresi marah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya.

Kalau keadaan masih seperti dulu, Jongin juga akan berikan pelukan pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi dia sudah punya Sehun sekarang ini, tidak berminat sekali pun mencoba beramah tamah berlebihan pada orang lain agar tidak disangka memberi harapan.

Jongin mendekat pada Sehun, memeluknya sejenak sambil membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo!" lalu pergi setelah melempar senyum pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Pulang hampir tengah malam lagi. Jongin tidak menelepon Sehun, lupa kalau kekasihnya itu sudah punya _handphone_. Saat masuk rumah, Jongin melihat barang-barang mereka sudah dikumpulkan, ditaruh di depan pintu. Saat masuk kamar, Sehun sudah tidur. Jongin merasa bersalah telah berjanji tapi tidak memenuhi janjinya karena terlalu sibuk. Ya, dia dan seluruh pekerja di tempatnya Shindong sibuk mempersiapkan lelang.

Jongin mendekat diam-diam, berjongkok di depan Sehun untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. Sehun pasti kecewa karenanya. Meski wajahnya tenang saat tidur, tidak berarti Sehun benar-benar tenang saat dia bangun.

"Hun," Jongin menyentuh kepala Sehun. Membelai rambutnya pelan-pelan. "Maaf ya, aku sibuk hari ini." Lalu belaiannya turun ke pipi Sehun. Merasakan kulit pucat yang lembut, tapi mengeras karena kedinginan. "Kau tidur jam berapa sampai pipimu dingin begini? Kalau aku belum pulang, harusnya kau istirahat duluan." Jongin menyudahi belaiannya. Menjatuhkan ciuman singkat sebelum kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Hah? Barang lelang yang kemarin itu dibawa kabur mantan kekasihnya?" Jongin yang baru tidur lewat tengah malam harus bangun beberapa jam setelahnya gara-gara seorang teman di tempat kerja meneleponnya. "Kalau dia memang kabur dengan kekasihnya berarti tidak benar-benar mau jadi barang lelang. Biarkan saja lah. Kan peraturannya sudah jelas, hanya mereka yang tidak terikat apa pun boleh jadi barang lelang. Toh dia juga belum tanda tangan kontrak."

Ini baru hari ketiga Jongin terdaftar jadi staff-nya Shindong, tapi rasanya seperti sudah kerja bertahun-tahun saja. Dia dapat pekerjaan yang bukan main banyaknya, menyita waktu dan mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan kekasih. Sebenarnya semua pekerja dapat porsi pekerjaan yang sama besar, efek dari keluarnya setengah lebih staff-nya Shindong dan _date line_ lelang minggu ini. Namun, mengantar jemput barang lelang harusnya bukan jadi pekerjaannya, tapi dia selalu dijadikan orang pertama yang dimintai tolong untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Satu calon barang lelang diculik oleh mantan kekasihnya tepat setelah diantar pulang oleh Jongin. Mantan kekasihnya itu belum terima kalau mereka putus, masih mengejar-ngejarnya sampai sekarang. Puncaknya dia diculik gara-gara takut dimiliki orang lain. Calon barang lelang itu sempat menelepon kantor Shindong, minta pertolongan, sementara orang yang ditugaskan mencari belum menemukannya sampai sekarang, makanya dia menelepon Jongin minta bantuan.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar kau baru mengatakan dia diculik, bukan kabur. Tapi kemana kita akan mencarinya?" Jongin menggeser badannya, menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Sehun masih tidur dengan posisi sama, membelakanginya. "Terserah kau lah. Aku akan siap-siap, tapi kau menyetirnya pelan-pelan, aku tak mau kau sampai sini terlalu cepat."

Setelah telepon ditutup, Jongin terpaksa bangun. Masih sangat gelap ketika dia mengintip keluar jendela kamar. Demi pekerjaan, demi Sehun, dia melakukan apa pun. Bersiap-siap, mengganti baju dengan yang lebih tebal. Memakai jaket dan mengenakan sepatunya. Mendekati Sehun dan membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggalkan sendirian?" Sehun mengangguk dengan malas. Matanya terpejam kembali setelahnya, mengabaikan Jongin yang belum beranjak dari depannya. "Aku akan usahakan pulang lebih cepat hari ini." Kali ini Sehun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. "Kau baik-baik di rumah. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu!" Mencium kening Sehun kemudian beranjak.

.

.

Jongin tidak lupa lagi. Dia benar-benar menelepon Sehun, menanyakan kabar, namun akhirnya mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang malam. Tidak semalam biasanya, tapi tetap saja akan terlambat. Sehun hanya mengiyakan. Tidak protes sedikit pun dan langsung menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Saat Jongin pulang, barang-barang yang kemarin ada di dekat pintu sudah tidak ada lagi. Jongin menduga Sehun sudah membawanya sendiri ke apartemen baru mereka. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa mengantar Sehun. Mungkin nanti bisa ditebusnya dengan cara lain.

Sehun sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_ -nya saat Jongin masuk kamar.

"Hun, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Belum mengantuk," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Mau kuceritakan pekerjaanku di tempat Shindong _hyung_?" tawarnya sambil pelan-pelan naik ke rajang dan mendekati Sehun. "Hari ini banyak kejadian ajaib yang terjadi di sana."

"Tidak usah!" tolak Sehun mantap.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, mencoba romantis, tapi agaknya Sehun tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk diromantisi. Tangan Jongin ditepisnya secara kasar. "Kau marah padaku, ya?" Jongin menempelkan bahunya pada Sehun, kemudian merebahkan kepala di pundak kekasihnya itu. "Separuh lebih pekerjanya Shindong _hyung_ berhenti dan tidak semua bisa dicari penggantinya dalam waktu dekat. Semua dapat pekerjaan doble, kita sampai kuwalahan."

Sehun tidak menyahuti. Dia memang marah pada Jongin, tapi tidak tepat kalau dia mendiamkannya. Dia yang menyuruh Jongin bekerja, dia juga yang mengusulkan pekerjaan di tempat Shindong, dan sekarang dia merasakan kesepian ditinggal Jongin tiap hari. Bertemu hanya sebentar, tidak puas dengan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Mereka butuh uang untuk biaya hidup bersama, jadi Sehun harus paham dengan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Besok kau akan sibuk lagi?"

"Iya. Pulang juga akan terlambat." Jongin melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Sehun. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain supaya bisa punya waktu berdua denganmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Tapi kalau pekerjaan itu membuatmu kurang istirahat lalu kau jadi sakit, kau harus keluar!"

"Iya. Aku menurut apa katamu." Jongin dapat respon dari Sehun. Sehun menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala Jongin. "Kyungsoo masih datang ke sini tadi pagi?"

"Bahkan Baekhyun juga datang ke sini," jawab Sehun dengan nada sebal. "Mereka berdua benar-benar berniat membuatku sakit kepala." Sehun mendengus, Jongin sampai harus mengelus Sehun berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya. "Mereka bersekongkol."

"Mereka berteman sudah lama." Jongin terkekeh mendapati reaksi Sehun yang alergi terhadap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, kalau kita sudah pindah tidak akan kuberitahukan alamat kita pada mereka."

"Kalau bisa mendapatkanmu agaknya mereka tidak keberatan berbagi," Sehun mendecih jijik. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau tidur dengan keduanya secara bersamaan."

"Sehun..." Jongin memprotes. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengan siapa pun selain kau."

"Aku tidak percaya."

LelanG

Jongin melihat Sehun tengah jalan dengan seorang lelaki. Tidak ada adegan romantis-romantisnya memang, bahkan bicaranya pun terkesan biasa saja, tapi Jongin curiga lelaki itu tengah mendekati Sehun. Dia yang sedang bertugas menjemput calon barang langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Temannya sampai mengumpat-ngumpat saat Jongin mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman terbentur _dashboard_. Mengabaikan teriakan temannya, Jongin keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Sehun dan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil, lalu membawanya ke tempat kerja.

Setelah menitipkan Sehun pada Shindong, Jongin baru berangkat menjemput barang lelang.

Sehun tengah duduk diam di depan meja kerja Shindong. Sedangkan Jongin dan teman-temannya sedang bekerja mempersiapkan segala hal untuk lelang minggu ini. Jongin belum bertanya soal lelaki tadi, tapi dia sudah merencanakan untuk mengintrogasi Sehun nanti.

"Itu kekasihmu?"

"Iya." Jongin sedang memasang bantal-bantalan empuk pada kotak kayu yang akan digunakan untuk menyimpan barang lelang. Temannya terus saja memandang ke arah Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa mengingkari kalau Sehun mempesona, jadi sudah pasti akan ada yang melihatnya seperti itu juga. Dia tidak cemburu karena sudah jelas Sehun miliknya. Tidak akan da orang lain yang bisa mengambil Sehun darinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya? Tidak bisa ya. Dia kekasihku. Hadapi aku dulu kalau kau mau merebutnya!"

Temannya menyengir lebar. "Oh ho, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

"Lalu kenapa kau memandanginya tari tadi?"

"Seperti pernah lihat saja."

Sehun pernah jadi barang lelang, bahkan masih beberapa hari yang lalu kontraknya habis. Kalau teman Jongin itu bekerja cukup lama, jelas dia sudah pernah melihat Sehun melakukan serangkaian tes di sini. Jongin tidak akan memberitahu kalau temannya itu memang lupa.

"Mungkin wajahnya pernah ada di majalah," sahut Jongin sekenanya.

"Mungkin..."

Saat ini hari dimana barang lelang akan dimabukkan. Disuntik dengan obat perangsang kemudian dimasukkan dalam kotak yang disiapkan Jongin dan teman-temannya. Ada seorang _namja_ yang setelah diberi suntikan reaksinya langsung bekerja. Sontak telanjang sebelum waktunya, lari ke sana kemari, merayu siapa pun yang berhasil didekatinya dan minta ditiduri. _Namja_ itu hendak merayu Jongin, tapi sudah berhasil ditangkap dan diberi suntikan lain yang menetralkan.

"Hampir saja..." teman Jongin mengelus dada. " _Namja_ barusan badannya bagus. _Yeoja_ lelangnya juga pasti punya tubuh bagus juga. Sayang kita tidak diperbolehkan melihat proses medikal cek up-nya." Jongin mengangguk-angguk, matanya tidak fokus pada temannya, namun pada _namja_ telanjang yang sedang dicekali oleh tim medis yang masih menunggu reaksi obat penetralnya bekerja. "Alihkan pandanganmu dari _namja_ telanjang itu segera, kekasihmu melihatmu tuh!"

Jongin langsung balik badan. Melihat Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi di kejauhan, kemudian memalingkan muka tak mau adu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Kau melarang kekasihmu jalan dengan lelaki lain, tapi kau sendiri memandang lelaki lain. Egois sekali!"

Jongin tak ambil pusing. Matanya melirik kemana-mana bukan berarti hatinya juga kemana-mana. Itu kan hanya refleks. Kalau ada seseorang dalam keadaan telanjang berlarian di tempat terbuka, jelas orang lain akan melihat ke arahnya.

"Setelah proses ini selesai, pekerjaan kita akan lebih ringan. Sehabis lelang, kita bahkan tak ada pekerjaan apa pun." Temannya itu mengambil alih kotak terakhir. "Biar aku selesaikan bagian ini, sana temui kekasihmu dan beri penjelasan soal yang tadi!"

"Nanti saja lah, aku bantu kau selesaikan yang ini dulu."

"Tidak perlu. Sana, pergi!"

Jongin menurut.

.

.

"Hun, yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Orang lewat," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Aku serius, Hun. Masak orang lewat bisa jalan bersama dan ngobrol akrab begitu?" Jongin berlutut di depan Sehun, memegang tangan kekasihnya itu sambil memasang wajah muram. "Hun, kau tidak berniat cari orang lain, kan? Aku bisa gila kalau kau pergi dariku."

Saat itu Shindong menginterupsi. Berdehem sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Kalian jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang tuh!" Sehun melirik ke arah teman-teman Jongin, melihat yang dikatakan Shindong benar, dia segera menarik tangannya dari Jongin. "Kalau ada masalah pribadi, selesaikan di rumah. Lagipula pekerjaan sudah selesai. Bawa salah satu mobil dan besok datang lagi agak siangan!" perintah Shindong sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Jongin menggandeng Sehun, berpamitan pada teman-temannya kemudian pulang dengan salah satu mobil milik Shindong. Awalnya mau kembali ke apartemen, baru sampai depan gedung mereka melihat Baekhyun turun dari taksi. Sehun berdecak sebal, Jongin tahu kode itu menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya tak ingin bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Jongin menjalankan mobilnya ke arah apartemen baru mereka berada.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat apartemen barunya. Kecil, seperti kata Sehun. Tapi rapi dan bersih dalam artian tidak ada banyak barang di dalamnya. Koper dan tas-tas mereka sudah ada di sini. Hanya perlu memindahkan barang-barang lain saja dari apartemen lama.

Jongin meletakkan kunci mobil di atas meja. Dia juga melepaskan jaketnya, melemparnya ke sofa. Jongin menarik Sehun, memeluknya kemudian melempar diri mereka ke sofa yang sama. Lalu dia menciumi kekasihnya itu. Sehun berontak, tapi susah lepas dari Jongin. Malahan Jongin berhasil merubah posisi, menaruh Sehun di bawah, mengungkungnya, kemudian menindihnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mau memerkosamu," jawab Jongin tidak serius. Di sela ciuman yang dia buat di leher Sehun, dia membuat jilatan-jilatan. Air liurnya nempel di mana-mana, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. " _Namja_ tadi siapa, Hun?"

"Sudah kubilang orang lewat."

"Tapi kenapa harus bicara denganmu?" Sehun mendorong muka Jongin sampai si empunya muka cemberut tidak karuan. "Aku cemburu, tahu?" Dia menyingkikan tangan Sehun, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Kita jarang bersama beberapa hari, kau sudah didekati orang lain. Kalau sampai lama tidak bertemu, jangan-jangan ada yang merebutmu dariku."

Sehun menempeleng kepala Jongin. "Aku sudah bilang mau hidup denganmu, kenapa masih berfikir ke arah sana?"

Yang ada jongin akan direbut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari tangannya. Sehun tidak mau bertengkar hanya demi lelaki, tapi kalau terpaksa, meladeni dua _namja_ kurang ajar itu dengan omongan tidak mempan, Sehun pasti akan memberi mereka pelajaran.

Sehun tipe lelaki setia. Kalau sudah menentukan pilihan tidak akan berubah sedikit pun. Kalau Jongin, hatinya memang memilih Sehun, tapi matanya suka jelalatan. Setia tapi tidak lahir batin. Lama kelamaan tekanan batin juga Sehun dibuatnya.

"Lain kali jangan mau diajak bicara oleh orang asing. Kalau kau diculik, aku harus mencarimu kemana?" Mengingat barang lelang yang diurusinya diculik mantan kekasihnya sampai susah ditemukan, Jongin tak mau Sehun diculik orang juga. Meski Sehun bisa membela diri, bukan berarti selalu selamat dari tindak kejahatan, kan? Maka dari itu Jongin mengingatkan supaya apa pun yang dilakukan Sehun di luar rumah dilakukan bersamaan dengannya. Kemudian masalah itu dilupakan setelah Sehun menyetujui permintaan Jongin. "Hun, aku rindu sekali denganmu."

"Setiap hari kita bertemu, rindu dari mananya?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menarik kerah Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman di leher dan dada atas kekasihnya itu. "Rindu menyentuhmu." Dia menarik ciumanya dari leher, berpindah ke bibir Sehun. "Rindu dimanjakan olehmu."

Sehun mendengus seperti tidak suka, tapi sebaliknya. Dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongin, menarik kepala kekasihnya itu lalu mendekatkan muka mereka. Seperti hendak melakukan kejahatan, Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mencium Jongin dengan kemauannya sendiri. Jongin membalas, awalnya manis, namun kemudian brutal. Ciuman brutal itu berlangsung semenit, dihentikan seketika oleh Jongin. Jongin berdiri mendadak, mengawasi sekitar dan menemukan yang dicarinya. Dia langsung mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya ke tempat semestinya. Ranjang baru mereka.

Sepertinya malam mereka akan dimulai dari sini.

To be continue

Nggak ada mature di bulan puasa. See you nanti lagi


	9. Chapter 9

**LelanG**

Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu Kai sama Sehun. Sekarang waktunya posting yang beginian. Dominan menyusul, ya. Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kaihun

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, ya memang itu orangnya. _Author_ suka menistakan orang. Maaf ya, yang merasa idolanya jadi korban di sini.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

 **Hadiah sepesial untuk Jongin**

Yang membuat malam ini membahagiakan bagi jongin adalah Sehun yang tidak menolak sentuhannya. Mungkin inilah _reward_ yang dimaksud Shindong tempo hari. Turuti Sehun dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, lalu inilah yang Jongin dapat sekarang. Sehun berada seranjang dengannya, dengan keadaan setengah bugil sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak menghalangi Jongin menjatuhinya dengan ciuman basah bertubi-tubi, tidak menghalanginya membuat bekas-bekas di tubuhnya. Meski mengerang sakit ketika Jongin mengigit satu bagian tubuhnya, Sehun hanya mendongak, menutup matanya seakan tidak bisa melakukan yang lain selain itu.

Lidah Jongin berputar di dada kiri Sehun, sedangkan lengannya mengusap-usap sepanjang wajah, leher sampai perbatasan pinggang. Ketika tangan Jongin menelusup ke sisi badan Sehun, tepat di ketiak, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan menjauhkannya.

"Kenapa, Hun?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Geli."

"Ohhh." Jongin mengangkat badannya, menjauh dari Sehun untuk melepas celananya. "Tidak apa-apa kita tidak pakai pengaman? Kita juga tidak punya pelicin lo. Kalau kata Eunhyuk _Hyung_ , tidak boleh melakukannya tanpa dua benda itu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilakukan."

"Yahhh!" Jongin melesu. "Kepalang tanggung, Hun. Ini sudah sakit sekali!" tunjuknya pada gundukan berbalut celana dalam putih di pangkal pahanya. "Jarang sekali kau mengijinkan aku menyentuhmu, masak harus berhenti di sini!"

Sehun menarik bantal, meletakkan di bawah kepalanya. Dia melihat Jongin, keseluruhan tubuhnya termasuk gundukan yang baru ditunjuk Jongin. Mereka pernah melakukannya, isi celana dalam putih milik Jongin itu pernah masuk ke tubuhnya, tapi kala itu Sehun tidak menikmatinya. Kalau kali ini tidak nikmat lagi, buat apa juga diteruskan.

Tetapi punyanya sendiri juga sakit.

Selama ini Sehun mudah sekali mengontrol libidonya, tapi dengan Jongin, dia terangsang berkali-kali. Pernah hampir menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, pernah juga merasa tidak kuat dan berniat membuang egonya demi meminta bantuan Jongin. Untungnya Jongin bukan orang yang peka, maka dari itu Sehun selalu berhasil menahan diri. Coba sekali saja Jongin tahu Sehun sedang terangsang karenanya, sudah pasti mereka akan berakhir di ranjang. Namun yang kali ini Sehun memang berencana menunjukkannya pada Jongin. Sudah saatnya memberi hadiah berupa tubuhnya sendiri pada kekasihnya itu.

"Beli saja!"

Jongin manyun.

"Tadi aku lihat apotek yang masih buka saat perjalanan ke sini. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Jongin makin manyun.

"Kalau kau kasihan padaku..."

"Aku kasihan padamu, tapi kau tak kasihan padaku!" potong Jongin. "Aku kuat jalan berapa jauh dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Mengatakan hal barusan sama saja dengan taruhan. Salah pengertian dari Sehun, Jongin bisa didepak dari kehidupannya. Namun Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sampai mana dia bertahan dengan rasa sakit di selangkangannya? "Saat aku kembali ke sini pasti seleraku sudah hilang. Kau juga pasti tak tertarik lagi," tambahnya sambil pasang tampang andalannya, memelas di hadapan Sehun.

Untungnya Sehun punya pikiran sama. Kalau Jongin harus pergi dulu, mereka bisa kehilangan minat untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Dan belum tentu bisa menumbuhan atmosfer yang sama kuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Bahkan terlalu lama bicara juga bisa membuat kita kehilangan mood."

"Jadi maumu bagaimana?"

"Sakit sedikit tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting aku dan kau sama-sama tidak berpenyakit." Karena Sehun yang akan berada di posisi sakit, Jongin harus menunggu persetujuannya. Tapi Sehun masih berpikir. "Nanti kita mainnya pelan-pelan. Baru keras-keras kalau sudah ketemu enaknya."

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Sakit dan enak selalu ada di setiap adegan percintaan, jadi Sehun pasrah. Tidak setiap hari juga mereka bercinta, sekali-kali merasakan sakit juga tidak masalah.

.

.

Jongin menelanjangi diri, mengeluarkan juniornya dari kungkungan celana dalam putihnya yang ketat. Sehun juga. Bangkit dari posisi tiduran untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri. Habisnya, dia tidak mau Jongin membantu melepaskan celananya.

Berakhir saling pandang. Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin, ke mukanya. Mencoba melihat ke mata kekasihnya itu yang sayangnya tidak memandanganya balik. Mata Jongin malah berkeliaran kemana-mana. Melihat dari yang terpampang langsung hingga menerawang ke sudut-sudut tak terlihat. Seperti waktu di tempat kerja ketika barang lelang telanjang sambil berlarian di tempat kerja. Agaknya Jongin suka memandangi orang-orang telanjang.

"Kau suka melihat orang telanjang?" Jongin mengangguk. Tidak fokus ke pertanyaan, tapi fokus ke kulit mulus Sehun dari betis ke pangkal pahanya. "Kau pasti pernah melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telanjang juga?" Jongin mengangguk lagi sambil membayangkan tangannya menelusup ke paha dalam Sehun. "Suka melihat mereka telanjang?" Jongin mengangguk masih dengan irama yang sama sambil tersenyum ketika merasakan bayangan tangannya menyentuh kulit paha Sehun. Namun bayangannya musnah ketika nama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lamat-lamat terdengar olehnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya mantap. "Bukan begitu, Hun. Aku memang pernah melihat mereka telanjang, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun." Dia tidak memungkiri kalau orang telanjang adalah salah satu pemandangan indah, tapi Sehun telanjang adalah yang paling indah. Jongin bersumpah dengan segenap jiwa raganya. "Aku suka kau daripada mereka. Kau lebih putih, kulitmu lebih halus..." kali ini Jongin merealisasikan bayangannya. Meletakkan tangannya ke paha Sehun lalu menelusupkannya ke dalam. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang dari pada mereka."

"Hanya ingin melihatku telanjang?" Sehun mendecih, tapi Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Lebih suka lagi kalau kau sengaja telanjang untukku. Aku ingin menidurimu berkali-kali, setiap hari, selama hidup kita."

Dia kira Sehun pelacur apa, setiap harinya hanya untuk digagahi. Pelacur saja bisa pensiun, kenapa Sehun harus mau ditiduri Jongin setiap hari, selama hidupnya? Tidak ada jaminan dia bahagia pula.

Tetapi Sehun tahu yang barusan dikatakan Jongin hanya kiasaan, betapa serius lelaki itu ingin hidup dengannya dalam segala keadaan. Balasannya hanya dengan menyebutnya sebagai kekasih.

Lagipula meniduri atau ditiduri sama-sama ada enak dan tidak enaknya, Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menolak.

Jongin mendorong Sehun merebah pelan-pelan. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya. Meraba pangkal paha Sehun dan menemukan pangkal dari pangkalnya. Junior Sehun menegang ketika disentuh, dan Sehun mendongak menutupi perasaannya saat Jongin meremat. Lalu Jongin menjatuhkan ciumannya di bawah dagu Sehun.

"Percaya padaku, Hun. Aku cuma mencintaimu, ingin hidup denganmu, dan ingin bercintanya juga hanya denganmu."

Dengan berkata seperti itu, sama dengan Jongin menjamin kehidupan Sehun. Makanya Sehun tidak menahan perasaannya. Nikmati saja, toh sentuhan Jongin memang enak.

Tangan Jongin menyingkir ketika Sehun mulai mendesis. Dia menempelkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bibir-bibir dan menautkan lidah mereka. Jongin menghujani muka Sehun dengan ciuman. Sebentar ke dahinya, pindah ke pipi-pipi Sehun, kemudian ke hidung lalu berlabuh ke bibirnya. Melakukan ciuman panas, basah, dan menggairahkan. Dan leher Sehun sasaran berikutnya.

Sementara bibir Jongin bergerilya di perpotongan leher Sehun, tubuhnya turun naik agar Jongin kecil dan milik Sehun dibawah sana bergesekan. Gelenyar nikmatnya membuat Sehun mendesah, terengah-engah meski tidak merasa lelah. Sudah seperti diurut-urut nikmatnya. Sehun suka dan tidak mau kegiatan itu dihentikan. Tetapi Jongin punya agenda lain. Dia menurukan ciumannya yang otomatis harus menjauhkan junior-junior mereka. Namun, Jongin menggantinya dengan mengecupi dada Sehun, menghisap dan memainkan puncak kecil itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang piawai hingga Sehun tak sempat memprotes kegiatan yang hilang di bawah sana.

Gerakannya turun lagi di beberapa menit berikutnya, ke perut, pusar, dan pusat. Jongin memanja Sehun kecil dengan mulutnya. Kemungkinan ini yang pertama, Jongin tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Namun familiar dengan kegiatan itu, mulutnya sering penuh dengan makanan, sensasinya hampir mirip tapi yang ini tidak bisa dikunyah, dan tidak bisa ditelan. Hanya benda kenyal tapi keras yang memancarkan hawa hangat, tidak ada enak-enaknya, tapi mendengar Sehun meracau memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara seksi, Jongin tahu kalau enaknya bukan di lidah, namun di kuping.

Jongin menyudahi aksi memasukkan junior Sehun ke mulutnya, saatnya dia yang memasukkan juniornya pada Sehun. Melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun, meletakkan bantal di bawah bokong kekasihnya itu, kemudian menempatkan diri di antara kedua paha mulus Sehun.

"Hun..."

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya berbaring, memejamkan mata mulai memberi atensi pada Jongin. Sorot matanya masih angkuh, raut mukanya juga keras, tidak terlihat luluh sama sekali sampai-sampai Jongin bingung, suara mendesah dan memanggil namanya tadi keluar dari mana? Yang membuat Jongin yakin kalau yang barusan mendesah keenakan itu Sehun adalah peluh kekasihnya itu yang banyak membanjiri kening dan pelipisnya. Juga tarikan nafas yang berat hingga membuat dada rata Sehun naik turun.

"...aku akan mulai pelan-pelan ya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan mata tanda menyiapkan diri sendiri.

Masih menempel saja cicin senggama Sehun sudah berkedut tak karuan, ketika didorong pertama kali terdengar desisan sakit dari Sehun. Jongin bisa melihat ringisan kesakitan dari bibir kekasihnya itu, tapi dia sudah bersumpah untuk tak berhenti. Dorongan kedua membuat Sehun memukul-mukul tempat tidur, dan meremat sepreinya. Dorongan ketiga, Jongin sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Hun..." Sehun membuka matanya. "...sudah masuk. Mau lihat!" Sehun mendongak, tapi tak melihat apa pun kecuali pangkal tubuh mereka yang melekat. Namun dia merasakan tautan mereka. Lubang pembuangannya perih, seperti dimasuki besi panas, dibiarkan membara di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun harus menghitung ulang, sudah berapa lama dia tidak bercinta? Terakhir kali sebulan yang lalu, sebelumnya mungkin tiga-empat bulan yang lalu dengan kekasih lamanya. Itu pun Sehun yang berperan jadi _top_. "Enak ya, Hun. Sering-sering saja begini!" kata Jongin sambil menarik sedikit lalu menghujam banyak.

Kalau Sehun tidak dalam keadaan lemah, Jongin sudah ditempelengnya. Enak memang berada di posisi Jongin, Sehun juga tahu rasanya. Tapi itu kan dulu ketika dia bisa berganti-ganti posisi. Mulai sekarang agaknya dia yang akan terus di posisi bawah. Karena pasangannya adalah Jongin.

Sehun sedang dalam tahap menikmati rasa sakitnya, mengirimkan sinyal ke otak untuk diubah jadi rasa nikmat, tapi Jongin mengganggunya.

"Hun..."

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

Jongin memegangi kedua kaki Sehun masih dengan gerakan konstan maju-mundur. "Kalau sudah ketemu enaknya kau harus bilang biar aku bisa menusukmu di tempat yang sama!" katanya sambil menyengir lebar.

Tusukan kesekian Sehun menemukan enaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa bilang, hanya memberikan kode berupa lenguhan nikmat dan Jongin yang tanggap dengan kode-kode langsung menghajarnya di tempat sama. Selama Jongin kecil memanjakan dirinya di lubang Sehun, Jongin dewasa memanja Sehun dengan pijatan supernya. Super kasar, super keras, tapi juga super nikmat sampai-sampai junior Sehun muntah berkali-kali.

Jongin mengabaikan semua hal, dan gerakannya mulai cepat. Cepat sekali, pertanda dia berkonsentrasi untuk pengeluaran pertamanya. Merasa tenaganya habis, namun anehnya gerakannya makin bersemangat. Tepat dia menghujam paling dalam, juniornya memuntahkan spermanya. Seperti tidak habis-habis, dan terus saja datang.

Setelah diperas habis-habisan Jongin melekatkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun. Ingin mencium bibir Sehun namun meleset ke pipinya. Lalu dia merangkul kekasihnya itu, mendekap dan memeluknya.

"Hun..." Jongin merengek.

"Menyingkir dariku!" perintah Sehun. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur!"

Jongin cemberut. Mengangkat tubuhnya, menarik diri dari Sehun, kemudian berguling ke sebelahnya. Dia memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Hun..." kembali Jongin merengek.

"Ambil selimut dulu. Aku tidak mau tidur telanjang!"

Jongin bangkit, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun lagi. Sehun menarik bantal dari bawah bokongnya, melemparnya menjauh setelah mengetahui bantal itu basah dan bau.

"Terima kasih." Jongin mencium perpotongan leher Sehun. "Tapi aku mau lagi!"

LelanG

Jam satu dini hari. Masih sama telanjangnya. Jongin duduk di atas ranjang, Sehun melonjak-lonjak di pangkuannya. Lengan Sehun melingkar di leher Jongin, dan tangan Jongin mencengkeram kedua bokong Sehun. Membantu menaik turunkan kekasihnya itu sambil meremat-remat bongkahan kenyalnya. Baru juga lima belas menit, masih belum terasa apa-apa, tapi _handphone_ Jongin meneriakkan nada panggil yang berisik.

Sebenarnya mau diabaikan, mengingat pekerjaan Jongin memungkinkan Shindong meneleponnya kapan saja, rencana itu diurungkan. Sehun berhenti melonjak, Jongin meraih tasnya dan mengambil _handphone_. Tenyata hanya Chanyeol yang menelepon.

"Ada apa, Chan?"

" _Apa Baekhyun datang ke rumahmu? Soalnya aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Dia minta kuantar pulang tadi sore, tapi dia tidak menemuiku."_

"Ya. Tadi sore aku lihat dia berhenti di depan apartemenku, tapi aku dan Sehun telanjur di sisi lain jalan. Perjalanan ke apartemen baru. Kupikir dia akan pulang setelah mengetahui aku tak ada di rumah."

" _Ok, aku akan mengeceknya ke sana!"_

Telepon ditutup. Setelah _handphone_ diletakkan, kegiatan mereka dilanjutkan. Sehun melonjak berkali-kali, hampir menemui titik enaknya, tapi _handphone_ Jongin berbunyi lagi. Terpaksa mereka berhenti sejenak.

" _Kai, Kyungsoo masih saja menolakku. Beri aku saran supaya bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya!"_ Kali ini Suho yang diam-diam suka dengan Kyungsoo namun sayangnya selalu ditolak, menelepon Jongin. Terakhir kali meniduri si mata belok itu membuatnya di atas angin, namun nyatanya saat dia yang memberi servis pada Kyungsoo, tapi nama Jongin yang diteriakkan. Meski akhirnya tahu kalau dialah yang meniduri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih saja mengelak. Sekarang sudah habis akalnya untuk menarik perhatian _namja_ itu. _"Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas darimu."_

"Bagaimana ya, aku sudah punya Sehun. Nanti aku jelaskan padanya, deh!"

Sehun merebut telepon itu, kemudian memberi saran yang brilian namun brutal. "Tiduri dia lagi dan lagi. Sampai dia menyerah dan kecanduan dirimu!" kata Sehun kasar. "Lain kali jangan telepon tengah malam begini. Mengganggu saja!" kemudian telepon dimatikan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa sarannya begitu, Hun. Kasihan Kyungsoo, nanti dia bisa pobia sepertimu dulu!" Sehun melotot, tandanya tidak mau mendengar Jongin membela orang lain. "Ya sudah deh. Suho pasti tahu yang terbaik!"

Lalu percintaan mereka diteruskan.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , ini baru ronde kedua. Belum juga apa-apa."

Kalau Sehun sudah keluar sekali, tapi Jongin baru akan keluar. Makanya dia sebal sekali ketika Eunhyuk meneleponnya. Iya, seniornya itu memang menelepon tak tahu waktu, tapi jangan di saat dia mau keluar dong. Sakit junior Jongin jadinya.

"Kau menyiapkan kamar untukku dan Sehun?" Segitunya ya, Eunhyuk. Menyiapkan kamar untuk Jongin dan Sehun agar mereka bisa meneruskan percintaan, asal mereka mau hadir di pesta yang dibuat Eunhyuk. "Pesta apa, _Hyung_ , sampai aku harus hadir di situ?"

Eunhyuk menjelaskan, meski tidak terdengar masuk akal, dia tetap memaksa Jongin hadir.

"Aku selesaikan yang ini dulu, nanti aku ke situ dengan Sehun."

Dan telepon diakhiri.

"Dia memaksa?" tanya Sehun, dan Jongin menganggukinya. "Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang!"

"Belum selesai, Hun!" Jongin memohon.

Untungnya Sehun hanya bercanda. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya frustrasi gara-gara tidak dapat pelayanan yang memuaskan darinya. Sehun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya lagi, merelakan tubuhnya jadi sesembahan untuk Jongin.

LelanG

Sehun sudah tidur pulas di ranjang besar, empuk, dan nyaman di rumah Eunhyuk. Ruangan yang hangat dan suasana yang sepi membuatnya terlindungi dari apa pun, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Sementara kekasihnya istirahat, dia malah kerja rodi di rumah sebelah, rumah tetangganya Eunhyuk. Jongin harus membantu geser, angkat, dan pasang properti pesta. Mulai dari kursi sampai besi-besi pembuatan panggung. Eunhyuk mau membuat mini konser katanya.

Awas saja kalau artis yang diundang tidak menarik sama sekali!

"Kai, kau sudah memindahkan kursi ruang tamu ke sudut-sudut ruangan?"

"Sudah," jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Sudah menggelar karpet merah yang tadi kutunjukkan?" Padahal ujung karpetnya sudah diijak Eunhyuk sekarang ini. "Dari ujung depan sampai sini!" tunjuknya pada arah tak terlihat sampai bawah kakinya. Lalu karpet merah itu baru tampak di matanya. "Oh, sudah ya," katanya singkat tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, mengabsen satu per satu pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Jongin dan teman-temannya. Sudah semua. "Apa yang belum, ya?" Eunhyuk menimbang-nimbang.

"Istirahatnya yang belum, _Hyung_!"

"Oh iya, barangnya yang belum ditata."

Teman Jongin yang duduk sambil kipas-kipas dengan lipatan koran langsung melempar korannya menjauh. Dia capek, semua orang yang ada di sini juga capek. Seniornya itu tega sekali menelepon tengah malam, meminta mereka datang untuk menyiapkan pesta bagi Eunhyuk dan senior-senior yang lain. Sebagai adik kelas di kelas dance, mereka cuma kebagian tak enaknya saja. Menyesal mereka datang ke sini.

"Tapi barangnya belum datang, kalian bisa istirahat dulu!" kata Eunhyuk kemudian.

Setelah mengambil kembali lipatan koran yang dilemparnya, teman Jongin itu mulai bertanya pada Eunhyuk. "Ngomong-ngomong pesta ini untuk memperingati apa, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak memperingati apa-apa."

"Pesta pribadi, ya?" tanya yang lainnya. "Siapa yang akan kau datangkan untuk mengisi acaranya, _Hyung_? Penyanyi yang seksi-seksi pastinya!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ini kusiapkan untuk Shindong. Dia mau menggelar acara tapi tak punya tempat yang tepat, jadi kupinjamkan rumah ini. Katanya dia mau memberiku persenan sehabis pesta."

Pestanya Shindong? Jongin menduga itu adalah acara lelang. Memang besok acara itu digelar, pastilah ada tempatnya. Hanya saja Jongin tidak mengira kalau tempat diselenggarakan lelang itu berpindah-pindah.

"Nanti persenannya kubagi dengan kalian!"

Teman-teman Jongin mencibir. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau persenan dari Shindong bisa jadi sangat banyak, membayari uang kuliah mereka satu semester pun bisa. Sepertinya hanya Jongin yang tahu kalau tepat ini akan digunakan untuk lelang. Acara terbuka bagi orang-orang tertentu. Mereka tidak termasuk.

"Jadi ini rumahmu juga, _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin. Perasaan terakhir kali ke rumah Eunhyuk, rumah ini masih ditinggali orang lain. "Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu. Tetanggaku pindah ke luar negeri, rumah ini ditawarkan pada _Appa_ -ku, dan dibeli langsung."

Keluarga kaya.

Jongin dan teman-temannya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" _Hyung_ , kita haus," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ada banyak minuman di mini bar-ku. Kalian bisa minum sepuasnya, bawa pulang juga boleh."

Teman Jongin langsung menggeleng prihatin. Dia hanya mau minum air putih, bukan minuman keras. Tapi mungkin Eunhyuk sarapannya roti selai kacang sambil minum vodca, makan siangnya dengan wisky, dan makan malamnya disambung minuman beralkohol lainnya, makanya dia tidak tahu kalau haus setelah bekerja itu harusnya minum air putih.

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Nanti aku beli sendiri di mini market depan situ."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekenanya. "Aku akan menunggu di depan, nanti kalian kupanggil kalau barangnya sudah datang!" kemudian dia melenggang pergi.

.

.

Kotak terakhir terjual 300 juta, dibeli oleh seorang pengusaha muda yang baru naik daun. Lewat jalur _video call_.

Heran, mengadakan lelang pagi buta begini yang hadir banyak sekali. Bahkan yang tidak hadir disediakan layar-layar kusus jalur _video call._ Yang terakhir kali menang lelang saja terlihat baru bangun tidur, mukanya kusut, rambut acak-acakan, dan masih pakai piama. Begitu pun sudah pasang tampang antusias saat menawar barang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk menyuruhmu membantu." Shindong mendekati Jongin ketika lelang sudah berakhir. Orang-orang sudah buyar. Tinggal pegawai Shindong yang sibuk menyiapkan barang untuk diantar ke rumah pemilik. "Nanti kuberikan bonus khusus untukmu," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Jongin kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang bertanya, sudahkah dia istirahat?

Jongin yakin senior-seniornya tahu kalau dia lelah. Matanya berat seperti digantungi batu satu kiloan. Mengikuti jalannya lelang saja dia sudah tertidur berkali-kali. Belasan barang lelang terjual, dan Jongin hanya tahu yang pertama dan terakhir. Shindong malah mengkalkulasikan waktu dan menggantikannya dengan bonus. Memang Jongin butuh uang, tapi dia juga butuh istirahat.

"Kai..." Shindong berbalik dan mendapati Jongin menoleh ogah-ogahan ke arahnya. "Jangan lupa datang ke tempat kerja. Bayaranmu kuberikan nanti siang!"

"Ok!"

"Eh, katamu kau pindah rumah. Aku punya barang-barang yang masih bagus, tapi aku sudah tidak suka. Siapa tahu kau butuh barang-barang itu, datang dan lihatlah dulu di rumahku!"

"Ok!"

"Kau masih membawa mobilku, kan?" Jongin mengangguk lemas. "Ajak sehun sekalian, dia bisa memlih barang yang dibutuhkannya."

"Ok!"

Ok ok, hanya itu yang bisa Jongin katakan. Dia mengantuk. Diajak bicara saja sudah menguap berkali-kali, tapi seniornya tidak peka. Setelah Shindong pergi, Eunhyuk datang. Mengajaknya ngobrol tentang hal yang tidak penting. Bahkan Jongin tidak tahu yang dibicarakan seniornya itu tentang apa. Lamat-lamat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk tentang seorang _namja_ bertubuh seksi yang akan diajaknya kencan akhir pekan ini. Selebihnya Jongin tidak bisa fokus mendengarnya.

Ketika masuk kamar, hendak merebah di sebelah Sehun, teleponnya berbunyi. Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Katanya semalam sudah menemukan Baekhyun, sudah diantar pulang, tapi pagi ini Baekhyun menghilang lagi. Jongin hanya bisa mengatakan kalau dia tidak ada di rumah, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tapi sarannya, Chanyeol harus mencari ke apartemennya lagi.

Dan setelah merebah, hampir memeluk Sehun, teleponnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Suho. Dia akan menuruti perintah Sehun semalam. Sudah capek ditolak, jadi dia harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan cara apa pun, dengan cara memerkosanya bolak-balik pun jadi. Masalahnya dia kesulitan menggiring Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Jangankan ke tempat tidur, ikut bersamanya saja ogah-ogahan. Makanya Suho menelepon Jongin, menanyakan obat apa yang digunakannya untuk meluluhkan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Untuk pertanyaan kali ini Jongin masih tidak tahu jawabannya. Waktu itu seseorang yang memberikannya pada Jongin. Jadi Jongin menyarankan untuk beli obat di apotek. Siapa tahu obat perangsang juga dijual di sana.

Setelah berhasil memeluk Sehun dan memulai proses tidur, Sehun mengulat dalam pelukannya. Kekasihnya bangun dan bertanya macam-macam hal padanya. Yang terdengar oleh Jongin hanya suara lebah yang berdengung nyaring, makin lama makin mengecil kemudian sama sekali tak terdengar apa pun. Jongin tertidur.

LelanG

Apartemen kecil mereka lengkap isinya. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tinggal seminggu di situ, sedangkan apartemen lamanya disewa orang lain. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selalu kecewa ketika ke sana dan mendapati orang lain yang tinggal. Setiap kali bertemu Jongin di kampus, mereka berusaha mendapatkan alamat Jongin yang baru. Tapi Jongin tak mau memberi tahu. Akibatnya mereka menempel sepanjang hari selama hampir seminggu ini. Baru kemarin duo _namja_ tak sempurna itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Menurut cerita temannya, Baekhyun dibawa paksa oleh Chanyeol. Liburan ke luar kota. Rencana itu sudah disiapkan matang-matang oleh Chanyeol, bahkan teman sekelasnya sampai dimintai saran agar bisa membawa Baekhyun liburan tanpa mendapat perlawanan.

Kalau soal Kyungsoo belum jelas seperti apa.

Seorang teman datang sambil membawa senyum seribu _watt_.

"Kai, kau sudah lihat video baru yang diposting di group?"

"Video apa? _Handphone_ -ku mati dari tadi siang."

Teman seangkatan Jongin itu segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya. Menunjukkan satu video tanpa judul tapi tidak langsung memutarnya. "Coba tebak, siapa tokoh utama dalam video porno kita kali ini?"

"Itu video porno?"

Teman Jongin mengangguk. "Video porno, tapi artisnya bukan profesional." Lalu dia menyuruh Jongin menebak lagi sebelum memutarkan video itu. "Ini teman kita. Kau kenal baik dengannya."

Mengingat cerita senior-seniornya yang suka berhubungan badan di sembarang tempat dan dengan sembarang orang, jelas banyak sekali yang pantas jadi artis porno. Kalau teman seangkatan, Jongin tidak punya gambaran sama sekali.

"Lihat langsung saja kalau begitu!"

 _Namja_ itu menggiring Jongin masuk lorong kelas. Kemudian memutarkan video di tempat agak tersembunyi itu.

Awalnya hanya gambar seorang namja yang akan melepas baju, tapi gambarnya dari kejauhan, jadi tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Sampai pelaku itu mengabakan supaya orang yang memegang kamera mengambil gambar lebih dekat, dan barulah tahu kalau orang itu adalah Suho.

Suho menelanjangi diri. Telanjang bulat di depan kamera sambil memuja-muja tubuhnya sendiri.. Gambar itu belum seberapa sampai kamera menyorot seorang _namja_ yang entah sedang tidur atau pingsan di atas ranjang dalam keadaan yang sama bugilnya. _Namja_ itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Suho mau memerkosa Kyungsoo?" Jongin memekik. "Kita harus hentikan dia. Nanti Kyungsoo bisa ketakutan!"

Temannya berdecak. "Telat. Video ini diambil kemarin sore, disebar malam harinya. Kau mau menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dengan cara apa, ha?" Perkataan temannya benar. Jongin merasa jadi teman tak berguna karena tak mampu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari perkosaan kedua oleh orang yang sama. Bukan dia tak rela Kyungsoo ditiduri Suho, tapi dia kasihan pada _namja_ itu. "Kau tak perlu merasa kasihan lagi kalau sudah menontonnya sampai selesai."

Untuk membuktikan perkataan itu, Jongin memang harus menontonnya sampai selesai.

Adegan demi adegan diperlihatkan. Suho melakukan pemanasan yang sangat lama. Soalnya dia sudah tegang, tapi Kyungsoo belum. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tertidur terlalu lelap sampai juniornya pun ikutan terlelap. Di saat suara teman yang memegang kamera itu menyarankan agar Suho langsung saja pada intinya, Suho menurut. Dia melebarkan paha Kyungsoo. Temannya mengulurkan pelumas, Suho menggunakannya untuk membasahi lubang senggama Kyungsoo. Ketika Suho membuka pengaman, hendak memakainya, suara teman yang memegang kamera itu mengatakan tidak perlu. Katanya supaya hasil videonya makin bagus, bisa ditonton banyak orang, jadi Suho menurut lagi.

 _Scene_ tusuk menusuk itu berlangsung cepat. Genjotan Suho terlihat mantap sekali dalam video. Kata Suho itu enak, dibuktikan dengan lenguhan yang lolos dari mulutnya berkali-kali.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlonjak-lonjak membuat si empunya mulai tersadar. Disorot kamera langsung ke mukanya, Kyungsoo berteriak tidak karuan. Malu sekaligus kesakitan. Tapi mungkin juga keenakan. Suho sudah bolak balik membujuknya untuk tenang. Teman yang membawa kamera pun ikut membujuk, tapi Kyungsoo terus saja menjerit-jerit. Sampai di penghabisan energinya, Kyungsoo pun berhenti teriak.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah berhenti teriak, Suho memanja junior Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Mengurutnya. Merematnya sampai Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

" _Enak kan, Kyung!"_ Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Hanya meringis menahan... entahlah... _"Tidak usah minta ke orang lain, kalau soal seperti ini saja aku juga bisa melakukannya!"_ Suho menggenjot, Kyungsoo melonjak. Suho meremat, Kyungsoo mendesah. _"Pokoknya kapanpun kau ingin, aku siap melayanimu."_

Sahut-sahutan suara Suho dan Kyungsoo terdengar di video itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah cocok. Sama-sama dapat enaknya dalam hubungan badan. Disuruh mengangkat bokongnya, Kyungsoo menurut. Disuruh nunggin, Kyungsoo jabanin. Disuruh melonjak-lonjak sendiri di atas Suho, Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Jelas sudah kalau Kyungsoo tak membutuhkan diselamatkan Jongin.

Adegan terakhir, Suho dan Kyungsoo melenguh hampir bersamaan ketika mereka sampai puncak. Suho ambruk menimpa Kyungsoo. Teman Suho yang memegang kamera mengatakan akan membantu memposting videonya ke group, tapi dia minta bayarannya ditambah.

.

.

"Kau tidak diperlukan lagi oleh Kyungsoo." Dia mematikan video dan mengantongi _handphone_ -nya lagi. Lewat perkataannya itu seakan-akan Jongin-lah yang memberi servis serupa pada Kyungsoo sebelum ini. "Tenagamu sepenuhnya hanya untuk Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong mana yang lebih hebat di ranjang, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, atau kekasihmu itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Masih saja kau tak percaya..."

"Habis mereka berdua lengket sekali denganmu. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau dua _namja_ itu belum kau sentuh." Dia tertawa keras. "Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau setia pada satu orang." Dan tawanya mereda. "Suho bilang akan ada adegan ranjang mereka season berikutnya. Nanti kita nonton sama-sama lagi, ya!"

"Tidak tertarik. Aku mau buat sendiri yang lebih heboh."

"Yakin?" teman Jongin melotot antusias.

"Bercanda. Kau kira aku ini artis video porno apa!"

Jongin menempeleng kepala temannya itu, kemudian meninggalkannya.

LelanG

Sehun menahan bibir Jongin yang mau menciumnya. Padahal mereka sudah resmi pacaran, hubungan mereka sudah diketahu banyak orang, Sehun masih saja bersikap terlalu hati-hati di luar rumah. Dipeluk saja tidak mau, apalagi dicium di depan umum. Paling pol cuma gandengan tangan. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Kemarin aku dimintai tolong Kibum _hyung_ mengantar mertuanya menghadiri hajatan..." Kibum salah satu menantu yang tidak suka berurusan dengan orang tua. Dia lebih memilih mengeluarkan uang daripada berurusan dengan teman-teman mertuanya. "...aku diberi ini!" Jongin menyerahkan amplop putih yang langsung diterima Sehun tanpa sungkan.

"Berapa banyak?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum melihatnya."

Sehun mengangguk seakan mengatakan kalau tindakan Jongin itu bagus. Harus dia yang pertama kali melihat isi amplop-amplop yang diterima Jongin. Harus dia juga yang mengurus keuangan mereka berdua. Isi dompet mereka terbatas, milik Jongin dua kali lipat banyaknya dari milik Sehun. Selebihnya, uang mereka disimpan dengan rapi oleh Sehun.

Dia membuka lekatan lem di ujung amplop, menghitung uangnya tanpa mengeluarkan dari dalamnya. Setelah itu dia mengangguk senang. "Pasangan itu selalu royal pada semua orang," katanya memuji Kibum dan istrinya.

Jongin tidak tanya berapa isinya. Kalau Sehun sudah bilang begitu, tandanya uang di dalamnya lumayan banyak. "Kita jadi belanja?" Sehun mengangguk, makanya Jongin langsung menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu. Kemudian diajaknya berjalan. "Memangnya mau beli apa? Kau bilang kebutuhan kita sudah lengkap."

"Beli _bed cover_."

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menginginkan benda itu. Kasur mereka sudah dilapisi _bed cover_ yang tebal dan cantik, kurang apa lagi?

" _Bed cover_ kita kukirim ke _laundry_ , kita belum punya penggantinya."

"Ohhh," Jongin mengerti sekarang. Dalam seminggu mereka bercinta tiga kali dan belum sekali pun alas ranjang itu dicuci. Sehun sudah pasti tidak suka dengan yang kotor-kotor. "Shindong _hyung_ punya _bed cover_ tak terpakai, kan? Kenapa tak ambil yang itu juga kemarin?"

Sehun sudah mau mengambilnya, tapi dia malu. Kemarin Shindong ada di tempat saat mereka mengambil barang-barang tak terpakai yang Shindong tawarkan. Tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil _bed cover_. Nanti dikiranya mereka suka berhubungan badan sampai harus sering-sering berganti _bed cover_. Sebelumnya memang Sehun barang lelang dan Jongin pemiliknya, Shindong pasti menganggap mereka rutin berhubungan.

"Hun..."

"Tidak usah. Kita beli yang baru saja!" Sehun melangkah lebih lebar, Jongin dipaksa mengimbanginya. "Yang itu motifnya jelek, aku tidak suka." Padahal hanya alasan. Soalnya Sehun bisa jadi malu sendiri kalau di hadapan Shindong dari pada di hadapan senior Jongin yang lain. Efek pernah jadi barang lelang Shindong tentunya.

Baru mau masuk ke area pertokoan, seseorang menyela mereka. Menghentikan langkah keduanya, dan mengaku kenal akrab dengan Sehun.

"Aku mencarimu beberapa hari ini," katanya sambil pasang senyum ramah. "Ini yang kujanjikan waktu itu!" Dia mengulurkan amplop warna coklat dan tebal. Sehun segera menerimanya, langsung memasukkannya dalam saku yang sama tempatnya menyimpan uang dari Jongin. "Maaf ya, Hun. Waktu itu aku khilaf."

"Khilaf apa? Memangnya kau apakan kekasihku?" Jongin menyela.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Pernah meminjam uangnya tanpa ijin."

"Itu namanya mencuri!"

"Makanya aku minta maaf."

Muka Jongin mengeras. Ada orang yang pernah mencuri uang Sehun, tapi dia tak tahu. Sehun juga tak bilang padanya. "Jangan melakukan hal sama sekali lagi atau kau berhadapan denganku!" ancamnya.

 _Namja_ itu menggeleng.

"Dia sudah minta maaf, sudah mengembalikan uangku berikut bunganya," Sehun menarik Jongin lebih dekat. "Dia akan segera pergi."

"Tapi, Hun..." protes namja itu.

"Kalau begitu kita yang pergi."

Sehun menarik Jongin, masuk ke salah satu toko. Membiarkan _namja_ yang baru menyerahkan uang padanya, melongo ditinggalkan sendirian.

Mereka masuk ke deretan baju-baju, kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju tempat berbagai macam _bed cover_ dipajang. Sehun memilih, Jongin melihat dari belakang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat namja tadi. Dia orang Cina, kan?" Jongin menebak, soalnya wajahnya khas orang tiongkok. Cara bicaranya juga ada aksen Cina-nya. "Memangnya kapan dia mencuri uangmu?"

"Lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku datang ke sini." Sehun menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. "Dia namja yang kuceritakan waktu itu."

"Mantan kekasihmu!" Jongin melotot. "Aku ingat, dia yang waktu itu jalan denganmu, kan? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Aku harus menghajarnya untuk membalaskan dendammu!" Jongin ingin berlari keluar dan menemui _namja_ tadi kalau Sehun tidak segera mencegahnya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Dia mencuri uangmu, menelantarkanmu, Hun!"

"Setelah dia mengembalikan uangku, aku sudah tidak dendam lagi padanya." Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin cemberut. Jongin khawatir. Kalau Sehun tidak dendam dengan mantan kekasihnya, jangan-jangan Sehun berencana kembali pada _namja_ itu. "Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu karena aku tidak mau kau menghajarnya."

Tuh, kan.

Ada kemungkinan Sehun meninggalkannya karena terus membela mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak berencana kembali padanya, kan?" Jongin memelas. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia bersedia berlutut, memohon agar Sehun tidak pergi. "Hun..."

"Kalau aku mau kembali padanya, untuk apa mengajakmu beli _bed cover_ baru?" Sehun mendengus lalu meninggalkan Jongin ke sisi lain toko.

Sehun heran, Jongin masih saja belum paham dengan dirinya. Kalau dia sudah bilang untuk tinggal, tidak akan mungkin mengingkari janji. Dia juga tidak akan mungkin mau digagahi Jongin berkali-kali dalam semalam, tiga kali seminggu ini kalau hanya untuk meninggalkannya kemudian. Untuk apa juga repot-repot beli _bed cover_ baru kalau tidak untuk mempersiapkan malam-malam panjang berikutnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Namun kemungkinan Jongin adalah tipe _namja_ yang satu kali jatuh cinta, susah untuk mencari gantinya. Makanya dia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Meski Sehun sendiri lebih menganggap Jongin sebagai namja berotak dongkol yang hanya tahu caranya setia daripada menggaet _namja_ lain, tapi Sehun patut bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Jongin.

Jongin mengekor Sehun.

"Aku tak mau punya urusan dengannya lagi. Kau juga tak boleh berurusan dengannya, paham?" Kekasihnya itu mengangguk. "Kalau aku hanya main-main denganmu, tidak mungkin sampai mau kau modusi setiap hari," gumam Sehun sambil melengos ke rak-rak pajangan.

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku?" Jongin mendekat kemudian memaksa memeluk Sehun. "Sama, Hun. Aku Bahkan sangat mencintaimu." Meraih dagu Sehun dan mencuri ciuman singkat, Jongin dihadiahi tempelengan oleh Sehun.

"Sekali lagi dan aku cabut perkataanku tadi!" ancamnya kasar.

Jongin berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Cukup di rumah saja mesra-mesraannya.

Sehun menemukan bed cover yang diinginkannya. Tertera harga dengan penawaran khusus. Beli dua, gratis selimut. Tetapi _bed cover_ yang diinginkannya punya motif yang sama. Sehun mau beli dua dengan motif yang berbeda, makanya Jongin disuruhnya memanggil seorang penjaga.

"Kami punya motif lain untuk produk dengan merek ini. Saya akan ambilkan katalognya untuk kalian pilih." Penjaga pergi dan kembali dengan katalog yang dijanjikannya. Dia menunjukkan sepuluh motif yang berbeda pada Sehun dan Jongin. "Kalau boleh tahu, untuk siapa bed cover ini? Siapa tahu saya bisa memberikan saran memilih motif yang tepat."

"Untuk kita sendiri," Jongin mendahului Sehun. "Kekasihku tak suka yang kotor-kotor. Harus menggantinya setelah kita selesai ber... loh, Hun. Mau kemana?" Sehun pergi tanpa bicara apa pun. "Jadi beli _bed cover_ -nya, tidak?" Sehun sudah jauh. "Eh, nanti kita kembali ke sini. Kekasihku marah lagi..." Jongin berlari pontang panting menyusul Sehun yang jalannya makin cepat.

.

.

Kalau di rumah Sehun tidak menolak saat dipeluk. Jongin bahkan sudah menciumi seluruh muka Sehun untuk minta maaf.

"Salahku apa lagi, Hun?"

"Tidak ada."

"Terus kenapa tadi pergi begitu saja?"

Jongin mengumbar aib mereka di depan orang lain. Sehun tidak bangga kalau sampai orang tahu dia sering bercinta dengan Jongin, malah malu setengah mati. Memangnya Jongin, mukanya setebal tembok. Sehun beda dari kekasihnya itu. Dia sedikit lebih sensitif.

"Besok aku beli _bed cover_ sendiri." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang mengelus perutnya. Geli saja rasanya dielus-elus Jongin. Mana kekasihnya itu tak bisa diam kalau sudah duduk berduaan dengannya. Ada saja yang dilakukannya, dari menciuminya sampai meraba-raba. "Malam ini kita tidur di sofa. Aku tak bisa tidur di ranjang tanpa seprei!"

"Dimanapun asal denganmu, aku bersedia!" Jongin tersenyum, tapi Sehun mendengus. Dia memajukan mukanya, hendak mencium Sehun lagi pastinya. Sehun menghindar, Jongin merengut. Karena tak tega, Sehun pun merelakan diri lagi. Sampai puas Jongin menciuminya. "Hun..." katanya saat tautan bibir mereka sudah terputus. "Senang sekali bisa bersamamu," lanjutnya disambung pelukan yang eratnya seakan tak bisa dipisahkan oleh apa pun. "Aku mencintamu, tahu?"

Dia pasti akan melindungi dan menghidupi Sehun seperti perkataannya. Jongin pernah berjanji dan sedang dalam proses menepati janji itu.

The enD

Sampai ketemu lagi di ff selanjutnya.


End file.
